


What you're willing to do

by Miekio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fpreg, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sexual Content, ereri, ereri mpreg, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miekio/pseuds/Miekio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting someone, you have a one night stand. You run into him at a few random places. You start hanging around this person more. You find out he practically owns the school you attend. Lately weird things start happening to you. Your doctor tells you you're pregnant and it's by your one night stand.- MPREG WARNING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The beat of the music playing loud in his ears. His breath is picking up. Sweat trickling down his face and neck. Every hit into the punching bag in front of him is hard powerful hits.

"Alright, 20 more and you're done!" his friend says to him.

Blue almost steel colored eyes look at the tall blonde man with blue eyes in front of him. He glares at him before going back to hitting the punching bag twenty more times.

"Okay okay, you're done. I thought you were gonna break the damn bag honestly." the blonde says to his shorter friend.

Levi lets out a huff, walking over to where his towel and water bottle is. Opening the bottle taking a long very long gulp of water. He moves to sit on the bench, his head goes back so its resting against the wall. It doesn't take Levi long to catch his breath. Erwin comes to sit next to him.

"Why'd you ask me to gym. Who're you stalking eyebrows?"

Erwin looks at Levi with shocked eyes. Levi looks at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Don't fucking lie eyebrows. We barely go to the gym and when we do it's the one in my apartment building. So who're you stalking?"

Erwin keeps looking at Levi. "My friend, you under estimate me. Why would I stalk someone?"

Levi lets out a huff kind of laugh. "Because that's the type of person you are. A creepy bushy eyebrow stalker. So this is my fucking last time asking eyebrows. Who the hell are you stalking?"

"Levi, believe me when I say, I. . ."

Levi looks at Erwin about to retort but a girl...guy... walks over to Erwin. He/she has long blonde hair with blue eyes. Levi stares kind of hard at the person in front of them. Not really being able to tell if this is a man or a woman or both. Levi squints a little but then the person talks up.

"Hey Erwin!"

"Hey Armin." Erwin smiles at the boy. Levi thinks to himself unless that's a girl named Armin.

"You came?!"

"Yeah I did. Oh...Armin this is my business partner and friend Levi."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Levi!" he smiles at me.

"Like wise..." 'Mr. Levi? How old is this kid?' Levi questions himself. He then stands up.

"Erwin, a min?" Levi ask.

"Excuse me for a second Armin."

Erwin walks over to Levi. "What's up?"

"How old is he?"

"Does it matter?"

"No eyebrows. I could give less than a fuck but nobody calls me 'Mr' unless they're like a teenager or them shitty bratty students at the school."

Erwin doesn't look at Levi. He turns his head rubbing his neck. "That's kind of where I met him."

Erwin says it so low Levi almost misses it. Levi looks at him and shakes his head while a smirk appears on his face. "Whatever eyebrows. Do you."

"He has no interest in me, honestly. He just recommended I come here that's all. His favorite place to work out."

"You're a fucking stalker."

"Shut up am not!" Erwin sticks his tongue out at Levi before walking back over to Armin.

Levi looks at the two blondes talking in front of him. He shakes his head and then walks over to where his water and towel is, pulling his phone, wallet, and keys from Erwin's bag under the bench.

"I'm going home stalker brows. I see you tomorrow."

"I am not a stalker!" Erwin yells. Turning bright red.

Levi laughs as he walks out the gym to his car.

The short ravened hair man gets out of his shower , wrapping a towel around his waist. Just as he was about to go to his closet to change into pjs, his phone rings.

He jogs over to the other side where his phone is. Not checking who's calling, he answers.

"Hel-"

"PIPSQUEAK !"

"Tch. Shitty fucking glasses. If you want to live you would never call me that again. EVER."

"Leviiiiiiii~! Listen to me!"

"You two minutes. Start talking."

"Okay, so the girl I like invited me out to the club with her friends. Erwin is in. I have no other friends. Sooo and you haven't been out in such a long time!"

"Hanj-"

"Levi! Just listen to me out okay! Just get dressed right. Erwin and I will be there by like 8. Just come with us! You don't even have to hang with us, you can sit by the bar the whole time! Please!"

"Fine. If you're not here earlier then 8. I'm not fucking going."

"YESSSSSS! ERWIN HE SAID HE COMING!"

"HOW THE FUCK YOU GOT HIM TO AGREE!"

" stalker brows is on the phone. And don't ever fucking yell in my ear again shit!"

Hanji is literally on the phone screaming.

"Shitty glasses I think you're missing a few brain cells. No no you might just be missing half of your brain."

"Maybe, but still."

"Levi, you're really coming out with use tonight?"

"Do I have choice stalker brows?"

"Suppose not."

"Leviiiiii~! I'm going to dressed now. I want to impress her!"

That's all his friend had to say and he hangs up throwing his phone on his bed. He rolls his eyes then drags his feet over to his walk in closet.

"What the fuck to wear." he shakes his head to himself.

Around 7:30 someone comes banging on his door. Levi is sucking his teeth so hard he might literally pull them out. He walks over to the door swinging it open. As soon as he does, he grabs his friend with the glasses by their top dragging them into the apartment.

"Look here shitty four eyes. I have fucking neighbors. Unless there is ever an actual fucking emergency don't ever bang on my door like the maniac you are!"

"Levi...let Hanji go." His taller blonde friend says calmly not at all surprised with how Levi treats Hanji.

Levi lets them go but glares at Hanji then Erwin.

"You two are early."

"I wanna avoid traffic! So ready to go?"

"How fucking far is this so called club?"

"Like 20 minutes, it's the new club down the street from our job."

He thinks to himself for a second.

"Wall...Rose?"

"Yes!"

"There is nothing but a bunch of college kids there...Don't fucking tell me."

Hanji smiles at him. "Let's just go!"

"Why the hell am I friends with you people." Levi sighs to himself. He grabs his keys, making sure his wallet and phone is on him. Then leaves with his friends.

Soon they pull up to the club. Levi steps out the car and squints at the line.

"Oh, you got to be shitting me." he deadpans.

"It's a popular club Levi!" Hanji exclaims.

"It's filled with a bunch of snotty nose brats. Why am I friends with you two again just why." he shakes his head at the tall blonde and Hanji.

Erwin puts his arm around his shorter raven haired friend and smiles. Hanj stands next to Levi with a big smile.

"Because you love us and can't live without us!" Hanji says happily.

Levi sucks his teeth. "Believe me I think I can!"

"Aw, come Levi be a sport." Erwin says.

Levi looks up at him and knocks Erwin's arm off of him. "Get off me stalker brows."

They finally get there way into the club. The very first place Levi goes to is the bar. He knocks on the top of the bar catching the bartenders attention.

"Whiskey on the rocks."

The bartender nods. Someone next to him whistles.

"Strong drinker hm?"

Levi just nods, not even looking at the guy. The bartender hands Levi his drink, he pays for it then takes a sip.

"What are you getting?" The bartender ask the guy next to Levi.

"I need a round of shots over at table 7 and for me I'll just have long island iced tea."

The person next to the raven taps him on shoulder.

"Um excuse me? Ar-are you Levi?" He asks.

"Who's asking?" The raven deadpans

"Um... Your friend I think is um trying to get your attention."

The raven finally looks at the boy in front of him to see who's he pointing at. He looks the brunette in the eyes. 'Whoa' the raven thinks to himself.

He looks to where the brunette's pointing at. He sees Hanji waving at him. The raven looks at Hanji then turns back and ignores her. He turns to look back at the brunette but he's gone. Levi sighs to himself.

He keeps sipping on his drink. "Bartender another one."

The bartender gives him another one and he finds his way toward Hanji.

"Apparently Erwin's crush knows Mikasa." Hanji says in Levi's ear.

"Who's Mikasa?"

"Oh!" Hanji blushes. "The um-"

"Oh the girl you got a crush on and stalker brows crush. Well ain't that quaint." Levi sighs to himself.

Hanji starts tugging on him. Come meet them. Levi snatches his arm from Hanji and walks over to the table with her. There he see a brunette turquoise eyed brat from the bar. They lock eyes for a good period of time. Soon Levi shakes himself out of it.

"Levi this is Mikasa. Mikasa this my grumpy little best friend!" Mikasa glares at Levi. So Levi glares back.

"Hi." Mikasa says. Levi just nods his head.

"You already met Armin." Stalker brows exclaims.

"What's up Levi!" Armin exclaims smiling.

"Hey." Levi says.

Armin speaks again. "This is her brother and my best friend Eren. We would introduce you to the rest of our friends but they seem to be...No where around." He laughs a little.

"Oh, you were the man by the bar?" Eren ask Levi.

Levi nods. "Nice to meet you all."

They all sit around having little conversation. Some how Eren ends up a little closer to Levi. He whispers in Levi's ear all sultry.

"You look like you like having fun…I like having fun. We might as well have fun together."

Levi turns to look at him with his eyebrow raised, then Levi whispered back into the brunette's ear. "How drunk are you?

"I'm not that drunk." Eren pouts.

Levi looks at Eren's face. The boys cheeks were flushed red. His eyes a bit glossy. His words slurring slightly.

Levi turns his head to see where his friends went and sees them no where in sight not even Eren's friends. He sighs to himself.

"Come on, i'm taking you home."

Eren happily obliges and gets up with Levi. Following him out the exit of the club.

They make it to Levi's car. Levi looks over at Eren. "Tell me where you live."

Eren starts giving directions to Levi. The raven being who he is follows them street by street. He slowly pulls up to the building. Levi looks at it through the car. 'Isn't this one of the dorm buildings we own?'. Though he's shaken out of his own thoughts.

Eren looks at Levi with his big green/blue eyes. Levi gets so damn lost in his eyes. That's when Levi notices the lust in the young boys eyes.

"I'm really not that drunk Levi." Eren whispers, but loud enough for Levi to hear.

Eren moves closer to the raven. Their noses almost touching. Their lips hovering over each others.

The older man looks from those big beautiful eyes to the soft pink puckered lips, then from the lips to the eyes. Levi couldn't take it another minute of it. Their lips collide together, a hungry, wanting kiss. Their mouths being attacked by each other. Eren's tongue runs over Levi's bottom lip, Levi gives him access. Even tries to fight for dominance but loses quickly to Levi.

While kissing Levi, unbuckles Eren and pulls him over to the driver side so Eren is straddling him. The older man pulls the young boys shirt off, throwing it to the side. The boy does the same taking the ravens shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the car. Their lips find each other again, until they pull away to breath. Eren whispers in the ravens ear. "I-I want you Levi…"

That's all Levi needs to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knock on Eren's dorm room wakes him out of a peaceful slumber.

"Ugh." He gets up walking to the door opening it up to reveal his best friend.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to join the living!" Armin says.

"Shh. So how was last night with that um...Eric?"

"Erwin and good. I mean...as good as it can get..."

Eren raises a brow to his friend. Then he puts a hand to his chest pretending to be in shock.

He says in a uppity woman country voice. "Why Armin Arlet, are you trying to tell me that my sweet baby isn't a virgin no more?"

Armin bust out laughing. "I haven't been a virgin since we were Sophomores in high school!"

"Armin..."

"Okay, senior year." Armin looks away with blush on his cheeks. "But really how was your night? You left and we couldn't find you. Who did you go home with?"

"Oh um..." Eren blushed a little. Armin gently pushed him on the shoulder.

"Oh my god. Eren did you get some last night?!"

Eren just nods his head.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Armin is freaking out while having a big smile on his face.

"This is exciting, I need to tell everybody!"

"Arminnn!"

"Just kidding! But…who did you go home with?"

Eren looked away.

"Who?" Amin got closer to his friend.

Eren whispers really low. "Levi.."

"LEVI?!"

"ARMIN SHUT UP!" Eren pouts.

"Whoa…you let him get some boogina bitch…" Armin says literally in shock.

Eren covers his face with his hands. "Whyyyyyy are you so embarrassing!"

"I'm embarrassing but you gave him the boogina after one conversation…I guess I couldn't talk… Erwin's big ass di-"

"IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULDN'T FINISH THAT!" Eren screams to Armin.

"Well i'm just saying…it's pretty." he holds his hands out showing how long Erwin's thing is.

"Get the fuck out…"

Armin nods. "I thought he was gonna break me.."

Eren just blinks at him. "Okay, now i'm mildly intrigued."

"You wanna hear about it or not?"

Eren nods. Amin waste no time and starts telling Eren every detail about what happened. Not missing a beat. Eren is disgusted but interested all at the same time.

"And when he came and I came…it was like angels but like he came in LOADS…." Amin finished with.

"Wow" Is all Eren can say.

Armin nods. "It was awesome though. My boogina hurts in a good way."

"Armin when did you become this freak?"

Armin laughs. "I've always been a freak okay? Did I mention, he made me call him daddy?"

"Okay Armin… you now gave me every detail possible. Get the hell out so I can shower!"

Armin smiles at him walking to the door. "Okay but later, you're telling me EVERYTHING."

It was around 2 pm, when Eren got hungry. He decided to go to his favorite cafe.

He walked up to the line. Waiting for his turn. There was only two others so it wasn't a long wait.

Finally it was his turn. He ordered a sandwich and some tea.

"I'll bring it to your table when it's done sir."

Eren smile and went to find his usual seat. While walking to that side of the cafe he sees a man with raven hair, an under cut but unlike his hair that usually falls in front of his face on two sides. It's only falling to one side and he has a beanie on. The steel grey eyes lock with blue/green eyes.

Eren walked over to the table and sat down across from Levi.

"You're at my favorite table."

"Oh, I didn't know we had assigned seats brat."

"Don't call me a brat!" Eren pouts.

Levi snickers. "Brat."

"You wear beanies?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought older people wasn't into that."

"Okay one shitty brat, who're you calling old and two it's my day off so i'm relaxing."

"Whatever you say old man but I see. Where do you work?"

Levi raises a brow, then huffs out a laugh. "I own a chain restaurant that's also a hands on school"

"Oh! that's kind of like the school I go to." Eren smiles at him.

The waitress brings Eren's order over to him. "Thank you." The waitress nods and walks away.

"So…Levi." Eren starts.

"Hm?"

"I…um…" he sips his tea still trying to form the words out to the raven. "I kind of want last night to happen again."

Levi smirks at the young boy. Thinking about what answer he wants to give. He bites his lip a little.

"Alright, if the next time we should meet randomly. You can have my number and well go on a date or some shit like that."

"Really?!"

Levi chuckles. "Really." Levi gets up and walks to Eren leaning down enough just to whisper to him. "I had a lot of fun last night. Especially when you rode me. Honestly, we better run into each other again." He smirked when he seen Eren's cheeks red. He just chuckled. "See you later Eren."

And just like that Levi walked out the cafe. Eren lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The brunette picks up his tea taking a big gulp from it almost like a strong drink even though he knows there's no alcohol in it.

— — —

The next day it's around 4 pm. Eren decides that now is a good time to go shopping for himself. All his friends were busy. Lord knows what Armin was doing. Mikasa had a lunch date. He honestly happy for her. This also gives me a chance so he can relax from her over protective aura.

He walks into the mall and the very first place he goes , is a store called Sina. I know girly name right. Well he can admit, it's mostly for girls and really really feminine gay boys.

Eren walks in. The first thing that catches his attention is this top. It's off the shoulders sweater shirt in a teal/turquoise color. It's suppose to be loose fitting. It catches his attention, he picks one up in his size. Then he moves on to the jeans. He picks out two pairs of tight jeans. Medium blue jeans with rips on it. The other pair dark blue jeans with no rips through them. He looks around until he finds another pair of pants. They were all white thick leggings and he also got a black pair to. He moved around the store some more until he came across a long sleeve blouse it was red wine colored top. It had a long v neck shape. It wasn't see through though. It was perfect Eren's style. Then he found his way over to the clearance section. Getting some regular shirts and graphic tees, 5 shirts for 5. So Eren got 10. Then he wondered over to the lingerie section.

What's he doing in the lingerie section, you ask? Well Eren always keeps some with him, just in case he wants to surprise his lover. When he made it over that way the first person who pops up in his mind, is a muscular raven haired man with blue steel grey eyes. Eren looks through the selections. Finally after some time he picks out two outfits with some heels. Yes, heels. That he likes.

Finally, he makes his way to the checkout. Today his friend Annie was working.

"Hey Annie!"

"Oh, what's up Jaeger?"

"Nothing much, just decided to spoil myself today!"

"I see that." She smiles a little at him while she rings up his things. "It's gonna be $135.70"

Eren pays with his card. After the transaction, he gets his receipt. And grabs all his bags. "Thanks Annie!"

"I'll see you later Eren!"

He walks out the store. Looking around the semi-busy mall. His stomach rumbles a little. As he walks toward the food court, he stops when he sees a familiar man walking out of a store called The Mens Dept.

"Le-Levi?" Eren says with a surprised face.

Levi looks up at him and chuckles. "Oh, so we do meet again."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Just bought a new suit. You hungry?"

Eren just nods. Levi nods back and starts walking toward the food court. Eren follows in tow. They decide to have some Chinese food. They sit at the tables with their trays.

After they finish eating, Levi slides a piece of paper over to him.

"What's this?"

"My number."

Eren eyes were wide. He picks the paper up and gets his phone out. He decides to put the number on his phone right now. He purposely texts Levi.

"Now you have my number." He smiles at the raven.

Levi chuckles then gets up from his seat. "I'll talk to you later, brat." and just like that he walks off.

Eren's heart is pounding like crazy.

— — —

Everyday for the last week. Where ever Levi goes. Where ever Eren goes. The raven and the brunette run into each other by coincidence.

Finally after the last time. Levi ask Eren out on a date. So now Eren is back in his dorm, with his two very best friends freaking out about what he's going wear.

"Eren, calm down!" Armin yells. Trying to get his friend to relax.

"Ugh! I have all these fucking clothes but nothing to wear!" Eren screams.

"Honestly, I don't think you should go on this date, but you aren't going to listen to me so." Mikasa sighs and walks over to his closet pulling out tight black skinny jeans, the off the shoulders sweater top, with black knee high boots.

Eren looks over the outfit then hugs his sister. "I love you so much!"

"Yeah yeah. Eren.."

"Yes?"

"Please be careful."

He looks at her with a questioning look. "O-of course." Eren grabs his towel. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back!"

Eren makes his way toward the showers.

Mikasa looks at Armin. "You know, don't you?" She ask the blonde.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mika.." Armin looks away from her.

She sighs. "Don't lie."

Armin breaths hard and nods. "Erwin told me."

"Why doesn't Eren know?"

"Maybe he's not ready to tell him yet. I don't know Mikasa but it's not our place to say."

"But what if he gets mad at us for not telling him the truth in the first place."

"I don't think he will…I mean… I hope not."

"Armin, Levi practically owns the very school we all attend. Not even practically. He's part owner of it. Him and Erwin. They own the school. Because we are their students they practically own us. Eren is one of the students in Levi's care. Yet he doesn't fucking know. I can't Armin. I need to tell Eren."

"Mikasa… we can't tell him, not yet anyway. And who's to say that we need to? This is only ONE date. Maybe, it won't even work out. Maybe he will tell him. We don't know Levi, like Hanji and Erwin do. So maybe we just need to lay off. At least for tonight." Armin explains.

"I guess I'm over reacting or whatever but I don't care. I don't want him to get hurt like last time."

"It won't happen again and I don't think Eren will let it happen again. So we just need to believe in him, okay?"

Mikasa just nods.

A little while Later Eren comes back fully dressed. Twirling around for his friends.

"So..?"

"Eren you look great!" Armin says excitedly.

"You really do look awesome Eren, bad ass." Mikasa says forcing a smile a little. Eren doesn't notice it though, he's too busy looking in the mirror making sure his hair is okay. He sprays a little bit of his vanilla scented body spray.

Eren phone buzzes. "Oh, he's here!"

He hugs his two favorite people in the world. "I'll be back around 11 or 12. Or maybe not at all. I'll surely let you know." He smiles at them.

"Be careful! Have fun though!" Armin says.

Eren walks out his dorm room and out the building. Levi is leaning against his car. He has on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a dark grayish tie, black dress up pants with black dress shoes.

Eren walks up to him , Levi looks him over. "Damn.." Levi breathes out.

"What?" Eren ask.

"You look… delicious.." Levi says licking his lips. Eren shudders at Levi's voice. The raven smirked because he noticed it.

They finally get into the car, driving off to where ever Levi was taking the brunette.

The whole way in the car the only thing Eren hoped for was for Levi to ravish him all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the grammar and whatever mistakes I make v.v   
> 8 kudos already! Thank you <3   
> Please continue to read ! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Song is Close - Nick Jonas ft Tove Lo  
> Second Song is Something New by Zendaya.

Levi and Eren are sitting at the table at the restaurant. They just ordered their food. Now they are waiting for it to come out. Eren looks at Levi before speaking. He bites his lip. He really wants to know about Levi. Who Levi is. Everything about Levi, Eren doesn't want to miss a detail about the raven. Eren finally got the nerve to speak.

"So Levi…tell me about yourself?"

"What do you wanna know brat?"

Eren blushed and mumbles. "I'm not a brat."

Levi just chuckles.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Birthday?"

"The 25th."

"The 25th of what?" Eren ask.

Levi sighs. "December."

"Your birthday is on Christmas! That's so awesome."

"Yeah yeah, keep asking questions."

"Favorite author?"

"I don't have one. Although for a brief moment I was strangely into Shakespeare."

"Romeo and Juliet guy?" Levi chuckles at what Eren says.

"Yes. Romeo and Juliet guy."

"This might be a little personal. Are you gay? Bisexual? Pansexual?"

"I'm gay. Well…as gay as I can get."

Eren giggles. "Hm…Are you from here?"

"No, I was born in France, I moved to America when I turn 23."

"Is it too personal to ask why?"

Levi just smirks a little. "I just had to get the fuck outta there. That's all. Now enough about me. Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" Eren ask.

"Your favorite color?"

"Hm..I don't really have one…I guess it would have to be teal. Or just green. Green/blue. I don't know." Eren replies shyly.

"Birthday?"

"March 30th."

"You have a favorite author?"

"Well. You know Armin. He got me into this story, something about these big ass human gorilla monster people that eat other humans. And…I think it's called Attack on Titan. Anyway it's really awesome."

"I actually think I know which one you're talking about. I like it too. Especially the corporal." Levi says smirking at Eren.

* * *

Dinner went by awesomely for the brunette and raven. Now they were in the car. The song Close by Nick Jonas is playing on the radio. Eren is fidgeting in his seat, Levi is smirking to himself. He can't wait to get the brat home. Levi starts singing the words.

_Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

_Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too…_

Eren is taken aback. _'Levi can sing?!'_ he thinks to himself. Eren hangs on every word, every pronunciation, every sound that Levi sings.

_Close, ooh Oh, so close, ooh I want you close, ooh_

_Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to_

Levi's hand slides up Eren's thigh. Eren is shuddering all over his body. Levi feels it and he smirks to himself. The brunette bites on his lip a little hard.

_Get close, ooh Oh, so close, ooh I want you close, ooh_

_Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no._

Soon Levi pulls into the garage of his apartment building. Parking his car in his usual spot. They both practically jump out of the car to the elevator. They stand next to each other, they're so close but so far. Levi is holding out until he can get the brat into his apartment. The elevator is moving so slow for both of them. Finally they hear a ding. Eren follows Levi right out the elevator to his place. Levi unlocks and opens the door to his apartment.

"Where's your bedroom?" Eren ask the raven.

Levi points toward where his room is. Eren starts walking toward the bedroom. When Eren steps into Levi's bedroom it takes no longer than a second for Eren to feel trapped against the wall. Levi's lips are pushed against Eren's, his hands finding their way under his loose sweater shirt. Eren lifts his arms automatically as Levi pulls it up over his head. Their lips only separate for that one second before they're locked onto one another's again. Levi's hands claw gently down Eren's smooth stomach to the top of his black tight pants. As he tugs on them a bit roughly, making Eren moan out from the surprise, Levi's hands quickly move to Eren's plump ass, giving it a good smack that makes him moan into his mouth. Eren's hands grip around Levi's grey tie, tugging on it, moaning into his mouth, he likes what he's getting himself into. He pushes his bottom half more towards Levi, pressing his aching erect dick against Levi's rock hard bulge. It only makes Eren crave Levi even more now. Levi grabs the front of Eren's pants and undoes them, stripping his pants down before Levi comes face to face with Eren's dick in his tight panties. Levi grins from the sight of his panties, biting his lip as he looks up as this flushed boys face. Keeping his eyes locked on Eren's he pants a soft kiss right on his shaft from his panties. It makes Eren twitch, which makes Levi feel more dominant. He gets Eren out of his boots and pants, leaving him in just his panties. "I like those on you... a lot.." he grins and bites his lip loving how delicious this boy looks. He takes Eren and plants his kisses on his lips, making him walk backwards to the bed before he gently pushes him down on it. With out asking or thinking Eren decides to grab for Levi's pants.

His hands try to work fast but sexy at the same time, undoing his pants, he can already feel Levi's hard cock. Levi decides to unbutton his dress shirt and take it off but leaving his tie loose around his neck. He watches as Eren pulls down his pants only to have the surprise of his cock spring out in front of Eren's face. "Did you plan to bring me home tonight?" Eren almost is actually shocked that Levi wore nothing under his pants. Levi let's out a chuckle then steps out of his shoes and pants. He pushes Eren back gently on the bed and starts kissing down his neck, noticing him getting goosebumps from the sensation, his lips travel down Erin's stomach, biting the top of his panties and pulling them down slowly till Eren's dick comes out to play. Levi pulls his panties down till they're off of him, letting his finger tips graze Eren's shaft lightly making him twitch. He chuckles a little, putting both his hands under Eren's thighs to push them up. His knees are up to his shoulders, Levi leans down and kisses softly down Eren's shaft to his sensitive balls, past his taint, letting the tip of his tongue circle around his naughty hole. Eren takes in a gasping moan from the feeling, he bites on his own finger as he tries to look down. He feels Levi's warm tongue and breath hit his naughty hole, making his moan a little louder from this pleasure. He hears a pop which makes him look more to see what it was but he doesn't see anything. Levi takes the lube that's near him and slathers it on his fingers, circling Eren's hole and ever so gently pushing his finger inside. Eren's legs start to go down from being up near his shoulders, planting his feel on the bed but keeping his bubble but up. His back is a little arched as Levi works his slippery finger inside him. Eren's heart beats quickly from the slow smooth excitement, as Levi fingers Eren's hole he then feels his hand on his shaft. Levi strokes Eren's shaft a little tight, pushing his lips at the base of his shaft giving him soft suck kisses. Eren's mind is all over the place, he feels something building up inside him and at this point can't keep his moans to himself. Levi takes notice of Eren's moans, of how his body is reacting to what he's doing to him. He hits a certain spot deep into Eren's rectum, which makes Eren react in a way that Levi wanted. He hits his spot over and over again and from the looks of it Eren's about to cum. Before he does, Levi lubes up his middle finger and works it in, eventually getting Eren to loose up but as this second build up starts he stops once more and at this point Eren just wants to cum.

Levi stops what he's doing as gets on his knees, pushing his shaft down with his thumb and starts pushing his tip into Eren's throbbing rectum. Eren knows he needs to stay relaxed, his legs up on Levi's chest, his hands place on Levi's sexy stomach he holds onto Eren's thighs. "Deeper mmm please..." Eren whimpers to Levi, he puts a little more lube and he fulfills his request. Levi is deep into Eren, every thrust he drives into him makes Eren plead for more. His tight hole wrapped around Levi's cock feels so good, he leans down pushing Eren's legs around his waist. Locking his lips on Eren's so he can catch even moan that they exchange. His cock is pulsing inside his tight hole. He pins down Eren's hands so he can't do a damn thing. Eren's moans become louder and his breaths are quicker. He's close. Real close. Levi doesn't stop or slow down for one minute, his thighs slap against Eren's back thighs, pleasing this delicious boy in every way he can. Slow stokes, long strokes, quick ones and deep ones. "I'm gonna cu..nnh..I'm go..ahh..nna cum Levi!" Eren moans so loudly. Both Levi and Eren orgasm at the same time. Eren's seed all over his and Levi's stomach. Levi's cum deep in Eren. After Levi pulls out, he falls on his back.

"Damn." Eren breathes out. Levi starts getting up

. "Okay, get up." "But-"

"We need to clean off and I need new sheets on my bed." Eren squints at Levi.

"No-now?!"

"Yes. Now…So get up, go into the bathroom clean up while I change the sheets." Eren hauls himself up and goes to the bathroom inside Levi's room, cleaning himself up.

Levi comes in soon after. The brunette makes it to the bed first, getting under the covers still naked from previously. He doesn't realize the raven is staring at him. Eren closes his eyes getting comfortable in the big bed, he feels the other side of the bed dip. Eren peeks his one eye open. Levi sees him and chuckles. He opens his arms for the boy.

"Yay!" Eren exclaims in a tired voice. He moves closer to Levi and cuddles into him. His head laying on the ravens broad chest while his hand is over his stomach. Levi pulls Eren just a little closer so the brunette's leg is over his. Levi kisses the top of Eren's head.

"Goodnight, brat." He giggles at Levi calling him a brat.

"Night, old man."

**— — — —**

Levi stretches. He pats the side next to him but nobody was there. He soon smells something delicious. He throws his legs over the side of the bed, getting up, sliding on his briefs and starts walking out his room toward the kitchen. When he gets there he lets out a small chuckle to himself. He sees the cute brunette in the raven's shirt. Moving his hips and dancing around to the song that's playing on the radio. The brunette is singing the words to the song.

_Don't know your name, but I guess I really don't care I prolly should wait,_

_but I wanna letcha go there I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something new, all night I wanna try something_

_Ahhh ooh, ahhh, I wanna try baby_

_Ahhh ooh, all night_

_Ahhh, babe_

Levi lets out another chuckle. This is the cutest sight he has ever seen in his 34 years of life. Levi sneaks his way over to the brunette and pushes up on Eren gripping the boys hips dancing with him. For a minute Eren dances back until he noticed there was someone else there. He jumps. "Levi?!" Levi starts dying laughing. He is genuinely laughing. The sound is like music to Eren's ears he smiles at Levi laugh. 'It's amazing..' Eren thinks to himself.

"That was fucking great." Levi wipes his eyes, trying to come down from laughing so hard. "Woo, that was good!"

"Anyway, go sit at the table! I'll be done in two minutes." Eren turns around and goes back to cooking.

Levi obliges and goes to sit down at the table. A few minutes later, Eren brings a whole tray of food to Levi. On the tray is eggs benedict, with a croissant, two pieces of french toast with powder sugar on them, a small bowl of fruit salad, and earl grey tea.

"Wow… this is quite the spread Eren." Eren smiles at him then retreats back to the kitchen getting his own plate. He comes back over to the table and sits in the seat next to Levi. Levi takes a piece of the eggs benedict, the flavor takes over his taste buds.

"Oh my god." the raven breathes. "Eren this is fucking delicious."

Eren just smiles at him. "What kind of pastry chef would I be if I didn't know how to cook all meals?"

Levi nodded , agreeing to what Eren said. The food was so good Levi didn't even dare want to speak. For the first time in a while, Levi stuffed his face. He usually doesn't because he finds it repulsive when people eat like hungry animals, but this meal was…just different.

**— — — —**

After they finished eating and they both got dressed. Levi drove Eren back to his dorm. Levi pulls up in front of it. Eren leans over and kisses Levi's lips. Pulling away a little, Eren looks in the raven's eyes.

"I wanna see you again…"

"I don't get off of work until 7 tomorrow."

"Then i'll be calling you at 7:30." Eren smiles and then gets out the car. "Oh and Levi…I had so much fun last night…" With that Eren walks away smiling to himself.

Levi watches Eren walk away. "I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you fucking leave." he says out loud to himself. "That brat, is gonna be the death of me."


	4. Chapter 4

Armin looks up at the door of his dorm. Seeing his best friend standing there with the biggest shit eating grin, he has ever saw.

"Okay…what's got you happy?" Armin ask.

Eren walks in and shuts the door behind him. "The date was wonderful."

Armin looks up and down at his bestfriend. "Bitch, you still wearing the clothes from last night! BITCH! Tell me everything. Right now."

Armin pushes his notebooks and books out of the way. Eren walks over and sits down on the bed. He looks at Armin.

"So he took me to this nice ass restaurant, we talked, got to know each other, the part went fucking fantastic. So we finish dinner he buys desert, he fed me strawberries and was whispering nasty but cute stuff in my ear. So he paid for the bill and we got into his car."

Armin looks at his friend excited to hear the rest of these very very juicy details.

"So then we were in the car, the radio playing. You know it's late night so slow music was on. So you know that new song by Nicki and Tove Lo…yeah well that song was playing. He started to sing it!"

"He can sing?!" Armin exclaims.

"Bitch, like a fucking angel."

"Oh my god…"

"So we get to his place, we didn't touch the entire elevator ride up to his apartment. Once we got in, I asked him where his bedroom was. Well…we got in… I didn't even have time to close the door. Armin….he ate me the fuck up. Oh my god! I have never had an orgasm like that. It was so intense. My toes curled, I forgot how to breathe, my eyes was so far back in my head, i'm pretty sure I could see my fucking brain." Eren tells Armin excitedly.

"Damn Eren…. Damn…. I don't even know what to say to that… damn…. he is that good?"

"AND MOTHER FUCKING THEN SOME ARMIN!" Eren yells.

"Bitch, the man serenaded you, then he fucked you stupid…how are you standing right now?"

"Armin…I don't even know to be honest."

Armin laughs. "I'm glad you had a good night, honestly."

"What did you do bestie?" Eren ask.

"I went over to Erwin's place, we ordered in." the long hair blonde laughs a bit. "He put it in fucking work Eren. It's like every time we have sex it's like amazing. I thought he was gonna blow my fucking back out honestly. The boogina is quite happy though, so I can't complain."

Eren laughs. "Is this what our life has come to Armin?"

Armin nods and laughs. "I wanna hear about Mikasa's and Hanji's sex life to be honest."

"I don't think I'm ready for that Armin…and anyway you really think Mikasa would go into detail? I doubt it."

"That's true, since Hanji is gender fluid, but still. It would be interesting to know."

"You're just interested in sex in general Armin."

Eren sighs."You're right."

They both look at each other and laugh out loud.

Once they calm down Armin ask his best friend a question. "So , are y'all going on another date?"

"I don't know…I hope so."

"Did he tell you about his job?" Armin ask.

"Yeah, he's like part owner of a hands-on school, but he's not the owner of our school."

"y-you asked him?"

"No. He said he wasn't when we talked about it." Eren said.

Armin just nods. "Well, my very bestfriend I love you dearly, but this sexy human needs to study."

"You're a nerd."

"A sexy nerd…Erwin likes it… speaking of…"

Eren shakes his head. "I'm gone, i'm leaving!"

Armin laughs at Eren walking out the room.

— — — —

It's been 6 weeks since Levi and Eren started dating. Though they aren't official, they do act like a sappy couple. They spend all their time they have together. Unless Eren is busy with class and Levi with work. Not only was he busy with school Eren has been feeling a little under the weather but he had to push through. Eren was in class with his best friend, hoping he didn't get sick. Usually they have class in an home-ec class room. Today they were going to finally be working hands on in the Kitchen with their Professor or mostly known as Chef Hannes.

They all will be making tier cakes, their own design choice. They'll be making the cake from scratch, their own butter cream. They'll be using fondant and whatever else they feel they need to make their cakes stick out.

They were past all the little stuff. Such as pizza, breads, etc. Eren has been ready to make a cake forever. Now he's finally here.

"I want you all not to fool around, take your take getting to learn the do's and don't of baking, even though we went over them. Also we have special guest coming today."

"Special guest?" someone says.

"Yes. The two who basically created this hands on program and school. They also own the restaurant."

"Wow, you hear that Armin. We get to meet the 'deans'." Eren whispers to his friend laughing a little.

Armin just smiles at his friend thinking in his head 'we already know them Eren'. He just kept smiling at his friend.

"Okay class, let's begin."

Everyone starts grabbing all the things they need. Everyone's gathering ingredients. Preheating ovens. Mixing batters.

Eren let his cakes cool down. Now he starts assembling them together. He has this idea to make a dynamic cake. He wants his cake to resemble a beach. Instead of a circular cake, he made two square cakes and one circular cake. Currently at the moment he's making butter cream to use as a crumb coat.

About 30 minutes later Eren along with Armin and a few other people in the class. He's assembling his cake.

"Everyone!" Chef Hannes calls to everyone. Some stop and others keep making their cakes Eren being one of them. Armin looks at his friend and bites on his lip in a nervous manner.

"I would like everyone to meet Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman. These are the owners of our hands on school."

Soon as the name Levi left Chef Hannes name , Eren looked up at Levi.

The brunette and raven lock eyes with each other. Eren is pissed. You can see the anger in his eyes. He doesn't keep his eyes on Levi for long , he goes right back to making his cake. That nauseous feeling Eren has been trying to knock from the morning finally was intensifying. He put his hand over his mouth and ran past Levi and out the back door of the kitchen.

Armin came running after his friend with a cup of water in his hand. He rubs his friends back until he finishes. He hands the brunette the cup.

"You okay now?" Armin ask his friend.

"I don't know where that came from." Eren admits. "Levi owns this school and he didn't tell me."

"How do you feel about th-"

"Eren."

They both turn toward the raven haired man. Armin looks at Eren. "Want me to stay?"

Eren shakes his head. "Go finish your cake, and wrap mine up for me so I can finish on it later."

Armin nods, then walks back into the kitchen.

"You own the fucking school?"

Levi nods.

"You didn't think it was an important thing to tell me?"

"I did, just… I didn't know how."

"Levi, why didn't you jus-" Eren was interrupted by the sickness again. He started throwing up again. Levi ran back inside for a minute to get a paper towel and water, he came back out to Eren. He handed him the paper towel.

"Eren…are you okay?"

He nods his head and takes the water. "Yeah…I think I just ate something bad."

"You're sick every morning though." Levi states.

"No, i'm only nauseous in the morning because I don't eat then when I eat i feel better! Anyway that's not the point! Why didn't you just tell me!"

"I was Eren. Just not…now."

Eren sighs. "I'm tired."

"Want me to take you home?"

Eren shakes his head. "I'll text you later or something." Eren left Levi with that. He walked back into the kitchen over to his best friend. "Take me back to my dorm please."

"Of course." Armin agrees. The brunette and blonde leave together.

— — — —

Mikasa barges into Eren's room as he bent over his trash can in his room.

"That's it Eren. You been sick everyday for the last week. We're going to the fucking doctors!"

As he finishes emptying his stomach. He wipes his mouth with a tissue he has. He looks at his sister with a face. "I'm fine mika!"

"No you're not Eren. Get dressed we're going. Even if I have to fucking drag you."

Eren stands up and looks at her. He just sighs and starts throwing on some clothes. Once he's done, he walks past Mikasa and out the door. Mikasa is right behind him with Armin.

They make it to Mikasa's car. They all get in and she drives Eren to the hospital. She finds a parking spot. They all get out the car.

"I already told Hanji, so they're waiting for us."

"Hanji is gonna be my doctor?"

"Yup."

Eren lets out a loud groan. They walk inside the hospital. Hang is standing by the reception desk.

"Hanji." Mikasa says with a smile.

"Hey babe!" they say in sing songs voice. They walk over to Mikasa and kisses her on the cheek. "Come on, you guys follow me."

They walk back to the exam room. Eren sits on the exam table. While Armin and Mikasa seat at the other two chairs in the room. Hanji starts doing a physical exam. Taking his temperature, blood pressure.

"So now what did you say was wrong with Eren."

"He's been throwing up every morning. He's been really tired. He's also been really fucking hormonal."

Hanji chuckles a bit. "If he wasn't a guy, I would think he was pregnant." That moment that's when it dawns on Hanji. "Alright, I know it's embarrassing and everything but I need you to pee in a cup. Then we're going to take some blood. Alright?"

Eren nodded taking the cup from Hanji. He went into the bathroom they had to do his business. He washed his hands then came out the bathroom, putting the cup on the counter. He climbed back on the exam table.

Hanji then proceeded to take his blood. After they took Eren's blood they gave him something to much on. "Okay, so the results should take about a day or two. I'll definitely call you and come back in."

They all nodded and left the hospital.

Two days later, it was a Saturday afternoon. It was beautiful sunny day outside for it being fall. The wind wasn't too windy. Here Eren and his friends were sitting in a exam room waiting for Hanji to come in.

Mikasa is nervous for her brother, Armin is nervous for his best friend. Eren is nervous for his damn self. The thoughts going through his head right now are not ones anyone should be thinking. He's hoping it's not anything horrible.

The door open and in walks Hanji. She leans against the counter in the room looking at Eren.

"Eren when's the last time you've been sexually active?"

"Um…almost two weeks ago… oh my god , do I have an STD?!"

"Oh god, honey no. Nothing like that. It's just…well Eren I don't know how to tell you this… I mean I do…but.."

"But what.. Hanji what is it. What's wrong with my brother."

Hanji looks over at Mikasa then looks back at Eren and smiles.

"Eren, you're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

"Pr-pre-pregnant? Ho-how could I be…How could…I..I'm a guy…th-that's not…that isn't possible…you… you must have your test mixed up… it must be wrong.. pre-pregnant?!"

"I can't fully explain it either, you obviously have some kind of gene, but for right now I want to get you an ultra-sound so we can both be certain, that these test aren't mixed up. So follow me to the ultrasound room."

Eren gets up, Mikasa and Armin following in suit. They get to the room. Eren climbs on the exam table and lays back.

"Lift up your shirt and pull your pants down a bit."

Eren does what they say. Looking at the screen. Hanji squirts a bit of the gel on his lower abdomen. She gets the doppler and start rubbing over his stomach where the gel is. The first thing everyone in the room hears is the heart beat. Eren's head goes back and he closes his eyes. 'This can't be real' he thinks to himself.

"Whoa.." Armin breathes out.

"H-hanji….how…is this possible?" Mikasa ask.

"Well." Hanji points. "The baby is currently in his uterus."

"U-uterus? He's actually a woman?"

Hanji shakes her head. "It's uncommon but not unknown. Men are sometimes born with uteruses and even though he's a man , he also has woman eggs. Meaning the sperm traveled to his egg."

Mikasa stares at the screen in disbelief. Armin stares at the screen in shock as well. Eren thinks he's dreaming.

"Well Eren, I can you one thing, you're definitely further than two weeks." Hanji looks at the screen stilling rubbing the doppler over Eren's stomach. "You're almost 6 weeks pregnant, so over a month, nearing your second month."

Eren finally opens his eyes and looks at the screen in front of him. "Oh my god…" he says.

"Would you like pictures?"

Eren didn't say anything. Mikasa nodded her head yes. Hanji nodded in understanding. After capturing the picture, she cleaned Eren's stomach off then the doppler off.

The brunette sat up and fixed himself. He knew he was on the verge of breaking but he was trying to hold back as well as he could.

"I want you to come back in two weeks, so you can have a full check up. How about October 23rd, wednesday at 11am?" Hanji looks at Eren. Realizing they were getting a response, she looked at his two best friends.

Armin answered for him. "That's good , we don't have class that day. And he doesn't work so we'll be there."

Hanji nodded. She patted Eren on the shoulder. This time Eren felt sick and it wasn't because of the morning sickness. He jumped up and ran out of the room toward the bathroom.

"Armin, who's the father?" Mikasa asked.

Armin bit his lip.

"It's that short son of bitch , isn't it?!"

Hanji raised her brow. "Who are we talking about?"

"Your kebler elf of a fucking friend knocked my brother up." Mikasa says.

"Kebler elf?" That's when he dawns on Hanji."Levi?"

Mikasa nodded.

"Babe this is bad. Le-Levi doesn't want kids. In fact… he hates kids."

"That's just fucking great!" Mikasa threw her hands in the air and stormed out of the room.

"Damn…" Hanji says under their breath.

"You aren't going to tell Levi right?" Armin ask.

"Of course not. Patient confidentiality and all that and also it's not my place." Hanji smiled at Armin.

He smiled back at them. "I'll see you later Hanji."With that Armin left.

The blonde walks outside the hospital to see the siblings standing by Mikasa's car. They all get in and ride back to the dorms in complete utter silence.

— — — —

For days Eren stays locked up in his dorm. The only time he comes out is to eat and even then he just goes back right to his room. It's been two whole weeks since he's found out that he's pregnant. So many things is running through his mind at this point. How was he going to tell Levi? How would Levi react? How would he take care of a baby? Where would he live? Would he have to leave school? Even if his friends are there for him , how is he going to survive? How was he gonna tell school? What would his life be like? Does Levi even want kids? Maybe he should get an abortion? Keep the baby give it up for adoption?

So many things went through the brunette's head. When he had his appointment with Hanji on Wednesday. They took more of his blood, they took his weight, blood pressures, also another ultra-sound. At this current moment Eren was in his bed staring at the picture of the human inside of him right now.

"I just have to tell him." Eren said to himself out loud. "I haven't talked to him in three weeks." He sighs to himself. "Just fucking call him Eren." the brunette tries to hype himself up.

Eren picks up his phone and finds Levi's number. He presses call. After four or five rings.

"Eren.." Levi said.

"H-hey…I'm sorry, i'm probably calling you during work."

"No no it's okay. I'm not that busy." Levi says in a softer voice.

"I need to talk to you about some things. When are you free?"

It takes a minute for him to reply. "Actually my schedule just got clear so whenever."

"Can we meet at the park down the street from the school in about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, i'll see you in twenty."

With that Eren hangs up. He gets up and decides it's time to take a shower. He gets his towel and shower things and heads toward the shower.

10 minutes later Eren emerges back in his room putting on some clean skinny jeans, a regular t-shirt , a jacket, a beanie, and his favorite forest green scarf. He grabs his phone and keys shoving it in his pocket. He looks at the picture on his bed, he walks over to it and picks it up also shoving that in his pocket.

Eren gets to the park 5 minutes early. He sits down at one of the benches. His hands are in his pockets, he's just sitting there dazed in his own thoughts. So dazed out he doesn't even hear when someone walks up to him.

"…ren! Er….Eren!" Levi yells at him.

"Huh?"

"Damn brat, i've been calling you for three minutes."

"Oh sorry. I was daydreaming."

"I see that." Levi says and sits down next to Eren. "So are we gonna talk about why you haven't spoken to me in three weeks?"

"Well one, you lied to me. Two, you could have told me. Three, you lied to me."

"I didn't lie Eren. I was going to tell you, I just…there wasn't a right moment. I didn't want you to get scared and run off or some shit. I don't fucking know but I was going to tell you."

Eren just scoffs. "Fine, you're making it up to me." He looks at the raven out the corner of his eye.

The raven just smirks at him, Eren can't help but smirk back. Levi moves over a little but his arm around Eren.

Eren sighs. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask."

Eren playfully hit him. "I'm serious."

"Go head, ask."

"Wh-what do you think about kids?"

"They're snotty bratty and shitty."

"Do you want some someday?"

"Not really, with my career, I think I have enough."

"So you don't want kids?"

"No…Eren where is this coming from?"

"Just one more question."

Levi raises his brow at Eren.

"What if I was having your baby?"

Levi laughs. "That's not possible so I don't have to worry about it."

Eren stiffens up. Levi notices it too.

"Eren?"

The brunette pulls the picture out his pocket. He holds it in his hand for a second, he takes a deep breath. With a shaky hand, he moves from Levi's grip and puts the picture on his lap. "Well…it's true and it's happening." That's all the brunette says. He gets up and starts walking away.

Levi picks up the picture in his lap and looks at it. The name on the top of the ultra-sound, the little dot written with the words baby next to it. "Holy shit…" Levi says to himself. "What. the. fuck."

The raven looks up to see where Eren gone but he's no where in sight. "Fuck!" Levi says to himself more. The raven starts running to his car, literally. He gets in his car, pulling out his he throws it int he passenger seats and starts driving to the dorms. For the first time in a long time Levi Ackerman was freaking the fuck out.

— — — —

Once he pulls up to the dorms , he parks his car and sees Eren about to walk inside. He jumps out of his car and runs over to brunette jumps at the sudden pull of the arm. Levi was dragging him back to his car.

"Thi-this is a joke right Eren? This is just one big ass joke. You got this shit off the fucking internet right?"

Eren just stands there looking down at his shoes but not at Levi.

"Eren…this isn't possible. You're a fucking guy. How could I get you pregnant by fucking you in the ass. It just isn't fucking possible."

"Well it's possible…and it's happening." Eren mutters.

"Holy shit Eren. You have to be fucking delusional, no doctor in their right mind.." Levi stops when he hears sniffles.

"You think I want this shit Levi?! DO YOU?! I'm twenty fucking one and i'm pregnant! I haven't even fucking graduated yet. Did I mention i'm a fucking man! I didn't ask for this but the shit is happening!" Eren exclaims a little loud, good thing there aren't many people walking around.

"Get rid of it then."

"What?" Eren croaks out.

"I don't want a fucking baby and it's obvious you don't either, so get rid of it."

"Levi…what?! How could be okay with killing your baby?"

"Who's to say it's mine?!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Eren really screams this time. He takes a deep breath. "You know what, i'm doing the logical thing here, you're freaking out, so i'll give you time. No matter what the fuck you do it's happening and i'm keeping this baby. Maybe i'll give it up for adoption or actually keep it I don't fucking know but now i'm not going to abort it. If by a week you still want me to kill your fucking child, expect me not to be in your fucking life." Eren said with a huff, he immediately turns on his heels and walks away.

"FUCK!" Levi yells as he gets back into his car, he starts driving off to his apartment."FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He slams his fist on the steering wheel.

— — — —

Levi is sitting on his couch in a fucking daze, he keeps staring at this picture in front of him. Shock is not the word he is in right now. A knock at his door gets him out of the shock for a moment.

"Come in." he says.

He looks up to see his friends walking inside. Hanji walks over to him.

"So Eren told you then?"

Levi looked up at her. "How the fuck did you know?"

"I'm his doctor."

"WHAT!" Levi screams. "YOU THINK IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD FUCKING THING TO TELL ME BEFORE HE DID THE FUCK FOUR EYES!"

"Levi, calm down. It's not like it's Hanji fault." Erwin says in a calm tone, staying calm the entire time.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EYEBROWS."

"Eren called me and said you were a little freaked out…so we wanted to check on you." Hanji admits.

"A kid who's not even my fucking boyfriend, who goes to the school I own is pregnant. AND it's my fucking baby." Levi starts to laugh a little bit hysterically."THE PRESS IS GONNA EAT THIS THE FUCK UP, THE OTHER COMPANIES, COWORKERS, PEOPLE ALL OVER THE WORLD IS GONNA LOVE THIS." Levi keeps laughing. "THIS JUST IN, BUSINESS MOGUL LEVI ACKERMAN EXPECTING A FUCKING CHILD WITH A STUDENT FROM HIS OWN SCHOOL, TOP IT OFF THE STUDENT IS A MAN!" The raven is in a crazy fit of laughter. "This is fucking great! Just great!" He continues to laugh.

Hanji and Erwin look at each other. Erwin decides to approach the short raven carefully."Levi…" Erwin says.

Levi looks at him but keeps laughing."Isn't this great Erwin? Our company, our school, our restaurants is going to be the biggest laughing stalk of America." Levi chuckles.

"Levi…you're laughing." Erwin says.

"Shitty glasses." Levi says.

"Yes shorty?"

"I want you to get rid of that thing inside Eren."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"I don't want a baby….I'm not ready for a kid, he damn sure not ready for a kid. It's not too late terminate it."

"Levi, that choice isn't up to us and how could you not be excited? You're 34 years old."

"Hanji, get fucking rid of the damn thing."

Hanji was starting to get really mad but they tried to suppress it as good as they could."Levi, the baby is a living thing, and it's our not choice."

"HANJI, JUST DO IT , TALK HIM FUCKING INTO IT GET RID-" Levi falls back on his couch. Erwin's eyes are wide looking at Hanji.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. NOT EVERYONE CAN HAVE FUCKING KIDS, YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING BLESSED WITH A GREAT FUCKING GIFT FROM WHATEVER GODS OR THE FUCKING WORLD HAVE GIVEN YOU. IT'S HIS FUCKING BODY AND IF HE WANTS THE BABY HE CAN KEEP THE FUCKING BABY. GROW THE FUCK UP LEVI. TAKE RESPONSIBILITY , HE'S YOUNG AND HE'S FUCKING SCARED, THE LEAST YOUR COLD TINY HEART COULD DO IS HELP THE KID OUT. HE IS HAVING YOUR FUCKING CHILD. "

Hanji has never been so mad in their entire life. Erwin is still shocked by Hanji actually punching Levi. They say no more as Hanji stomps out the apartment slamming the door behind them. Levi sits on the edge of his couch wiping the blood that's dripping down his mouth.

"Hanji is right you know, I understand this is scary and it's actually crazy a man getting pregnant but it happened. You're the adult here Levi. You need to do what is right." Erwin says.

"What the fuck is the right thing Eyebrows? Marrying him? Finding a home?"

Erwin shook his head."I'm sure he would want his baby to have a father."

"I don't wanna be a father Erwin."

"Well he's giving you the space to leave, so take it, I guess." Erwin says a hint of disappointment in his voice. The blonde gets up from where he's sitting and walks toward the door. "I gotta say I am a little disappointed at you Levi. I thought you were better then this." That's all he says before he walks out.

Levi sits there deep in fucking thought. He throws the picture onto the coffee table in front of him. "Fuck" he says under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

"Eren.." Armin knocks on the door. He slowly opens the door peeking his head in. He hears sniffles. "Oh, Eren." Armin now walks fully in, closing the door behind him. He walks over to his best friend and puts his arms around him, hugging him tight.

"He-he told me to..to have an-an abortion Armin…a fucking abort-" Eren couldn't even finish his sentence the tears started up again.

"He's a dick. A short cold tiny dick." Armin says. Eren lets out a little laugh.

"Armin…i'm pregnant…I can't live at the dorms anymore. I can't be here…I need a better job. How am I going to finish school?"

"Shh, let's worry about that tomorrow. Right now we're gonna go out for some ice cream."

"Armin…it's the middle of fall."

"Ice cream is good at any time of year for any type of reason, psh."

Eren laughs at his weird friend then nods. "Okay…let's go." Eren stands up putting on his jacket and sweater again.

They walk out of Eren's room and stops by Armin's so he can get his things on. "Let's stop by Mikasa's room." Armin suggest. Eren just nods. They walk to the stairs and walk up two flights till they get on Mikasa's floor. Soon they're at her door knocking. She opens it.

"Eren." she hugs him.

"Hey Eren." Hanji says from the bed in Mikasa's room.

"Hi Hanji…are you okay?" Eren ask them.

"No, Levi is a dick." Hanji deadpans.

"Pssh, you're telling me. What did that bastard say now?" Eren says.

"Nothing good." Hanji says.

"Well…Hanji and Mika…Eren and I are going out to get some ice cream, want to come?" Armin ask.

"YES!" Hanji exclaims. Everyone laughs at how excited Hanji got. They got their coats on and made there way to Hanji's car. Soon they pull up to the ice cream shop that's open all year around. They go inside and each order the kind of ice cream they want. Mikasa got a Dolce de Leche. Hanji got mint chocolate. Armin got just regular vanilla with sprinkles. Eren got a banana split with extra fudge, his pregnancy cravings have been getting to him for the past week. While they all sat there eating there ice cream, Eren made up his mind in that moment.

"I'm going to keep the baby. Raise it. Up until I get bigger, i'll stay in school, but after that i'll change my major and do online. I'm also going to start looking for apartment, i'll use the money my mom left me." Everyone was shocked. Armin cleared his throat. "My grandpa left me some money to, so i'm moving in with you."

"Mom left money for both of us Eren, if you think you're in this alone, you are so wrong. We'll all live together if we have to because i'm not leaving you." Mikasa says. Armin smiles at Eren as well as Mikasa. "You guys…" Eren says with tears in his eyes."I guess we should look for a house instead."

— —

Eren and Armin along with Mikasa have been house searching for the past three weeks. He also found out that he didn't have to give up school, Erwin would help him out as much as he can and still get the credits he deserve so he can finish. Eren hasn't heard from Levi in all that time, but right now he was trying to finally grow up. He had to if he wanted to be an amazing parent. Eren still didn't know what he wanted to call himself. Maybe the baby should call him mama, maybe papa, or daddy. He didn't know, though he was way off. Eren was sitting at his desk in his dorm when he phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" "Mr. Jaeger? It's Nancy." She's the real estate agent they found.

"Oh hello Miss. Nancy."

"I was wondering if you had any time in the next hour or so, I believe i've the perfect house you and your family are looking for."

"Yes, I have time!"

"Alright, i'll text you the address, see you soon!" and with that she hung up. Eren is so excited, he can't wait to see the house. His phone buzzed indicating he got the text from he still had his phone, he decided to send out a group text to Armin and Mikasa the address.

— — — —

They all drove to the house in Erwin's car. When they got out Armin and Eren went to meet Nancy. "So this is the house." She says while walking to the front door and opening it.

"It's a five bedroom home. Of course one of the room can be turned into an office/study. They're are two master bedroom, which they both have their own bathroom. Then there's another full bathroom which is also upstairs. No basement, but they do have a full laundry room. One master bedroom is up on the second floor with the two other rooms. The other master bedroom is right down the hall there as well. If you walk this way, you have your own backyard , which is gated so no worries there, but you have a perfect view."

When you walk into the front door there's a medium size half wall to the right , you can easily see your way into the living room, to the left of you is a small wall but once you pass it, it's a big square archway to the kitchen. The kitchen has an island in the middle, bar stools under it so you can pull them out to sit, in the left corner of the room on the right wall is before the fridge there's the backdoor, then it's the fridge and some inches away from it , is the sink. On the left wall the stove with an oven. From the right to the left wall cabinets above the counters. Inside the kitchen there's another arch way leading to the dining room. When you walk out of the kitchen , you can walk right across to the living room. Which was huge. There was a big bay window, on the right wall a big tv stand cabinet , that can at least fit a 32 in tv. Across from the tv stand is a big couch, next to the couch is a love seat, across from the love seat is another one. Right in the middle of the chairs is a round coffee table. Across from the big bay window is another wide square archway, leading to the stairs and the small hallway. To the left is the stairs, to the right is the hallway. When you go down the little hallway to the left there's the study, next to the study is the laundry room, then to the right is a bedroom, keep going down maybe 3 or 4 steps and there's one master bedroom. When you go up the steps to the right there's the second master bedroom, which is huge. Across from the master bedroom is another room, turn to the left there is the other bedroom and across from that is the third bathroom. And bonus points for the house it's literally 20 minutes away from the school.

"Excuse me, Miss. Nancy." Erwin says. "Can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Everyone looks at Erwin with their eye raised. "You're getting this house right?" Erwin ask us. Armin, Mikasa and Eren all nod in agreement.

Erwin nods back in understanding. "Don't worry just wanna talk about some legal boring stuff with her, i'll be back in a second." Everyone just shrugs and turns around. They all look at each other smiling.

"So who's getting the master bedroom upstairs?" Armin says. They all look at each other again.

Eren blurts out before anyone else."ME! It's mine!" Mikasa and Armin then look at each other. Eren pats them both on the shoulder.

"Good luck figuring that out. All though the regular room upstairs is just as big as the master, except it doesn't have a walk in."

— — — —

While fighting over which room is whose , outside is a complete different story.

"Let them sign the papers, it's gonna be in there names, I just wanna pay for it." The raven says.

"Do they know you're making this payment for them?" The real estate agent ask.

"Of course they do." Erwin says smiling. "We just want it to be clear that the house will be in there name."

She looks at them quizzically then agrees. "Stop by my office later and pay then, that way i'll have all the paper work." The raven nods taking her card from her. She walks back inside to give them the papers to sign for it.

"Thanks Erwin."

"Don't thank me Levi. This is the least you can do."

"I'm a shitty person I get it."

"Are you going to talk to Eren?"

"And say what Erwin…i'm sorry i'm a dick, I want you but not the baby?"

"Levi, a baby is coming whether you like it or not. Accept it. You know he is 9 weeks pregnant now, he'll be three months in a couple of weeks."

"How do you know all that?"

"I went to his last appointment."

"Oh wow are you gonna be the substitute father now?" Levi deadpans.

"Someone needs to step the fuck up Levi, and obviously it's not gonna be you."

"Look, i'm paying for this fucking house and all the new shit in it. Isn't that enough?" Erwin looks at Levi trying to read him, maybe understand his mind set.

"You've always been a dick, i'll give you that, but right now you're just being a cold hearted fuck boy."

Levi's eyes go wide at Erwin's words.

"Yes you heard me right, a fuck boy. You're going to be a father, you're 34 years old Levi, you have an successful business, you have enough fucking money in the world. Yet you got someone who's young and still in school has never been to any other place in the world pregnant and you're turning away because …why are you turning away? Why don't you want kids Levi?"

Levi didn't say nothing. To Erwin's words he just keep staring at him.

"I'm disappointed in you friend." Erwin's saying patting Levi on his back then walks back into the house.

The raven stands there for a moment taking in every word his blonde friend said. _'Why don't I want kids'_ he ask himself.

— — — —

"Well it's all official , the house is yours. Here's the keys. We can finish the paper work later this week! Oh and all the furniture is yours as well! Congratulations on the new house!" The real estate agent tells them before she leaves completely.

Eren and his two friends look at each other and screams loudly. "WE GOT A HOUSE!" they all scream out loud. Hanji and Erwin are clapping for them.

Eren stops and rubs his stomach. "The little bug is gonna have a family after all." He smiles to himself with a sad smile.

Hanji and Erwin look at each other. "We gotta talk to the shrimp" Hanji whispered to him.

"Yeah. I know." Erwin whispers back.

— — — —

Eren and his friends have been in the house now for two weeks. Eren is now 11 weeks pregnant, he knows he has an appointment with Hanji next week to check on the munchkin. Eren was just downstairs in the living researching stuff on his computer, when he phone rang. He didn't look at the caller ID thinking it was Mikasa, or Armin.

"Hello?"

"Eren."

"L-Levi…"

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk…i'm listening." Eren says.

"In person…if it wouldn't be a trouble."

Eren thinks about it. "When?"

"It's Saturday, Today's my day off, so when ever you have time."

Eren looks at his phone, wondering who this guy he was talking to is. Levi sounds nervous, his voice has a bit of a tremble in it, you can hear it."I'll meet you at the cafe near the school in 20 minutes."

"Okay." The phone called ended just like that.

Eren got up from the couch, he was already dressed all he had to do was put his shoes on. He walked over to where his Uggs were and put them on. He slide his jacket on with his scarf. He made sure he had his phone and keys and even his wallet. Then he walked out the door. _'Armin and Mikasa won't be home for another three hours.'_ he thought to himself. Mikasa had to go to work. Armin took over Eren's hours because the blonde said he wasn't getting enough, and why would Eren say no to that. He didn't want to stand on his feet all day anyway. Eren made it to the cafe, walking inside. He already sees the raven sitting in the back, he sighs and starts walking toward that way. When he gets to the table he already sees a glass of to tea waiting for him. He looks at Levi then sits down.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Eren ask Levi getting right to the point.

"I wanted to tell you about why I don't want a child."

Eren raised his brow and got comfortable knowing this was going to be good.

"My mother was a prostitute, so I've never actually known my real father. The only father figure I had in my life was my uncle. My mother died when I was 7. So my shitty uncle had to take me in, he taught me all kinds of shit. I had to do a lot of shit in my life I didn't want to, shit that I just became numb to after a while. Anything I didn't do the right way or I didn't do it quick enough, I got the shit kicked out of me literally. This shit lasted for years, until I turned 16, I was into some deep shit because of that bastard, I found this little girl, she was 9. They were going to sell her and that's just when I had enough. I wrapped my jacket around her, picked her up and left. I said hell with everything. I stole money from my bastard uncle and got out of that situation with the little girl…Her name was Isabel."

'Was?' Eren asked himself, still looking directly at Levi.

"We left to a whole other city, the guys who took Isabel, they killed her parents, so it was just the two of us. I found a job and a little apartment and provided for us.I even went back to school. A few years later I was 19, this guy who was into the same shit I was in, found me, so I also took in his knuckled head ass. Since Farlan and I were old enough we both worked, we wanted to get the fuck out of France. Yeah we were in hiding but I knew those bastards I was in shit with would eventually find me. So I saved, we saved up as much as we could. We left a month before Isabel's birthday. We were finally in America and out of France. I learned English in school and tried to speak English around Isabel so when we got there, it would be easy for all of us. Once we were here, we were illegal so it wasn't like we could do much…"

Eren is still intently listening to every word Levi is saying, Levi shifts in his seat uncomfortably. You can tell he's living the memory as he tells it.

_Levi walks into the jewelry store, he points to the necklace in the window. The jeweler get it and wraps it up for him. After Levi leaves the place, he then starts to walk to the bakery he works at. Once he gets there his boss greets him. The raven tells his boss about his little sisters birthday asking if he could make a special cake for her. His boss agrees to it. Levi looks at his watch thinking to himself 'I should be home in an hour or two'. Two hours went by and he's walking home with the cake and present in his hands. He opens the door to the apartment building, he goes up the stairs and makes it to their apartment. He unlocks the door walking inside. Everything in his living room looks the same. He closes and locks the door behind him. He walks into the kitchen and puts candles in the cake. He lights them up. Putting Isabel's present in his pocket. He picks the cake up with both hands. He begins to walk toward his little sisters room, before he gets there he kicks Farlan's door. The door swings open._

_"Did you have to fucking kick my goddamn door?!" Farlan yells at Levi. The raven glares at him while raising his brow. Farlan shrinks back knowing not to try Levi. The raven continues to walk to Isabel's door._

_"Knock , stupid." He tells Farlan. Farlan knocks on the door, they here shuffling and then the door swings open._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Levi and Farlan yells at the red head girl. She smiles a big happy smile at them._

_"Thank you !"_

_"Now you're just a 15 year old little shit now." Levi says to his little sister. Isabel sticks her tongue out at him , he and Farlan laugh._

_"Isn't she adorable?" Farlan says. Levi snorts._

_"What are you laughing at midget?" Isabel says to Levi. Farlan stifles back a laugh. Levi pulls his present he got her and set it in front of her._

_"What this big bro?"_

_"Open it."_

_She picks up the box and opens it just to pull out another box. She opens it and her eyes are wide. "B-big bro?" He just smiles at her. "H-how did you get it? Y-you had enough?"_

_"You been wanting that necklace since we moved here. I had enough so why not?"_

_She runs up to him and hugs him tight. "Thank you big bro so much!"_

_Later that day, it was around 7 pm. They all were getting hungry. Levi didn't feel like cooking so they all agreed on take out. "Alright, i'm going to get dinner, i'll be right back." Levi tells the two he now considers his siblings._

_"Be careful big bro!" Isabel yells._

_—_

_Levi comes home 30 minutes later with bags of Chinese food in his hands."Brats! Food is here!" Levi yells as he puts the food down on the table."Brats!" Levi yells again. 'What the fuck are they doing?' he thinks to himself. "Okay, i'm not playing hide and seek!" Levi yells again. "They better not be trying to fuck with me." Levi mutters under his breath._

_The raven makes two plates of food for them. He picked up both plates and started walking toward Isabel's room. He realize Farlan wasn't in his. The door was slightly open. Levi kicked the door open thinking it would scared them but he was so wrong. Both plates of food fell out of his hands and on to the floor. There was blood on the walls, Farlan was sitting up against the wall muttering something. Levi walks closer to him and bends down. Farlan opens his eyes. "Oh god Levi, I-I tried. I..I…I tried to keep them away from us… I…I'm so sorry Levi…I'm sorry…I'm so fucking sorry." The raven is shaking terrified as fuck but he tries his best to push it down, he pulls out his phone and starts dialing 911._

_"Farlan you are going to be okay…where is Isabel…"_

_"_ _Sh-she's…" Farlan just points to where she is. Levi looks at him. The raven gets up and slowly starts walking toward the bed. From his view he can see her feet. Any color that was left in his skin was gone, his heart felt like it was gonna climb out through his mouth. He walked to the side of the bed, he sees Isabel laying there, blood surrounding her. Levi falls to his knees._

— —

"I was suppose to watch them..I was suppose to keep them safe and I couldn't even do that." Levi finishes off saying to Eren. The brunette is literally in tears right now, he can't even hold them back.

"Levi…" he chokes out in a whisper.

"Tch, brat. Stop crying." Levi deadpans

"Why didn't you just tell me…"

"Eren we still don't know each other well, that much is fucking obvious. I didn't think you would get pregnant…"

"It's no excuse for you telling me to abort it."

"I-I know…that was a real dick move. I probably can't ever apologize enough for that, but I miss you Eren.."

"Do you really?" Levi nods.

"I do.." "You just really don't want this baby, do you Levi..?"

The raven puts his head down. "I don't know what I want Eren…Every time I really love something I lose it."

Eren looks at Levi really trying to read him. "You're scared, you'll get to attached to us and then we'll leave you?"

Levi doesn't say anything. Eren bites his lip. "How about we get to know each other really Levi… You don't have to come to appointments or anything like that…just we can start off slow."

"Are you sure that's what you want Eren?"

"I don't know, but we gotta start somewhere right?" Levi looks at Eren, the raven has to admit he's shocked.

"I don't wanna..." Levi clears his throat. "Eren...I don't want to lose you." T

he brunette raises his brow at the raven, his face softens at the vulnerable Levi in front of him. "Then stop doing stupid shit."

Levi sucks his teeth like always. "Shitty brat." Levi then looks up at Eren getting lost in those turquoise/teal eyes he adores so much.

"I just want you to know this is the last time you will ever hear me be a sappy sobby brat."

"Sobby? That's a word?"

"Shut it brat."

Eren just laughs at Levi. _'Maybe this will be a great start.'_ the brunette thinks to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren is 15 weeks pregnant now. Almost 4 months. Currently he is in his room looking at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his hand over his belly. "I'm getting so fat, oh god." Eren says out loud to himself. He puts his shirt down and stomps over to his bed, laying on his back. He reaches for his phone, laying there really bored. He finally gets up and makes his way out his room, then down stairs. He walks into the room that was now known as the study room. His blonde friend was in there reading a book.

"Armin…" Eren pouts , sliding his feet on the floor over to his friend.

"Oh god, you must be bored."

"How'd you know?"

"You're pouting, big ass baby!" Armin grabbed Eren's poked out lip and tugs on it.

"Let's go out then!" Eren suggest.

"Where..? It's December, there's snow outside…it's cold.."

"Pleaseeeeeee." Eren pouts.

"Fine fine , you're such a big baby."

Eren sticks his tongue out at his friend.

Across town at the main office of Cao's Kitchen, also the place Levi and Erwin own.

"Is Mr. Levi Ackerman here?" Mikasa ask Petra. Levi's assistant.

"Um…can I help you?" Petra ask.

"I'm a student at his school Mikasa Ackerman."

"I'll tell him , you're here to see him. One minute."

The raven girl decides to wait. While she is, she takes a seat, crossing her legs looking at her phone.

A couple of moments later.

"Mr. Ackerman will see you now."

She smiles at the woman and walks to Levi office, walking inside and closing the door behind her.

Levi looks up from his paper work on his desk at her. They glare at each other. He sigh and stands up from his desk."I expect you want to talk to me?" He ask her. She just nods her head at him. He sighs again. "It's my lunch, so let's go"

They have this silent communication going on with each other at the moment. Mikasa follows him out his office. They walk to the elevator. Honestly the raven girl was here to talk to him, but seeing his face pissed her off. So she was nicely waiting until they weren't in reach of his office. She planned to beat a short asshole up today. Once they got off the elevator and out the building completely. Levi turned to her.

"Whatever you're going to say I already kno-" Levi was cut off but two hard blows to his face that makes him fall back and cause his nose and lip to bleed.

"You son of a bitch. Midget ass grinch fuck boy. How dare you ever say shit like that to my brother. Do you fucking think he asked to be pregnant, you're not the only one with problems shorty. He is only twenty one and fucking pregnant. I'm not asking you to accept the baby as yours, honestly if you don't fine, fuck you, if you are going to be in that baby's life, then step the fuck up, grow the fuck, apologize on your mother fucking hands and knees, Honestly though what YOU do I don't give a fuck about that, the only thing I care about is you hurting my brother and his baby. IF you so ever tell him in harming my precious niece or nephew again a punch to the fucking face isn't what you'll be getting and I want you to know i'm completely serious." Mikasa says in a dangerous tone. "And one last thing I want you to know santa's little helper elf, I know you paid for our house. I'm not thanking you, it's the least you could do, I don't care what you do to your life, but you turned his upside down. The least you could do is acknowledge that you're having a baby. Don't be in it's life, fine. Then leave, don't bother Eren or anyone from our side ever again. If you want to try, then do it. Either way I don't care about what YOU do." Mikasa says. She then turns around and walks away leaving a distraught Levi.

It was unknown to the raven that five people including Armin and Eren saw, that is until Eren started jogging over to him. "EREN!" Armin yells while running behind him.

"Levi, are you okay?" He ask, pulling out tissues from the bag of food he has, handing them to Levi.

"Do I look fucking okay?" Levi hisses.

"Was that Mikasa?" Eren ask looking back at Armin.

"Yeah, it was. FUCK." Levi yells out. Holding the tissue up to his nose. "I got blood all on my fucking shirt. This is fucking great." Levi then looks at Eren looking at the tight shirt he was wearing, that's when he notices the bump. 'Holy shit.' the raven thinks to himself.

Eren stands back up with a little help from Armin. Eren pouts at his best friend. "I'm not even that big yet."

Armin just laughs at him."Um…Levi I called Erwin…so he should be down any-"

"Hey! You guys okay?" Erwin's voice rings through the garage parking lot.

"We're fine!" Armin says. "But Levi…"

"Oh shit… who kicked your ass Levi?" Erwin says looking at his best friend.

"Shut the fuck up eyebrows." Levi spits.

Erwin looks to Eren and smiles. "How you and the bump today?"

"Good." Eren smiles at him. "You coming with Armin and I next week right?"

"Of course , wouldn't miss it for the world!" Erwin says to Eren.

Eren looks back at Levi realizing he seen that whole ordeal. "Well…"

"We should be going now." Armin finishes for Eren. The blonde walks over to the other blonde and kisses him on the lips. "I'll see you later babe."

Erwin just nods, watching the two walking away. Erwin turns back to Levi. "Who kicked your ass?" Erwin ask trying to cover up the chuckle he was doing.

"Shut the fuck up daddy eyebrows."

"Daddy eyebrows? That one is new." Erwin raises his brow to Levi.

"Well you sound like you and Eren are getting along."

"You jealous?" Erwin smirks.

"No. Why would I be? This is exactly what I want."

Erwin just laughs while helping his raven hair friend up. "I'm not gonna push you anymore. I realize it's not gonna do any good. You're a stubborn bastard, scared, and a pussy, but I won't say anything. Whatever you want man."

"Oh, now you're on my side?"

"Levi…you went to far and you know it, not even Hanji wants to talk to you, i'm still on Eren's side but you're my best friend, but you're also a grown ass man."

Levi just looks at Erwin and sighs. "I don't know what to do Erwin…I know I was fucking wrong to even say the shit I did… but fuck…what if they come back… and hurt my so called family?"

"Levi…That's not gonna happen."

"Yeah…you say that."

The day after Eren's appointment Levi called the brunette asking to meet up at the park they always go to. Eren had nothing better to do so he agreed. Once he got to the park he sat on the bench waiting for the stoic raven to appear. It was cold as hell. So Eren was bundled up to his ears, he has two of everything on.

"Hey." Levi says from the side of Eren.

"Oh hey!" Eren says smiling at Levi.

"I invited you out because I thought you would like to do some Christmas shopping."

"Christmas—OH MY GOD! Christmas is in a few days! How could I forget!"

Levi chuckles at Eren's reaction. 'Damn he really is adorable' Levi thinks to himself. Then he looks at Eren. "My cars right over there."

"Yeah, okay let's go! Thanks for this..even though I didn't remember…thanks.."

"No problem."

They get into Levi's car and starts to drive off toward the big mall. The ride to the store was awkwardly quiet but neither broke the tension nor silence. It stayed like that the entire time. Once they reach the mall , they get out.

"You can do your shopping and i'll do mine." Eren suggest. "Then we meet up back here , in two hours?"

Levi shakes his head. "No, i'll follow you, I did my christmas shopping in November."

"November?" Eren raised his brow at Levi.

"Christmas time is when all the fucking vultures come out , so I was trying to avoid them."

Eren just laughs at him. "Well…I was going to the baby store, get some any gender clothes…if that's okay?"

"That's fine…it's your baby." Levi says and regrets the words as soon as they come out.

"Right." Eren says and starts walking to the baby store.

Eren walks over to the new born stuff , looking through all the clothes. "Oh my god" he says to himself. "This is fucking adorable!" He pulls his phone out and takes a picture sending it to Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, and Erwin. Since they're all in a group text.

Eren picks out a lot of onesies, all in random colors like orange, yellow, green,white and a tan color, even a red one. He tells himself that pastel colors will come later since he's basically having a spring baby. Three onesies are full onesies with sleeves and footsies at the bottom. The other are just regular. When he takes it up to the counter to Levi pays for them. Eren is shocked but says nothing. They move on to the next store, Eren picks out some cute things for Mikasa, again Levi pays. They go to the book store next Eren picking out a book Armin really wants. Levi pays. All of the stores Eren went to, Levi paid for it all. Now Eren was getting hungry. He wouldn't let Levi pay for this.

"Why do you keep paying for everything?"

"I invited you out it's the least I could do."

"Oh…Levi…Listen… I'm not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to."

"Yeah…I know and even if you tried why would I listen to a brat?" He says.

Eren just looks at him. Then shrugs ordering his food and paying before Levi could. They just sat down to eat and didn't say anything. Until Levi broke the silence between them.

"Are you gonna tell me how much of an ass I am?" Levi says.

Eren shakes his head. "What for?"

"For just being an overall dick I guess."

Eren shakes his head again. "Hanji told me what you asked of her that day. Erwin also told me what you two talked about outside the house that day. I also know you paid for our house. You feel bad. I don't want your pity but if that's what you're giving then that's fine honestly. Over the last few weeks I had to change a lot of my life and for the next couple of months and years I'm going to have to. If we're being completely honest, I wanted to move away from this town, but Hanji and Mikasa are pretty serious, as well as Armin and Erwin and I don't want to pull them away from love. Do I wish you and I could continue dating? Yes of course. I really really really like you Levi. You get me…you understand me when I don't understand myself, but if my baby is going to be a problem, then we should just stop where we stand." Eren says truthfully.

Levi looks at Eren, he can't help the smirk he has on his face.'when the fuck did this brat grow up so much?' Levi keeps looking at Eren. "I just…I guess I need time or whatever."

"Are you asking me for time, or yourself?"

Levi thinks about those words , he opens and closes his mouth five times.

Eren nods in understanding. "Even you don't know. That's funny. You know you're very worried about your image, fuck your image. I shouldn't be this kind to you after you told me to kill my child, you were scared I get it, but you still crossed the line and what you told Hanji." Eren huffs out a laugh. "I've been wanting to say things for a while, but I told myself I was gonna be more grown up now. I'm glad Mikasa beat you up that day." Eren shrugs. "It did nothing but still I bet it felt good as fuck for her. Levi, I just want you to know i'm not going to be like them. I'm not gonna pressure you. You don't want the baby, okay. I won't bring up the subject ever again."

Levi still looks at him now in disbelief, the raven always has something to say but lately he's just been speechless. 'What the fuck is my life becoming' Levi thinks to himself. 'Eren makes me feel young…and alive something I haven't felt in years, he's adorable, he's goofy as fuck, corny very corny, shy, his determination for everything makes my heart melt, and those fucking eyes… he's perfect for me and I know it…now he's having my baby and…and what Levi? What exactly is the problem?' Levi's own thoughts interrupt him. He just looks at Eren while he's eating.

"I don't know what to do Erwin…I…I want to be there for Eren." Levi says to his best friend while they're out for lunch during a busy work day.

"So be there for him."

"I haven't talked to him in a month Erwin… isn't he five months now?"

"Yes."

"Does he know what's he having."

Erwin shakes his head. "He finds out next week. Maybe you should reach out to him and go. It has been a month…have you really thought about it?"

Levi looks up at Erwin. An expression on the raven's face that the blonde has never seen before. Sincerity? A little but no. Determination… 'I've seen many of Levi's faces over the years but this one…this is one is new.'

"I have thought about it, i've talked to whatever god or thing is up there. I wanna be there for my kid, for Eren. I… I have to make up for what the fuck I said. I want a life with him. Why? I don't fucking know. We were amazing before that day…and I wanna keep that feeling up…I suppose."

"Damn. When did you get so mushy Levi." Erwin ask with a smirk on his face.

"Son of a bitch." Levi snarls at him.

Erwin just laughs a hearty laugh.

"Levi, hey what're you doing here?" Eren ask.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Eren looks at him and welcomes him inside the house. Levi steps in and just stands at the door taking a deep breath.

"Come on in, don't be scared, no ones home but me." Eren says smiling.

Levi looks at him and smirks a little. He looks deep into the brunette's eyes drowning in them like he always does. He eyes travel from there to his lips, down to his neck, his chest, then down to his stomach. 'Wow' Levi says to himself. Eren raises his brow at Levi.

"I'm not staying long. I actually left work." Levi finally says. Eren is still trying to figure out what he was looking at with such expression. 'What kind of expression was that' Eren ask himself.

"Okay…what is it then?" Eren ask.

"I want to be there for you. For you , for the baby. I'm not doing it out of pity or because I feel bad, but because I really want you and that baby. I want this family with you. And I know I sound all sappy and shit and we haven't known each other all but 2 seconds but this is what I want."

Eren blinks at him, literally he hasn't been this shocked since he found out he was pregnant. 'Should I give him this chance?' Eren walks over to Levi and picks the ravens hand up and puts it on his belly. "You feel that?"

Levi eyes is a little wide. "I-is the baby…kicking.." Levi says breathlessly.

Eren nods and smiles. "Are you ready for that? Honestly…are you really ready for this."

For the first time Levi is genuinely smiling, it's so big his teeth are showing, he bends down on his knees in front of Eren and puts his hands all over his belly.

"I guess you are…" Eren says to himself smiling down at Levi.

It's the day of Eren's appointment and instead of Erwin and Armin and Mikasa being there, Levi is actually there. Which shocked Eren, knowing they were going to find out the gender of the baby. He was so nervous the last few days that he could barely keep still, which was unusual for the raven. After Levi's confession they started dating again, taking it slow…considering the circumstances. Still slow. Levi has slept over the brunette's house for the week. Eren thinks back to the previous night.

—

"Levi, relax! The appointment is tomorrow!"

"I'm relaxed, what are you talking about brat?"

Eren just laughs at him. "Come lay down and feel the baby kicking."

Levi looks at Eren. He still cleaning whatever he was cleaning, hesitating for a moment, he finally lays down next to Eren. He lays his hand gently on his now bigger bump feeling around for the kick. "Tch." Finally before the raven pulls away a light kick hits his hands. He smiles at it faintly. He gently lays his head on Eren's stomach and starts humming a french song to the baby.

Eren smiles to himself.

—

"Eren! You're here! L-Levi?! You…why are you here?" Hanji ask confused.

"Well the baby is my child. It's only right that I be here."

Hanji looks at Eren giving him the 'are you sure about this?' look. Eren just nods. "Well follow me!" Hanji says.

They reach the ultrasound room. Eren gets comfortable on the bed while Hanji gets everything prepared. Eren's been through it so many times now since he found out, he had his shirt half up before he even walked into the room. While laying on the bed , Eren looked over to Levi and laughs.

"Come over here silly!" Eren says in a playful tone to Levi. Levi slowly walks over to the brunette. He has he hand out for Levi and the brunette takes it.

Hanji squirts some gel on Eren's belly then puts the doppler on it, the first sound Levi hears is the heartbeat.

"That's the baby's heartbeat." Eren whispers to him. A twitch appears at the corner of the ravens mouth.

Hanji then proceeds to tell Eren how much the baby weighs now, how long the baby is. Now for the moment they have been waiting for. Levi is nervous as all fuck. Eren is too excited.

Eren looks over at his doctor, Levi stares at his one of his best friends. "Sooooo?!" Levi says through clenched teeth trying not to laugh. Hanji lets out their usual cackle of a laugh, that sends shivers down your spine. "Stop laughing shitty glasses, sounds like nails scratching on a fucking chalk board. Now tell us before I burst or what the fuck ever."

"Levi and Eren… you're having a girl!" Hanji exclaims while clapping their hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi is currently out with Armin shopping for the baby. Ever since Levi and Eren got back together the raven has been obsessed with baby stuff and the baby. No one minds of course, but for him, it's a little weird. Not only that but Levi was out shopping with his best friends boyfriend and his boyfriends best friend…weird.

"Levi can I ask you something?" Armin ask.

Levi is currently looking at a cute lavender and white tutu dress for two month olds. "Yeah, you can ask. Also you think I should get this…i'm going to…just so we have clothes when she's bigger."

Armin blinks at him then laughs a little. Until his expression gets really sad. Levi turns his head to look at him with an eyebrow raised. Levi sighs quietly. 'I gotta be all sappy and shit.'

"Blondie…something on your mind?"

"Er-Erwin's cheating on me, isn't he?"

Levi looks at the blonde with wide eyes. "Cheating on you? He's madly in love with you."

"D-do you know a woman named Petra?"

Now the ravens eyes are really wide. 'My fucking assistant?' Levi thinks to himself. "Yeah…I do."

Armin's head is down , he pulls out his phone and show's Levi a few screenshots of conversation and even a picture.

"I…we were on the couch, just watching a movie. Someone texted him and I told him…he asked me to check it, thinking it was important but…it was her…I thought it was a little weird. I left it alone though, it was harmless…until I accidentally scrolled up the conversation. Even after I seen that I let it go, thinking I was hallucinating or something." Armin explains. "But he just started getting suspicious and it wasn't hard for me to put two and two together after that. I decided to follow him one day and they met up at some restaurant, they both looked really dressed up. It was a date. They came out holding hands… they kissed in the car…I-I thought that- that maybe I was just being paranoid and that it wasn't Erwin but…he's been the same with me…I kind of have been the same with him but…I thought that maybe you might know for sure…but from the look on your face you had no clue either."

"That bushy eyebrow bastard…" Levi says under his breath. "Come on, let's go pay for this, I got some business to attend to." Levi deadpans to Armin. The blonde just nods his head as they pay for there things.

—

After Levi dropped Armin back at home with Eren, the raven took a stroll to his job wanting to have a talk with his business partner and friend. Once Levi got inside he walked straight to Erwin's office. He didn't even knock, he barged right in on an interesting scene. His assistant Petra was sitting on Erwin's lap, Levi knowing what they were doing if the desk wasn't in the way. Levi is pissed right now, beyond pissed. So pissed not even the heavens or whatever could calm him down, ice cold water wouldn't help, a snow blizzard would have no effect on how heated Levi was.

"You giant bushy eyebrow son of a bitch…" Levi says in clenched teeth.

They both look over at Levi with the door opened so some coworkers was looking in, Petra got up quickly from Erwin, Erwin fixing himself quickly. Petra wanted to run out the room but of course they raven wouldn't let it be that easy for her. Levi is on 100000 right now.

"Fucking titan stalker brow bastard, you have the nerve to lecture me about doing the right sort of thing, you sat down in my face having the audacity to be disappointed and pissed at me, while you're here in your office fucking my assistant WHEN you got a boyfriend at home, whom you're so in love with?!" Levi yells.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Petra exclaims. "You…you have someone?! Oh my god!"

"Oh shut up, miss want to be goody too shoes, you knew he had a fucking boyfriend. I know you've seen him with Armin plenty of fucking times. FUCK, I am so pissed right now….I'm only here because your boyfriend stressed concern to me and by the fucking way he knows and you know what. You are one SOULLESS son of bitch!"

"Levi…can you at least close the door, so we don't have to interrupt our other coworkers. I want to explain."

"There is nothing to explain to me. Armin on the other hand. Don't act like this doesn't affect me at fucking all Erwin. Eren is my boyfriend, Armin is his best friend, I've come to generally appreciate him as a friend, so this is really really fucked up. I ALMOST covered you. You have the nerve, audacity to sit in my face preaching to me about all my wrong doings and this shit and that shit but how long have you been cheating on him?" Levi huffs , he is so mad. Never since he met Erwin has he wanted to physically fuck his best friend up. He wanted to beat the living shit out of him right now but he didn't. When Erwin didn't reply to his question Levi got it all together in that one look."So for a long fucking time? FUCK ERWIN…Let me get the fuck out of here. GO EXPLAIN TO FUCKING ARMIN HOW MUCH OF A SOULLESS PIECE OF…" Levi huffs again but this time doesn't finish his sentence. He just turned around leaving the door open and walking out the building all together.

When Levi made it back to Eren's house he calmed down considerably. All he wanted to do was see his green eye brat with his round belly and tell him how sorry he was for being a dick. They've only officially been back dating for two whole weeks but still Levi was glad he was Eren at all. The raven ran up the stairs to his Eren's room opening the door seeing his brat laying on the bed eating something.

"Hey babe." Levi says to Eren.

"You're back! I was thinking maybe next week, we could start looking for cribs and maybe pick out a certain color for her room. Also we should think of names now that we know the baby is a girl-"

"Isabel.." Levi says.

Eren looks at him and then he smiles. "Isabel…perfect…Although…"

"Hm?" Levi questions with his brow raised.

"Middle and last name…Isabel Jaeger, Isabel Ackerman, Isabel Jaeger Ackerman, Isabel Ackerman Jaeger…"

Levi's eyes goes wide and he laughs. "If i'm being totally honest, it sounds terrible."

"It does." Eren says scrunching his nose.

They both just laugh. Levi walks over to the bed climbing on it and rest his head gently against Eren's belly. It's a comfortable silence for a while until Levi broke it.

"I'm sorry…i'm sorry I was such a dick…i'm sorry I hurt you…i'm sor-"

"Shhhh" Eren shushes Levi. "That's in the past now." Eren rubs Levi's head gently.

"Erwin's cheating on Armin…"

Eren pauses.."Wait what?"

"Armin brought his suspicions up to me. I didn't say anything. I got so pissed, I dropped Armin off then went over to the office. The fucking shock i found in his office."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"I know…but calm down…don't make Isabel so excited."

Eren calmed down a little. "How could he?"

"I don't know…but he better tell Armin…the full truth…every single fucking detail.."

Eren looked at Levi..a hint of a smile plays with the brunettes lips but never shows the raven. 'He's being protective of my best friend to his best friend nonetheless'

—

Erwin sits in his car in front of Eren's, Armin's, and Mikasa's house. He going to get killed and he knows it. He finally takes a deep breath putting on that stoic face of his and gets out the car. He walks up to the door knocking on it. To his surprise his friend opens it.

"Levi.."

"Erwin.." Levi deadpans, moving to the side so the blonde can step in.

"Hey babe." Armin says smiling at the blonde.

Erwin gives him sort of a sad smile. "Hey…can we talk?"

"Yeah.." Armin says getting up and leading them to the study room. "What's up?"

"I love you…I know we've only been officially dating for seven months but I do.."

"Who is she?"

"What?" Erwin says his eyes wide.

"The woman you're cheating on me with…who is she?"

"Y-you know?" Erwin stutters out. 'Damn! I didn't mean to stutter'

"Of course I know. I was just wondering when you were going to tell me."

"I'm so sorry Armin…so so sorry."

"Save your apology. I don't want it..no need it…you are a manipulative person. You truly made me believe you love me." Armin says.

"I do love you, it's just…" Erwin says trying to pull off a quiet sigh.

"I'm a man right.."

"No no no." Erwin shakes his head. "I mean I guess."

"You've been cheating on me since you came to the first appointment with Eren and I right?" Armin ask.

"How did you figure that out Armin?"

"Because i'm smart."

Erwin moves closer to Armin and grabs his wrist pulling the other blonde into himself, holding him tight. Even though he knows the blonde is trying to push him off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME ERWIN!" Armin yells, pushing the taller blonde hard he stumbles back.

Erwin eyes are wide looking Armin. "Armin.."

"Don't…Don't do it..I'm trying to hold it together…I…I was doing so good…but then you have the nerve to want to hold me…after i'm sure you just held her.."

Erwin tries to move near Armin again but Armin backs up, opening the study door and storms out the room. He runs past everyone in the living room running out the house.

"ARMIN!" Mikasa and Eren both yell. Eren is up out of his seat before anyone, even though he's pregnant he still moves fast. He runs out for his best friend.

It all happened in a blink of the eye. "Armin! Watch out!" Eren screams trying to push his friend out of the way.

"EREN!" Armin, Levi, and Mikasa screams loud all at the same time. Armin and Mikasa run quickly over to Eren. Levi stays rooted to his spot. The raven knows if he moves his legs will give out.

"Someone call 911!" Mikasa screams.

Armin is crying and yelling. "Eren…Eren!"

Erwin is on the phone with 911. "Their on their way!" Erwin yells running over to Eren.

Levi stays rooted to his spot still. 'It happened so fast. Armin ran across the street and a car was coming but he wasn't paying attention, Eren pushed him out of the way the car is still speeding and just…the car hit Eren. He flew up in the air and then…It was like it was in the movies… The baby…OH GOD THE BABY'. Finally Levi runs over to Eren as the ambulance got there.

—

"Mikasa what happened?!" Hanji runs up to her.

"Er-ere—ren.." Mikasa is crying so hard words won't even come out.

Hanji pulls her into a tight hug. They hear a loud commotion going on.

"NO! LET ME IN THERE WITH HIM! HE HAS TO KNOW I'M THERE! LET ME SEE HIM!" Levi is screaming while Erwin is holding him back. The tall blonde picks his friend up taking him outside.

Hanji just gives them all a sad look and then runs to Eren so they can help them to the best of their abilities.

Erwin brings Levi back in a couple minutes later when he knew he would be okay. Well as okay as he could be. Levi sat down in the waiting chair elbows on his knees with his head down , his hands on the back of his head pulling on his hair. He could hear Mikasa sniffles, Armin is trying his best not to cry out. The raven is really trying not to lose his shit right now.

Three hours went by, no word for anyone or anything. Nothing. You can tell Mikasa and Armin have a headache from crying and Levi is just numb.

An hour later Hanji comes out.

"Is Eren and the baby okay?" Levi ask them as soon as they walk up to him.

"They're both okay for now…Eren is resting and he has to stay here…he was showing signs of labor..which isn't good so we just want to monitor him."

"When can we see him baby?" Mikasa ask Hanji.

Hanji walks over to her putting their arm over Mikasa's shoulders. "Not until tomorrow, i'm afraid. You should all go back home and get some rest, really."

"I wanna stay here." Levi says.

"Levi…you have to go home, tomorrow we will put Eren in a regular room but for now he's in post op."

The raven man sighs and just sits back down on the waiting room chair, not moving at all. Hanji looks at Erwin. Erwin just sighs and shrugs sitting besides Levi.

"The— this is all my fault.." Armin says quietly.

Everyone looked at him.

"He was trying to save me…why would he try to save me knowing he's pregnant …why…why would he save me?" Armin starts crying again and Mikasa waste no time wrapping her arms around the small blonde.

"It's not you fault Armin." Levi says. Mikasa nods her head in agreement.

Mikasa keeps her arms around Armin while walking out of the hospital. Levi wanted them to go rest , but the raven refused to leave Eren.

"I should go see about Armin." Erwin says.

The raven shook his head. "Leave him alone. Get the fuck out of here."

"But…"

"You've done enough to him, he's had it for the night just…go home." That's all Levi says, still not even looking at the blonde.

Hanji stays on the sidelines watching the entire thing, they don't say anything though and just signs, sitting next to Levi. The blonde eventually gets up and leaves the hospital. Only leaving Hanji and Levi. Hanji looks over at him and pats his shoulder, then whispers in his ear. "Would you like to see him?"

"Fuck yes…" Levi voice is barely above a whisper, but it's the sound of relief.

—

Hanji opens the door to Eren's room. "He's still asleep because of the meds, his leg is broken, and his arm has a fracture."

"And you're sure the baby is okay?" Levi ask hesitantly.

"The baby is fine, we gave him something to stop the baby from trying to come early, but besides that your little girl is fine and your boyfriend is to."

Levi just nods his head walking over to Eren's side, the raven leans over and kisses Eren on the forehead, then kisses his round belly. "I am so glad that you are okay." Levi pulls a chair up to the side of the bed and just sits there. "You just gonna stand there shitty glasses?"

Hanji then walks inside the room sitting in the other chair closest to Levi. "So you finally going to tell me what happened?"

"I caught Erwin fucking Petra. This was after Armin told me he suspected Erwin. Armin was right. So I cursed stalker brows the fuck out, he lucky that's all I fucking did honestly. Then he came over to the house and told Armin. I don't know what happened with that, we heard screaming but we just were like well…so then out of fucking no where the little blondie runs out the house, Eren chases after him…" Levi could feel the words constricting in his throat but he took a deep breath. "The car came out of fucking no where and blondie was right there…this dumb ass brat." He says pointing to Eren. "Pushed blondie out the way and got hit instead. Shitty brat, ugh scaring me like that."

"Wait wait wait…Erwin cheated on Armin? But weren't they so in love?" Hanji ask.

"I thought that too, I think that he is…but his clock…that biological clock shit is ticking since Eren."

"Levi…i'm going to tell you something but you say nothing about it.."

Levi looks at them. "About what? and who the fuck i'm going to tell?"

"Right." Hanji says chuckling. "Armin also has what Eren has…He's been feeling sick for the last month and he didn't know why, so we ran all kinds of test because he knew but he wanted to be sure."

"Wait…are you telling me…"

Hanji nods at him with a big shit ass eating grin on their face, the glare in their glasses is blocking their eyes. "Armin is pregnant…"

" . ." Levi is shock right now, even if he wanted to he couldn't control the look on his face. "Oh..shit.."

"Isn't it the best news you've ever heard!" Hanji says trying not to scream.

"Calm down shitty glasses before you lose your shit." Levi shakes his head at them. "Well, Erwin got his wish, now he's fu-"

"Levi.." A voice whispers.

Levi and Hanji both look toward the voice.

In a breathless voice. "Eren.." Levi says.

Hanji runs over to Eren, giving him a quick check.

"Wh-what.." his voice is a little raspy, he clears his throat."What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Levi ask.

"I was running after Armin and a car…oh god..is the baby okay?! Levi I'm so fucking sorry!" Eren starts to freak out.

"Eren..baby calm down…hey hey hey." Levi gently holds Eren's face in his hands. "Calm down…the baby is fine..you're fine…well you have a broke leg and a fractured arm but for the most part you are okay."

Eren takes deep breaths calming his self down, the heart monitor goes back to normal. "I—I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking.."

"It's okay..you couldn't let your friend get hit by a car….Don't. ever. scare. me. like that. again."

Eren nods his head.

"You should go back to sleep get some rest and don't worry tomorrow you'll be in a different and new room."

Eren just nods, closing his eyes heading right back to sleep. Levi looks up to Hanji, they just smile at the raven.

"Levi?"

"What four-eyes?"

"I want another baby…"

"With Mikasa?"

"Yes, I don't want to freak her out though. We've only been dating for 7 or 8 months officially. I don't know if she even wants to be with me."

"When did all of you become so fucking old?" Levi murmurs.

"I've been wanting a family…and then you know what happened to me. So I started working with pregnant women and babies. I was waiting for the right person and now I found her but I don't know if she wants what I want."

"First Eren gets pregnant, then Armin…now you want one?" Levi looks at them.

Hanji just chuckles at their friend. "Yes."

"Talk to her about it, that's all I can say…"

"Levi, I have a question."

"What four eyes?"

"Are you in love with Eren?" Hanji ask straight out.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren was still laying in the hospital bed pouting because he wanted to go home. Currently he was laying down on this uncomfortable bed waiting for Levi to bring back some wonderful food, because the hospital food was not cutting it. The raven brought back some mcdonalds for his pregnant boyfriend. Eren was craving it, so Levi got him a big mac, two double cheeseburgers, a large fry, 6 piece nuggets with sweet and sour sauce, and a large sprite. Levi sighed at the food he got him but that's what he wanted and this was the last time Eren was gonna eat McDonalds for at least two months and Levi gonna make sure of that!

The door to Eren's room was already open so all Levi did was walk inside. Eren was like a dog, he sniffed the food out so fucking quick.

"GIVE ME FOOD!" Eren yells.

"Fuck, Eren calm down." Levi says sternly , putting the bag and drink on the table for Eren.

Eren almost rips the bag, pulling out the fries then the burgers, and the nuggets. He opens everything up and starts stuffing his face.

"Don't eat fast!" Levi says.

Eren rolls his eyes and slows his pace just a smudge but not enough to get sick.

"Leeviii~" Eren whines a little.

"Yes brat?"

"What are we doing for Valentines Day?" Eren ask while shoving 5 ore more fries in his mouth.

Levi lip turns up in disgust just a little. "Well you get our of the hospital tomorrow. Valentines day is next Friday. So we shall see." Levi smirks.

Eren looks at him squinting just a little then goes back to eating his food happily. Levi chuckles looking at his brat eating like a little kids. _'Damn why he so gotdamn adorable'_ Levi says to himself.

* * *

(Conversation Hanji and Levi had two weeks ago)

"Are you in love with Eren?" Hanji ask straight out.

Levi's eyes are wide, he looks over to Eren then pulls Hanji out the room. He sighs looking at them.

"We haven't been together that long. I mean I was falling for him, it's not like I lost feeling or whatever."

"That wasn't the question Levi."

"I love him."

"Still avoiding the question pipsqueak?" Hanji turns around starting to walk away until Levi pushed the back of their knees in with his foot.

"Tch. Shitty fucking glasses."

"O-ow." Hanji fell on one knee. Gathering their self back up, they stand and look at Levi."Ready to answer now?"

"Yes. I'm in love with him. I don't know when the fuck it happened…but it did." That's all the raven said and walks right back into Eren's room.

* * *

It's Valentines day morning. Levi woke up first, he looks over at the sleeping Eren and smiles. He carefully gets out of the bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen. Oh, you didn't think the raven could cook? Well he does own a chain of restaurants and hands on school. Sometimes he even teaches, if he feels like it.

Levi pulled out all kinds of ingredients. He makes a lavish meal and sugary goodness of cakes. He first made mini chocolate muffins, then he decided to make a strawberry short cake for Eren, then for everyone else he knew it was corny but he knew the brats would love it so he made heart shaped cookies. He decorated them nicely then arranges them on a cute plate and places it in the middle of the counter. When it got around 9 am Levi thought it would be a good time to start making Eren's breakfast. He made scrambled eggs, french toast, croissants, sausage, bacon, waffles with fruit on top of them, sprinkling powder sugar over it, he cut a slice of the strawberry cake putting it on a plate for his love, then put two mini chocolate muffins on the side. He poured Eren orange juice in a wine glass. He made sure he had everything set, he didn't know why but he was romancing the fuck outta Eren and the bad part Levi didn't mind it. Levi placed two orchids in a vase because he knew Eren liked those flowers a lot. The raven picked up the tray of food and started walking to his and Eren's room. When he got there, he saw his little brat about to get out of bed but when he saw Levi he immediately climbed back in.

"Levi…?" Eren says generally shocked.

"Happy Valentines Day baby." Levi says in a deep soothingly sexy voice. He places the table tray over Eren's leg, enough so he can reach over his belly. After Levi makes sure the food is good, he puts his fingers under Eren's chin lifting the brunette's head toward him, he places a soft kiss on his lips. "Mmmm, after you eat breakfast , you can read your card."

Eren is smiling a mile a minute, the fact the raven knew he was gonna eat all this food, was the best part. Eren started digging into the waffles first. "Levi did you make all this?"

The raven nods his head.

"Everything?"

The raven nods again.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since 6 but a lot of this stuff I had prepared yesterday so I could make it today."

"I didn't know you could cook. I just thought you had a degree in business and stuff like that." Eren admitted.

Levi chuckled."I do and my master degree in culinary, all things culinary might I add."

Eren stares at the food then Levi, his eyes in awe, but he goes right back to eating.

"I'll be right back." Levi says then walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He starts running water in the tub adding Eren's favorite bubbles. When the tub was filled enough, he turned the water off then walked out of the bathroom. He sees his brunette didn't leave anything on his plate. The raven eyebrow went up.

"I was hungry." Eren says blushing.

Levi just chuckles at him.

—

After Eren gets out of the bath, he started going through his closet trying to find a good looking outfit, it was Valentines day he wanted to impress his boyfriend with his stomach in the way. He hasn't thought about getting maternity clothes but it might start to be a smart idea. Eren pouts at this of course. Finally after searching for what seems like years, he puts on a big sweater that goes down to the middle of his thigh, and some stretchy yoga pants… _'good thing they were black.'_

"Leeeevi~ what did you wanna show me?" Eren ask him while walking out of the room with the card levi gave him in hand.

Levi just smiled at him and held his hand out.

Eren took Levi's hand with no hesitation, the raven pulled him till he was standing right in front of what's going to be the nursery door. Eren raises his brow. "Babe, there is nothing in there.. so why?"

Levi pushes the door open. "Go."

Eren walks inside the nursery it was painted a light purple color with white clouds on every wall. One wall on the left side had a field of flowers painted on it, right across from that wall is a cute white crib with a light purple canopy over it, through the canopy you can see her name in cursive on the wall under her name it went from one big middle flower to smaller ones on both sides with the clouds above her name, there is a white fluffy rug that is in the middle of the room, near the window which had the perfect view of the backyard and the city more near the mountain, her white rocking chair was there with a little bear resting in it, on the wall near the door, it is a huge changing table with storage that was white to match the room, near the changing table is the closet, when you open it, it's a small walk in closet with some of the baby clothes everyone's been buying for her lately.

Eren looked around the room tears filling in his eyes. He was standing in the middle of the room looking around at everything very carefully. While standing there taking everything in, he feels arms wrap around him and rubs gently on his stomach. "Open your card." the voice whispers in his ear. Eren's shakey hands open the envelope taking the card out. It had Happy Valentines Day with roses and hearts on the front. He opened it and read every single word.

" _So, i'm not good at this kind of thing, I would say you should feel lucky I'm doing this but in reality i'm the one who is lucky. We met by chance Eren and I know that. Till this day I still think you're a shitty brat but now you're my shitty brat. I can't ever take back the things I said to you and how selfish and an ass I was. I'm being 100% honest, I was scared. I honestly knew that if I got attached to you and you were to leave me…it would have broken me. I knew it from the moment I looked into your eyes. Those green blue orbs, they drown me every time I look into them. Your eyes give me so much strength, they make me feel so wanted,your eyes, there is so much determination in them even when you're just sitting around being lazy, you wear your heart on your sleeve and I like that about you. I know you're probably wondering how did I decorate the nursery without you knowing but a man has his secrets and is gonna keep them. Eren…i'm sorry I ever wanted you to..to ge…you know. I can't believe I even asked of that, I was upset about what this would do to me…you were just as much scared as I was and I regret it till this day Eren. We've only officially been together for a month now and i'm so sorry for not being there in the beginning but I love Isabel so much already. I'm getting really fucking sappy…you're making me sappy you shitty brat. I got this card for one person and so my purpose is that I…._ "

Eren's eyes went wide…he turned around to look at Levi."YOU WHAT?!" Eren screams. "How are you just going to start a sentence and not fin—"

The brunette shut up when he felt lips pressed against his, after the sweet short kiss, the raven pulled back. "Love you.."

Eren blinked a couple times. "What?"

"I said.. _I love you Eren_.."

Eren just stares at Levi. Levi just stares back at Eren.

* * *

"Levi, I…I don't want to see Erwin, so…can you tell him?" Armin ask the raven.

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do?" Levi ask back.

Armin just nods his head. Levi nods back in understanding. "Okay then." Levi walks over to Eren on the couch and kisses him on the forehead.

"Have a fun meeting!" Eren smiles at him really excited about what Levi gonna say to Erwin.

Levi squints at his boyfriend and shakes his head. "Shitty brat." Levi says walking out of the door, to his car. "When was the last time I was at my apartment?" the raven ask himself out loud as it dawns on him.

—

A while later Levi finally arrives to his job. When he makes it to his floor, the first place he goes is to Erwin's office. Their friendship has really been on a strain lately. The raven knocks on the blondes door. He hears a faint voice. "Come in." the raven pushes the door open and walks inside. He doesn't waste a second because he honestly doesn't want to be bothered with the blonde right now.

"This is not work related. I was asked by someone to relay this information to you. However, if you hurt this certain someone again with your actions, and I promise this. Erwin for the first time in the 10, 11 years of knowing you, I will rip those bushy eyebrows, hair by hair." Levi says looking straight at Erwin. "Armin is pregnant. Apparently Hanji did all the test and they were just like Eren's, Armin even has proof of it, ultrasounds and all. He asked me to tell you because he doesn't want to see you. He's about three months, I believe. So yeah. Congratulations you stalker brow piece of shit, you're going to be a daddy." The raven then turns around is about to walk out. Until he hears the blonde man chuckle.

"Levi, if you wanted to talk to me, you didn't have to make up such an outrageous joke." Erwin says with slight smirk to his face.

The raven's eye twitches. He walks over to Erwin's phone on his desk and picks it up calling Hanji. "Send him everything. Yup every piece of proof." Levi says hanging up the phone and then turning around again. "Bastard." is all Levi spits out walking out of Erwin's office.

Levi walked to his office, hoping he would be able to get back home to Eren quick. He just wanted to be with his brat and love on him and talk to his princess. Then a though occurred on him again. "I haven't been home since…I got back together with Eren…that was a month ago almost? I went once to get most of my clothes…did I leave any behind?" Levi asked himself out loud, he was dazed in his thoughts until he assistant told him the meeting was beginning in a little. He stood up and sighed fixing his tie, he ran his fingers through his dark locks.

* * *

After Levi left work he went right back to Eren's house. Soon as he walks in he gets jumped on by his pregnant brat.

"Yay! You're home! I missed you!" Eren says while showering the raven with kisses. Levi just chuckles at him.

"Silly brat, I missed you too."

Eren looks at Levi and smiles at him. _'I love that he only really smiles for me, his smile is amazing'_ Eren thinks to himself. "Soo! How was work?"

"Ugh, annoying as fuck. Dumb ass people." Levi speaks while walking up the stairs into their bedroom together. The first thing Levi does is take off tie. "Hey Eren."

"hm?" the brunette says while trying to get on the bed.

"What If I permanently move in?"

"I kind of thought you already were…I mean most of your stuff is here. It makes sense since the baby is coming in four months." Eren explains.

"I think I should keep my apartment though. Just so I can have a place to go."

"Men and their men caves." Eren says laughing still not fully able to get on the bed. "Ugh!"

Levi just chuckles at his boyfriend but doesn't help him at all.

"You aren't going to help me?!" Eren screams.

"Nope, shitty brat." Levi says walking into the bathroom.

When Eren finally gets on the bed, him and Levi hear a big crash. Levi runs out the bathroom, they look at each other and the raven being faster then his pregnant boyfriend runs down the stairs

"Armin…why didn't you tell me, why did you have Levi tell me?!"

"Erwin get the fuck out of here." Levi says sternly.

Eren jogs over to his best friend and pulls him into him defensively.

Levi sees a glass vase over on the floor near Erwin gathering together that Armin threw that at him. The raven sighs and then decides to push his tall blonde friend out of the house. Levi isn't as tall as Erwin and to most people it looks like Levi is a lot weaker than Erwin, which actually is quite the opposite. If they were to ever fight Levi would win, because he's much crazier. Erwin is pushing Levi trying to work his way back into the house.

"Levi…get the fuck off of me. LET. ME. SEE. ARMIN."

Levi just shakes his head, pushing Erwin hard enough that he stumbles back. "Look, i'm going to excuse you for being a dumbass because obviously you slipped on some dog shit and bumped your head. Armin doesn't want to see you, he's so fucking mad at you , he threw fucking glass at you Erwin. Get a fucking clue."

"THAT'S MY BABY LEVI. ARMIN IS HAVING MY BABY."

"Yeah and?"

"I WANT TO BE THERE!"

"You cheated on him, he caught you. Now he learns he's carrying his cheating boyfriends baby…give him some fucking time stalker brows and stop your god awful screaming. It's annoying as fuck and you're going to disturb the neighbors."

Erwin just huffs. "I just…I just wanna talk."

"He doesn't want to talk Erwin."

For the first time in the many years Levi has known Erwin, he has never…and believe him when he says he has never seen Erwin cry, not even look dejected or sad, but right now in this time and at this place, while Levi was breathing. His stoic, manipulative, soulless, bushy, stalker brow best friend was crying genuine tears were falling from his eyes. Emotions the raven didn't even know Erwin had was pouring out. Levi stood there utterly shocked.

"Le-vi…I…I just…I fucked up…I know I fucked up…i'm sorry…I just…I want …my family." Erwin cried out.

Levi stood there looking at him with wide eyes. _'Who the fuck is he?'_ Levi thought. He never comforted anybody, and top it off he never comforted Erwin..so how was he suppose to now?

"Erwin…"

Levi looked to the side of him to see Armin standing there. The raven stepped back and looked at the scene in front of him. _'Oh, so some cliche movie bullshit is about to happen.'_ Levi says to himself, he puts his hands in his pockets and turns around walking to the porch where his pregnant lover is standing. He grabs Eren's hand gently and pulls him back inside. "Let's give them some time alone." Levi says. Eren just nods.

* * *

Eren and Levi are laying in bed doing what they usually do. The brunette's running his fingers through the raven's locks, while the raven rubs and sings to his belly. _'we're almost like a married couple'_ Eren thought.

"Eren.." Levi whispers.

"Yes baby?" Eren replies.

"I love you…even if you aren't ready to say it back. I'm going to keep saying it." Levi admits.

Eren looks at his boyfriend, the father to his soon to be born baby with wide eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter !

"Mikasa…how long have we've known each other?" Hanji asked their significant other.

"Hm a year?" Mikasa answers while folding laundry.

"I love you, you know that." Hanji says.

Mikasa giggles then looks at Hanji. "And you know I love you."

"That's why I wanna tell you something…" Hanji admits.

Mikasa stops folding clothes and looks at Hanji. "Oh…kay…"

Hanji walks over to Mikasa taking her by the hand and walks her over to the small couch in her room. They both sit down facing each other. Hanji looks at their girlfriends beautiful face taking in all her features then takes in a deep breath.

"I wanna tell you my true gender…because I want us to have sex and I want to just explain my life to you."

"A-are you sure Hanji? I mean I know you're not comfo-"

"Shh…I want to tell you because I want you to know everything about me. I don't want there to be a detail about me, you don't know." Hanji says smiling at Mikasa. The raven nods her head at Hanji in understanding. Hanji takes a deep breath. "Biologically I was born a female. For most of my life, I was androgynous. Some would call me "him" others "her". Nobody knew what to call me and I didn't mind. So when I was 24 that's when I met Levi and Erwin and at the time I was dating a guy, he knew all about me, he didn't even care that was gender fluid or androgynous, he accepted me for me anyway we were dating since I started college so for about 5-6 years at the time. I got pregnant. I was already going to medical school, so I knew the signs right away. When I told him, we were both so excited. As you know five months in we found out the gender, it was a boy…" Hanji starts getting choked up just a little. "I was now 8 months pregnant…I started having contractions. I knew they were too early…but atlas he would have a higher chance of survival, so we rushed to the hospital." Hanji then took a deep breath. "I pushed for four hours…four whole hours…when he came out , he didn't cry…I didn't hear a peep…the doctors took him away immediately. We both were at a lost for words and we didn't know what was going on…" Hanji takes another deep breath. Mikasa moves closer to Hanji ready to pull her into a tight embrace. Hanji continues though. "It felt like hours before the doctor came back over to us. His exact words were "I'm sorry…your baby was stillborn". I started feeling very faint at that moment…After that I don't know what happened… I awoke two days later and the doctor told me they had to remove my uterus due to hemorrhaging or something which that something caused the still birth. I wasn't the same after that…for years…I'm still not…use to it…that's why when people have the chance to have a baby and they don't want it…it just…it pisses me off." Hanji is crying at this point. Mikasa doesn't waste a second pulling Hanji into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, you went through that babe." Mikasa says. "But now you made it through, and i'm glad you did, and now you're with me. I am so thankful for you Hanji. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the very first time I seen you. We beat around the bush for a while but then I finally got you and i'm so happy. I love you so very much Hanji Zoe." Mikasa says quietly in her lovers ear smiling.

"I love you too Mikasa…so much…so very very much. I don't wanna lose you. I…want a life with you. I just…"

"Hanji…do you want a baby?"

"I'm ready to have what I couldn't…It might be because Eren and Armin are expecting but…you're still in school like them and it already seems like we're rushing and you're so so young-"

Mikasa shook her head. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I never had to think about it. Whatever you want, I want. I also know that sounds kind of … I don't know bad but if it's a family and a baby and a wife that you want, I want you to have that, I want that with you. Would I like it to be further down the line, sure. Even so, I know you are ready for that and I also know our age difference, but we both want the same things babe. So if a baby is what you want, let's make it happen." She says while giving Hanji a bunch of butterfly kisses on her face.

"Since we're technically both women, it might take a while."

Mikasa just smiles at Hanji.

"Are you sure this what you want babe?" Hanji ask.

"Yes, I am sure babe." Mikasa reassures her.

"Well…I want us to have-"

Mikasa shuts Hanji up with a chaste kiss that turns deeper into a wanting kiss.

* * *

"Looks like it's just us today Armin!" Eren says to his best friend.

"I know! We haven't had any girl time, with the boys around." Armin says.

"So…what is up with you and blondie?" Eren ask.

"Well…I love him, he loves me. We're having a baby…I want him in the baby's life…he wants to be so…"

"Are you back together or..?"

"I don't know if i'm quite ready for that yet…he has to earn my trust back but…we're just casually dating I suppose?"

"I swear …what has our lives become?!" Eren exclaims.

Armin laughs shaking his head. "Hell if I know. Hey, Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Is…Is it weird walking around with a big belly? Like do people stare at you a lot."

"Hmm." Eren thinks carefully about his answer. "At first…but then you see other men with big bellies, some who actually are pregnant and then the ones pregnant with beer." Eren laughs. "Their is even some stores for men maternity wear. Honestly I didn't believe it when Hanji said it was uncommon but it's not heard of either…seems like in this state it's heard of…or unexpected I should say. Point it…it was weird with the stares but then…I looked to the left of me and there was a dark hair, steel grey , always stoic, neat man standing next to me and all the stares kind of went away."

Armin just smiles at Eren's words. "Wow…you are really in love.."

"Love?!"

"Yes…Eren you are in love face it."

"I'm…I'm not ready to just yet…"

Armin shakes his head shrugging at his best friend.

"You and Erwin are gonna have the perfect American family. Blonde hair, bright blue eye baby, watch if it's a boy his name probably gonna be Edward or Thomas. Oh oh and if it's a girl Rebecca or Ashley." Eren laughs.

"Okay one…Ew…and two…TRIPLE EW." Armin says.

Eren just keeps laughing.

"If the baby is a girl…her name will be Taliyah. If it's a boy… I guess it would be Erwin Jr."

"Taliyah is pretty…Erwin Jr though?" Eren shivers at the thought.

Armin playfully hits him on the shoulder. "Oh shut the fuck up."

Eren laughs. "I can't wait to help you decorate the nursery in the next few months!"

"Yeah…look at us…college kids…going to be parents…half way married."

Eren laughs again then really thinks about it. "Yeah…what. the. fuck. has. our. life. become?"

Armin shrugs.

* * *

"Ugh, Isabel let me sleep!" Eren says while gently patting his belly.

Levi chuckles climbing in the bed with Eren. The raven lays on his stomach and places a gentle kiss right on Eren's tummy. "Let mommy sleep baby." Levi says while rubbing Eren's stomach.

"Oh…she just wanted Daddy…Tch… a daddy's girl already and she's not even born yet."

"Did you just…" Levi looks at Eren and starts laughing. "Tch?"

"Oh my god…I did say that didn't I?"

Levi keeps laughing. "I'm rubbing off on you."

"You should be rubbing on me…" Eren mumbles.

Levi raises a brow at him. "Oh? Is that what you want?"

Eren bites his lip sensually and nods yes.

"Tch. Shitty brat." Levi says pushing himself off his stomach.

* * *

Levi is sitting in his office, with his two very best friends. Hanji and Erwin. Levi would rather be finishing up work, so he can get done early and get the hell out but they insisted on stopping him so he can eat lunch.

"Say Levi?" Hanji says.

"What shitty glasses?"

"Did you ever imagine us here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Hanji stands up looking at Erwin then Levi, they push their glasses up and continues. "I mean, we are all here…in our 30s expecting babies, we got good jobs, wonderful significant others."

"I guess I didn't…well you two maybe… myself… not at all" Levi admits.

Erwin pauses. "So we're just going to skip over the fact Hanji just said they're expecting a baby?"

That's when the raven looks at Hanji. "MIKASA IS PREGNANT?!" Levi screams.

Hanji's cackling loud screeching laugh occurs when she sees both of their faces. When she finally calms down. "No..Not yet, we are working on it though. Hopefully very soon."

Erwin and Levi look at each other then back at Hanji. "So all our kids going to be a few months apart?" Levi says.

"Apparently." Erwin says with a chuckle.

Levi shakes his head.

"Levi when exactly is Eren due?"

"May 14th."

"Hanji when is Armin due?"

"August."

"Shouldn't we plan them a baby shower?" Erwin suggest.

"Well Eren's birthday is coming up…so I was thinking of planning him a baby shower/birthday party." Levi admits.

"Armin would love sharing a baby shower with his best friend." Erwin says.

"So Armin and Eren baby shower on Eren's birthday?" Hanji says.

"Yup." the blonde says smiling then looking at the raven.

Levi just rolls his eyes. Hanji gets excited.

"I'll start calling cat— WAIT how about you two cater the entire thing?"

Erwin and Levi look at Hanji with their mouths open wide.

"Yes! This is perfect! I'll go look up venues,DJs, event planners. OH MY GOD!" Hanji exclaims not giving either one of them time to speak. Picking up their bag and heading out Levi's office while talking to their self.

Levi sighs. "Tch. Shitty glasses is such a fucking pain."

Erwin just laughs while standing up and heading to the door. Before he walks out, he looks at Levi. "Maybe this will be fun for us. We haven't cooked together in a while." He says then turns around walking out.

Levi looks at his door closing then sits back in his chair. "Shitty glasses, is trying to plan my boyfriend's baby shower…" Levi says out loud letting it dawn on him. "Oh hell fucking no." Levi says grabbing his phone and calling Hanji.


	11. Chapter 11

**Week One.**

Levi,Erwin, and Hanji are sitting down in his office once again but this time going over the menu for this baby shower.

"Are we really going to make fancy fucking food?" Levi says.

"There's going to be almost 120 people Levi." Hanji says.

"One hundred and- FOR FUCK SAKES WHO THE FUCK IS COMING TO THIS SHOWER?!" Levi yells.

"Well my grandfather is coming, some executives friends of mine…about 10 of them…Armin's other friends." Erwin says.

Hanji nods. "Mikasa is inviting their other friends, so that one is covered. Oh and they're bringing their plus ones."

"You shit heads are my only friends."

"No, you should invite all prodigies Levi." Erwin says.

"Oluo, Gunther, and Eld?" Levi says.

"Yes!" Hanji exclaims. "Oh my god! I have to invite the nurses who've meet Armin and Eren. They love them!"

Levi blinks. "Why..why am I letting this batshit crazy human plan this fucking baby shower?" Levi says out loud.

"Let's talk about the menu now!" Hanji says holding a note book and pen.

"Levi, you should make all the sweet french pastries." Erwin suggest. "I was thinking the food should be French,Japanese, and German. Since, Levi you are half Japanese and half French right? And since both our boyfriends and myself are German."

Levi sighs putting his elbow on his desk with his head in his hands. "Blue eye bastard. We are going to make French food, Japanese food, and German food. YET none of our _'lovers'_ ever been to any of those fucking places." Levi sighs hard again. "Why the fuck am I letting them plan this?"

"Yeah but it will be good for them to explore their taste buds with different foods. Since you and I actually know how to make all those foods, I think we should. It could be good for them and the babies and the guest." Erwin says.

Levi rolls his eyes knowing he's going to be doing this a lot for the next couple weeks. "I just…"

"So then Levi!" Erwin says. "You cook the pastries and Japanese good! I got the German and the French."

Levi just shakes his head. "What the hell ever. Make up the damn menu." Levi says sighing. _'What the fuck did I get myself into'_ he says to himself.

* * *

**Week two.**

"Levi!" Hanji screams barging in his and Eren's room, while he's trying to get dressed.

"HANJI FUCKING ZOE, GET THE FUCK—" He picks up one of his shoes and throws it at her, hitting her right in the head.

"BUT! LEVI! LOOK!" Hanji screams. They push their phone into Levi's hand wanting him to look at the picture for the location. "It's only 500$ to rent out for one whole day! The kitchen is going to be fully stocked, it's big and i'll make sure it's clean to your standards!"

"If I say yes, will you get the fuck out?" Levi deadpans.

Hanji nods eagerly. "Fine, it's great. Who the fuck is paying for it?"

"Erwin said you two can go half."

The raven rolls his eyes. "I'll pay for the whole thing— get the fuck out now so I can get dressed."

Hanji claps excitedly and walks out the room closing the door behind them.

Levi walks over to the door pulling it open again. "EREN YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHY WOULD YOU LET THAT UNSTABLE PERSON IN OUR HOUSE!"

You can hear Eren laughing from downstairs. "Levi! They are one of your best friends!" Eren yells up the stairs. He laughs as he hears his boyfriend mumbling and rambling on. "Hm I wonder what they're planning?" Eren says to himself still listening to his boyfriend ramble.

* * *

**Week three.**

"No. Absolutely not. Infinitely no." Levi says sternly.

"Levi! We have to!" Hanji says.

"No. No. Fuck no. Hell no. Shit no. No." the raven deadpans.

"Levi…what is a party without the chacha slide?" Erwin says trying to help Hanji convince him.

"We're keeping the song Levi!" Hanji says. "Now next…slow songs! We have to give you lovers something to dance to."

Levi shakes his head. "When did this baby shower become a wedding reception?"

"Oh hush Levi, so now songs! We got the fun dancing playlist. Hm, oh! Everyone loves Ed Sheeran, that song Thinking out loud." Hanji says.

"How about Kehlani…I like her music." Erwin says.

Levi just looks at them both and shakes his head.

"Come on pipsqueak! You have to participate!"

"You call me pipsqueak again and i'll participate in your death." Levi says like it's a normal thing to say.

Hanji swallows.

"Put down The Internet." Levi suggest.

Hanji and Erwin both look at him. "Who?" they both say.

Levi is literally speechless. "You two shit heads never heard of…" the raven sighs. "Look up Girl by The Internet."

Hanji looks at Erwin. Today they were in Erwin's office. The blonde grabs his laptop off his desk and walks back over to the sitting area and looks up the song Levi suggest.

_Girl, if they don't know your worth_

_tell em you're my girl_

_and anything you want is yours_

_Passion burning_

_causing raptures of laughter_

_Pressure building_

_falling faster and faster_

_if i told you that you rock my world_

_i want ya around me_

_would you let me call you my girl , girlfriend my girlfriend_

_I can give you the life you deserve_

_Just say the word baby and I got ya, darlin' I got ya_

Erwin and Hanji both look at Levi.

"Wow Levi, I didn't know you were able to be into music like this." Hanji says.

"Okay, what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Levi says.

"I didn't think you knew good music!" Hanji admits.

Levi can't help but chuckle at that.

"Me either." Erwin also admits.

"You two shits under estimate again." Levi says sighing.

* * *

**Week Four.**

"Okay, so Eren's birthday slash baby shower is in two days! Everything is set. The DJ is payed for, the venue is being set up. The invites were sent out two weeks ago, everyone RSVP'd back. You two are going to pre-prepare most of the food tomorrow. We got their outfits ready, so everything is ready!" Hanji says to their two friends.

"Thank whatever the fuck is up there." Levi says.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Hanji says.

Levi raises his brow.

Erwin chuckles.

"Shut up stalker brows." Levi deadpans.

"Levi, you hurt my feelings. You're still calling me stalker brows." Erwin says with a pretend pout on his face.

"Because that's what you are Erwin. A fucking bushy eyebrow stalker. And stop making that face, you look sick." Levi says.

Erwin sighs. "Levi you wound me."

Levi just shrugs.

* * *

**Day of the Baby shower.**

Levi wakes up at 9 am. He looks over at his lover laying there, he smiles at his messy hair and cute scrunched up face he's making. 'He must be having a weird dream' Levi says to himself and chuckles. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed , he gets out and makes his way into the bathroom to get dressed.

When the raven gets out the bathroom, his boyfriend is still asleep. Levi walks over to the desk and writes on a note for him. When's he done writing he lays the paper somewhere in Eren's sight. He leans down and kisses his forehead then his tummy. "Happy Birthday Eren" Levi says. Then makes his way to the bedroom door.

A few minutes later Eren reaches over to his side looking and feeling for his love but instead finds a note. Eren sits up slowly rubbing his eyes with his one hand so he can read the paper properly.

" _Happy Birthday babe._

_Sorry I had to leave so suddenly especially on the morning of your birthday. I had to run to work for some emergency. Anyway I have a surprise for you in our closet. Don't get dressed until after noon. I have a car picking you up at 6:00pm. So be ready brat._

_Levi._

_Ps. check the fridge._ "

Eren smiles at the note and laughs. "What is he up to?" Eren says while climbing out the bed. Now that he's 7 months his stomach has really grown out. In order for Eren to get out the bed he has to literally roll out. Groaning but finally managing to get out the bed. He leaves his bedroom and walks downstairs. He walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He smiles so big when he sees a piece of favorite cake with a little note. Eren reads it out loud to himself. "Happy Birthday brat. DON'T EAT IT SO FAST." Eren laughs hard at it.

— — — — —

Eren has just got of out the shower with a towel around his body. He walks to their closet opening the door to see the outfit Levi was talking about. When he laid his eyes on it, his mouth drops. He takes the clothes bringing them out the closet and lays the items on the bed. "These pants look tight as hell…are they even gonna fit me or over my belly?" Eren says to himself. He goes over to the dresser in their room. "Looks like I have to wear panties." Eren says shrugging pulling out black panties. He slides them on then walks back over to the clothes.

Soon Eren was dressed. He had to admit he loved his outfit. He had on a regular long white sleeve shirt that was tight but looked loose fitting with a purple jean vest, black maternity leggings with white knee high boots. Eren looks at himself in the mirror. "Damn I look good, pregnant and all!" He smiles at himself.

— — — — —

Over at the venue. Hanji barges in the kitchen.

"It's almost time! Armin is at Erwin's place so the car is picking him there. Levi you told Eren what time right?" Hanji ask.

"Oh my god." Levi makes a pretend shocked face. "No shit I told him four eyes." He scoffs.

"You scared for me a minute there Levi! So how's the cooking going?" Hanji looks over at Erwin then back to Levi.

"We should be done with everything in 20 minutes." Erwin states.

Hanji reaches for one of the Strawberry Tarts Levi made. They pop it into their mouth. Levi stands there staring at Hanji.

Hanji swallows. "Levi…I just wanted to try a bi—" Hanji couldn't even speak looking at Levi, he walks around from the counter toward Hanji. Hanji is backing up toward the doors. Levi was just about to strangle them when Mikasa walks inside.

Mikasa squints at the both. She looks at Hanji then Levi. "Hanji…what you do to shorty?" Mikasa ask.

"I just wanted to taste one of his tarts!" Hanji exclaims.

Mikasa shakes her head. She then looks at Levi. "I wanna talk to you about something."

"What is it Ackerman?" Levi says.

"I want to give you my blessing." Mikasa admits.

Everyone in the room at the moment stops what they were doing. Erwin turns to look at Mikasa with wide eyes, Hanji does the same. Levi is shock.

"W-what?" Levi actually stutters.

"You went all out for his birthday and for the baby. I can see how much you love him and my niece. So you have my blessing. I just thought I should tell you." Mikasa says. She then turns to look at Erwin. "You on the other hand, well at the very moment I think you were a wasted nut. Honestly your mother should have swallowed you." Mikasa admits then turns around and walks out the kitchen.

Levi literally burst out laughing. "I knew… I liked her." Levi was seriously laughing and he couldn't stop it. The look on Erwin's face just made it even more funny to Levi. The raven was on the floor holding his stomach laughing.

Hanji eyes are wide. "Whoa…Levi you know how to laugh?" Hanji was genuinely surprised to hear Levi laughing.

After a good 5 minutes Levi laughing ceased. He had to wipe his eyes, because yes he laughed that hard he was crying.

"How was that funny?" Erwin ask.

"Stalker brows, how wasn't it funny?" Levi chuckles again thinking about it. "I can't wait to tell Eren that."

While Levi wasn't looking Hanji decided to grab one of the macaroons and stuffs it in their mouth. They were just about to start chewing when Levi looked at her.

"Why do you have that face shitty glasses?" Levi ask.

Hanji shakes their head but doesn't say anything. This makes Levi look at the food on the plates then back at Hanji.

"Shitty-glasses…what are you eating?" Levi ask, feeling his anger rise just a little.

Hanji says with a full mouth. "Nothing."

Levi starts walking big steps toward Hanji but she starts running around the kitchen. Erwin gets in between them to stop the childish act that is about to happen.

"ERWIN! SAVE ME FROM THE FUMING GARDEN GNOME!" Hanji screams.

"Tch. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME YOU MAD SCIENTIST FREAK?!" Levi yells.

"Levi...please stop chasing Hanji." Erwin ask nicely

"Tch. Eat anything that isn't out there again shitty four eyes I promise you, I will make you eat your own glasses." Levi says.

— — — — —

The car stops in front of this big building. Eren looks out of the window of the car.

"Have fun!" The driver says.

"Yeah, thanks." Eren mumbles.

He opens the car door and climbs out of the car.

"Eren?" someone calls him name.

Eren looks to the right of him. "Armin?"

"What are you doing here?" Armin ask.

"Levi told me that a car would drop me off at a special place. So here I am." Eren says smiling at his friend.

"Funny. Erwin told me the same thing."

They look at each other.

"Well I guess we should go in huh?" Eren says. He looks at Armin and the blonde nods.

They both walk up to the door and pulls it open at first it's all black and then.

"SURPRISE !" Everyone screams.

Armin and Eren look around in shock at all the people there. Their very best friends standing in front, with their boyfriends.

"Wh-what is all this?" Eren and Armin both ask.

Levi walks over to Eren holding a hand out for him to take it. Eren gladly accepts it. Levi pulls him to him. "Happy birthday baby." Levi says.

"Wh-what?" Eren says.

"Happy birthday and baby shower Eren!" Mikasa says to her brother. "Happy baby shower Armin!" She then says to Armin.

"Ba-baby shower?!" Eren and Armin both exclaim.

Eren looks around the whole entire venue. To his right in the very front are two thrones. One that is white with pastel purple on it, to the left of the throne is a gift table with gifts stacked high. To the right of Eren's throne is Armin's which is pastel green since they don't know the gender of Armin's baby yet. To the left on that side is gifts piled high for Armin as well. There is a lot of tables with tall flower center pieces. The whole place is decorated with pastel purple and green. Words "baby on the way" and "it's a girl" here and there.

Eren and Armin in so much shock they don't even know what to say right now. They didn't know if it was because everyone went out their way or their hormones but they were both crying rivers at that point. Everyone smiled at each other then at them.

— — — — —

It was only 7:30 pm. The birthday/baby shower was going great. Everyone was eating and dancing enjoying their time. Levi even formally introduce Eren to colleagues that were there. Everything was going wonderful until Hanji pulls me back into the kitchen.

"Petra? What are you doing here?" Levi ask when he sees her.

"I needed to talk to Erwin." She says.

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow or something?" Levi ask.

"Nope."

Hanji soon walks back in with Erwin.

"Petra…why are you here?" Erwin ask.

"I have something to tell you and it couldn't wait." Petra says.

"Okay? What is it then?" Erwin says.

Petra then takes something out her purse and throws it at Erwin. Once everyone registers what it is.

Erwin looks at her."Okay? Why are you showing me this?"

"It's yours." she states.

Erwin laughs. "How do I know that?"

"Wait…you're pregnant? With Erwin's baby?" Levi ask her.

Petra nods.

"That's disgusting." Levi says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Levi I doubt it's even mine." Erwin says.

"YOU BASTARD!" Petra yells. "YOU ARE THE ONLY MAN I BEEN WITH IN MONTHS!" She yells again.

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT'S A LIE PETRA." Erwin raises his voice, something he rarely does.

"ERWIN, YOU ARE. I AM HAVING YOUR BABY OKAY."

"What…"

Everyone froze when they heard that voice.

Erwin turns around. "Armin.."

"Y-you got her pregnant Erwin?" Armin ask.

"No, she's crazy. I doubt it's mine." Erwin admits truthfully.

"BASTARD! IT IS!"

"Why are you here?" Armin ask her.

"I needed him to know about his other child." She says looking at Armin.

"Get out." Armin says.

"Oh no, this is my baby shower as much as it is yours." She says smiling.

Levi looks at her with a brow raised. 'Oh she looks all sweet and shit but this bitch is a plotting, conniving , two-faced bitch' Levi thinks to himself.

"No it's not." Erwin says to her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"Not unless you want me to tell everyone our little secret." She says.

Levi looks at Erwin. His blonde friend is literally pale in the face.

"What is she talking about Erwin?" Armin says looking at him.

"She's crazy. Don't listen to her. Come on Armin." Erwin says trying to get Armin to leave.

"Oh he doesn't know." Petra laughs. "Why would he?"

"What is she talking about Erwin?!" Armin ask him again but louder.

"Erwin has a whole family. A father, mother, siblings even. Their also loaded. Not only that but they think i'm his fiancé. They expect us to be getting married actually in a couple months." Petra says.

"Is this true Erwin?" Levi ask this time, he felt himself getting mad. He knew this man for 10 years and never heard about any of this.

Erwin didn't say anything.

"She's lying isn't she Erwin?" Armin says looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Erwin can't even look Armin in the eyes.

"Oh…my…god. I'm—i'm going to be sick." Armin says turning around and running out the kitchen.

Levi just scoffs. "You really are a soulless bastard." Levi shakes his head. "Deal with this shit on your own." The raven says and starts walking out of the kitchen.

The raven noticed Eren wasn't in his throne, so he knew he would be in the bathroom with his bathroom. Levi started to walk that way when he finally made it there, he pushed the door open. Seeing Mikasa and his pregnant boyfriend on the floor holding their friend while he cries. Hanji walks over to Levi.

"What the fuck happened?" Hanji ask.

Levi pulls them out the bathroom. "Did you know Erwin has a whole family?"

"What do you mean?" Hanji ask.

"He has a whole family. Mother, Father, siblings. Apparently their rich. Not only that but Erwin introduce Petra to them as his fiancé."

"WHAT?!" Hanji screams. "He—he lied to us? I thought...he said he only had his grandfather..." Hanji says.

Levi just nods his head.

"We've known him for 10 years…how..how have we…how didn't we know Levi?" Hanji says.

"Fuck if I know." Truthfully, Levi was mad. He wasn't hurt, okay maybe he was a little bit. How could his friend of 10 years, someone he truly considered a best friend just lie about all that. "The baby shower and birthday party is ruined. I doubt their coming out anytime soon."

Hanji nods then sighs. "They opened their present and had cake , fed everyone. So it's mostly been over. I'll just tell everyone to leave."

Levi nods at them. Hanji is about to walk away when a sudden tall blonde appears. Levi shakes his head. "No, get the fuck out. This isn't healthy for Armin and his baby. Honestly I don't want to see your fucking face. Go away Erwin, right now."

"Levi, Hanji..please."

"Erwin…I seriously do not want to embarrass you in front of all these people. Please. Get the fuck out right now." Levi says more stern this time.

Hanji just looks at Erwin and shakes their head walking past them. Erwin puts his head down and starts walking away.

Levi takes a deep breath and walks back into the bathroom.

"Is he gone?" Eren ask when he sees Levi.

Levi just nods his head. "Hanji's sending everyone home, we got everything else. Don't worry."

Mikasa stands up. "Where is that bastard?"

"Mikasa please.." Armin says.

"NO Armin. Levi…" Mikasa says.

"I assume he's just standing outside the building." Levi admits truthfully.

Mikasa starts walking toward the door but Levi stops her."There are more important things then whooping his ass. You comfort your friend right now and take care of Eren. Don't worry I got Erwin."

Believe Levi when he says he got Erwin.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi was seething with anger. Armin kept blaming this all on his self. _'I know what he is going through can't be fucking good for his baby. If Erwin causes Armin to lose that baby.'_ Levi didn't even want to think about it, that one thought was all it took. Levi rolled his sleeves of his dress shirt up, he pulled opened the bathroom door storming out. He stormed through the venue and outside. He walked out into the parking lot and saw Erwin by his car.

"Levi." Erwin says noticing Levi.

Levi doesn't stop walking, his fist ready soon and he makes it close enough to his blonde friend Levi right hooks him, and you know it had to be hard because you could hear the 'woosh' of Levi's face. The blonde stumbles a little. Levi knew it wasn't going to be that easy to take him down. While Levi was standing there he didn't know the other raven was there until she right hooked Erwin on the left side causing him to fall.

"You're a waste of fucking space. How dare you hurt Armin like that!" Mikasa is yelling. "He's pregnant you shit!" Mikasa got mad all over again and round house kicked Erwin right in the face. Hanji ran over to Mikasa at this point at pulled her back.

Levi looked at Erwin and bent down grabbing him by his collar. "I don't know why I'm so mad. I should expect this from you. You truly are a soulless bastard. I don't know how many time I have to say this. You know I don't deal well with liars, yet you lied to my face. What exactly else are you hiding from everyone Erwin? And don't say nothing else because shit is just coming together. So tell me."

Erwin just looked at Levi. Not saying anything and that just pissed Levi off even more.

"Fine, i'm going to ask you and I swear to what ever the fuck is up there that if it doesn't add up." Levi says. He keeps his hold on Erwin's collar. "10 years ago when I got arrested, and we both know what I did to that bastard. Why did they let me go?"

"Because of my father."

"How did you get me into school knowing I didn't finish high school?" Levi ask.

"My father." Erwin says again.

"That blonde woman Hanji and I saw you shopping with 5 years ago. Who was she?"

"My younger sister."

"Is your name even fucking Erwin Smith?"

"Yes."

"How long have you really been fucking Petra?"

"Tw-two years." It was inaudible. Levi almost didn't catch it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell Hanji and I about your family?"

"At the time I was cut off from them." Erwin says.

Levi hums. "So how did you talk your father into getting me out of those charges?"

"I just…did." Erwin says.

"What the fuck is that suppose to fucking mean? You know what don't even answer that. I just want to know why the fuck you made me and Hanji think you've had this hard fucking life, like us, but yet had everything handed out to you."

"Because no matter what you think Levi, I understood you. I understood Hanji. Being their son, I…I couldn't do what I want."

"So like a pathetic rich boy, you ran away because daddy said fucking no?"

"I…I guess so, but I got into college ab—"

That was the last straw. Levi let go of his collar and stood up. He turns like he's about to walk away but nope. He turned right back around and punch the hell out of Erwin, literally knocking his lights out, Erwin lays there on the ground. Hanji looks at Levi and so does Mikasa.

"ERWIN!" Petra yells and runs over to Erwin. "Oh my god!"

"You're still here?!" Levi exclaims.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ERWIN!" Petra screams.

"I knocked him out…I think that's obvious." Levi deadpans.

"Petra, you just should leave." Hanji says.

"No, you she/man." Petra says.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh shit." Levi says literally moving out the way. Even Mikasa moves out the way.

"SHE / MAN. That's what you are. Nobody knows what type of thing you are. I'm not leaving Erwin she/man. I'm his fiancé after all." Petra says pulling her phone out.

Hanji takes her phone out of her hands and throws it on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Petra screams standing up.

Hanji punches Petra right in the nose, causing for her head to fly back and her nose to bleed.

Levi laughs. "See, this is why nobody should fuck with Hanji."

* * *

Later that night when everyone finally got back home. Eren was sitting on the couch sighing. Levi walks over to his brat and sits next to him. Levi puts his arm over Eren pulling the younger one to him so his head was laying right on the ravens shoulder.

"What's wrong brat?" Levi ask.

"I'm so worried and scared for Armin. He's pregnant and the father of his baby is a liar. Now he's even more stressed. This can't be good for him or the baby." Eren says.

Levi reaches his other hand over and gently rubs Eren's stomach. "Yeah, you're right about that…if anything happens to Armin. I will kick stalker brows ass more than I did today." Levi stop rubbing Eren's stomach and got up from his seat.

Eren look at Levi. "Are you okay?"

"I just don't know why he lied to me. I didn't thinking it was gonna piss me off this bad fuck." Levi ran his fingers through his hair.

Eren stood up and walked over to him wrapping his arms around Levi's waist looking at him. "Well…I can think of some things to take it off your mind." Eren whispers against Levi's neck.

The raven chuckles but keeps letting Eren have his way.

Eren's hands releasing Levi. Looking at him biting his lip seductively. Levi just looks at him smirking.

"You know this is why you're currently pregnant right?" Levi says.

Eren nods. "If you weren't so damn sexy…then maybe I wouldn't want you so much…and anyway I have to thank you for my birthday party/ baby shower."

"You don't have to baby." Levi says looking at Eren.

Eren just laughs pulling Levi by his hand upstairs.

"I have no say in this?" Levi ask.

"Nope, well you are going to have to help me off my knees when i'm done."

Levi eyebrow raises. "This is why you're a brat. You know that right."

Eren turns around looking at Levi. "Your brat, daddy."

Levi gives Eren a devilish smirk. Eren smiles at him then pulls him into their room shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Two weeks later, Eren and Levi are at Hanji's office. It's Eren's last check up before the baby gets here, it's the last time they are going to see their little munchkin before she's in the world. Hanji was currently measuring how big Eren's bump has got.

"Ahh your stomach got bigger by 4 inches!" Hanji says excitedly.

"I'm fucking fat." Eren pouts.

Hanji shakes their head. "Nope, just pregnant!"

Eren laughs at them a little bit. "So um…I wanted to talk to you and Levi about something, while you are both here."

Levi looks at Eren, as does Hanji.

"Shoot!" Hanji says.

"I want to have a normal labor. You know I want it to normally happen."

Hanji looks at Eren. Levi eyes are wide.

"Well Eren, you know since you are male, you can't not naturally push like women. How ever we do have a c-section date set, so you wouldn't necessarily go through the entire labor process."

"But I want to experience it…i'm already pregnant, I mean…I might as well right?"

"In the men pregnancies I have seen so far, their waters do break, and they do go into full on labor but have no birth canal for the baby to pass through, and that in itself is a bit dangerous." Hanji says.

"I just want this one normal thing, even if it does hurt…and as soon as I feel like I want to push or whatever can't you just take me to the get the c-section?"

"Well just see when the day comes alright Eren? I understand you want something normal but they're a few risk."

"I understand but it's just something I really want…need something…to go right."

Hanji nods in understanding. "We'll just have to wait and see, alright Eren?"

Eren nods.

**— — — — — — — —**

Later that night Armin is asleep in his room asleep, but suddenly he wakes up with a pain in his stomach. "What was that.." Another sharp pain suddenly goes through his stomach. He starts slowing getting out of the bed. The pain intensifies and he grabs his stomach. Something isn't right and he knows it. A sharp pain goes through his stomach again this time bringing him to his knees.

"EREN! EREN ! MIKASA! L-LEVI !" Armin starts screaming wanting anyone to come.

The door suddenly burst open and Levi is standing there looking down at the blonde. "Armin?! What happened?"

Armin holds his stomach. "So-something is wrong…som-" another sharp pain goes through his stomach, he lets out a big of a scream.

Levi turns around. "EREN CALL 911 NOW." Eren picks up his phone and calls the ambulance.

Mikasa barges in the room helping Levi pick Armin up.

"Go call Hanji, Tell her to meet at the hospital asap…" Levi looked at Mikasa. She nodded.

Eren comes running back. "The ambulance should be here in two minutes, I can hear the sirens. Oh god Armin what's wrong?"

You can tell by the sound of Eren's voice he is freaking the hell out and he's trying his hardest to calm down. Levi realizing Armin is in so much pain he can't stand, Levi lifts him bridal style off the floor and starts carrying him out the room. "Eren.." Eren ran to the front door opening it, when he did the ambulance was running with a gurney towards them. Levi laid Armin down the gurney.

"What's wrong with him?" The paramedic ask.

"He's about four months pregnant… I…I think he may be experiencing a miscarriage." Levi says breathlessly.

Armin eyes widen in horror. "No, no, no, no. I-I can't—I can't lose this baby…no no."

The paramedic start running to the ambulance pushing Armin along. Eren and Mikasa are right in tow.

"You two drive on the ambulance, I am RIGHT behind you." Levi said, his voice stern. He runs over to his car already starting it up.

Soon they get to the hospital and Levi finds somewhere to park quick. He jumps out the car and runs toward the emergency area by the time he gets in Hanji and some other doctors are pushing Armin to the back. Levi looks around for his boyfriend and Mikasa. He seems them in the waiting room and runs over to them. Eren flings himself right into Levi's arm sobbing as quietly as he can. Levi runs his fingers through his hair comforting him as best he knows how.

After Eren calms down he lets his tight hold on the raven go. He shakes his head and rubs his stomach. "I could— I couldn't even imagine."

Mikasa and Levi both nods.

"I…I should call Erwin." Levi says.

"As much as I hate that…I agree." Mikasa says.

"It is his baby…" Eren says in a defeated voice.

Levi sighs pulling his phone out, scrolling through his contact until he sees the name 'stalker brows'. He presses on the phone icon and the phone rings.

"Hello." came a sleepy voice from the phone.

"Erwin." Levi says.

"Le—Levi." Erwin says surprise in his voice.

"Listen, you should come down the hospital…immediately."

"Are you okay Levi?" Erwin says with worry in his voice.

"It isn't me…it's Armin."

"W—what happened to Armin?" Erwin ask even more worry evident in his voice now.

"Erwin…stop asking stupid ass questions and get your ass down here."

"I'm already in the car." Erwin says and hangs up.

Levi sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket. The raven looks at his love, who is a mess right now, he puts his arm over the brunette's shoulder and pulls Eren into him. Levi kisses Eren's forehead.

Erwin runs over to us out of breath. "Wh-wher-where i-is A-ar-armin?" He questions trying to catch his breath.

"Still back there." Levi says.

Erwin starts walking toward the doors but Hanji comes out before he could.

"Erwin…" Hanji walks over to him carefully.

Erwin ignores Hanji and walks through the doors, looking for where Armin could be. Since he did everyone else just follows in tow. They finally reach Armin's room.

"Armin." Erwin was quick to his side.

"Er—win" Armin says while choking down sobs, he held on tightly to Erwin.

Hanji stands at the door and everyone looks at them.

"Armin, what happened to you was specified as Vanishing twin syndrome. You were carrying twin babies, but you technically in the terms miscarried one of them, but you're still pregnant with the other. I want to keep you for a few days, monitoring you and the baby and the other fetus." Hanji explains.

Armin is crying a little harder now. "I…I…I lost on-one o-of m-my bab-babies." Armin is a little hysterical and Erwin just holds him tighter.

"Oh god." Eren puts his hand over his mouth looking at Levi. Levi holds Eren while having his hand placed on his stomach.

"He is going to be okay though right?" Levi ask.

"For the most part yes… I understand that this is very difficult Armin, but you can not be stressed, you are on complete bed rest. We will set you up in a more comfortable room." Hanji says.

"What's going to happen with the other fetus?" Erwin ask Hanji.

"Well either Armin or the fetal tissue will be absorb by the other twin or the mother." Hanji explains.

"Hey, hey look at me." Erwin says to Armin. "We still have another baby, and I know you probably would have wanted both but there's still our little blessing." Erwin says smiling softly at the other blonde.

Armin shook his head still sniffling. "I…I know..and i'm happy..it…it was just scary and a lot to take in."

Erwin got some tissues for Armin and wiped his nose with it. "No more stress, you are going to stay in this hospital bed. I'm not leaving your side for a moment."

Armin looked at Erwin. "Really?"

"I promise." Erwin said.

Hanji turns her head to look at Mikasa, she looks terrified. Hanji walks over to her girlfriend and pulls her tightly into them. Mikasa starts crying, she knew as soon as anyone touched her she was going to lose it.

"Shhh" Hanji cooed trying to calm her down.

Mikasa shook her head. "It..it's…" She tries to calm herself down. "It's just…"

"What's wrong Mika?" Armin ask from on the bed.

Eren walks over to Mika putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "What's wrong sis?" Eren ask.

"I…" she clears her throat. "I'm pregnant." Mikasa says.

Everyone in the room blinks, including Hanji.

"Wait…what?" Hanji ask.

Mikasa shook her head. "After we had that conversation, and we went to the appointment and since the doctor you suggested is your partner. Moblit, said that this experiment you two have been working on for the last two years, was a success. Then he explained everything to me Hanji."

"Wh…what?" Hanji says still in shock.

"The week before Eren and Armin's baby shower, I went to the appointment with Moblit. We did the procedure and he said give it two weeks to take." Mikasa started smiling. "I took four pregnancy test this morning and i'm pregnant.."

Eren's eyes are wide. "Oh my god! This is GREAT!"

"This really is great! Congratulations Mika!" Armin says from his bed smiling.

"Ha! We're all pregnant!" Eren exclaims.

Levi, Erwin, and Hanji all look at each other, and all three of them burst out laughing. Something the other three best friends never heard, well them laughing at the same time. The three other best friends eyed them curiously.

"It..it's just that.." Hanji wipes a tear while holding her stomach. "We're best friends and we got three best friends pregnant." Hanji explains.

The raven calms down still chuckling. "About 3, 4 years ago Erwin suggested something like this should happen and..it did." Levi starts chuckling again.

"Levi said it wasn't possible, for us to like three best friends, but here we are in love with three best friends, all expecting babies a couple months apart and all in the same age range." Erwin says chuckling as well.

"You guys are so weird." Armin says.

"Ditto." Mikasa agrees.

Eren giggles a little. "It is a little ironic."

Then those three best friends start laughing. Laughing filling the entire room, after a couple minutes it dies down.

Hanji walks a bit closer to their girlfriend, cupping Mikasa's face and kisses her lips gently. "I am so happy that you are carrying out very special gift." Hanji says smiling at her.

Erwin sitting on the edge of Armin's bed, letting the smaller blonde cuddle with him while gently rubbing his stomach. "I'm happy to." Erwin says to Armin smiling.

Levi puts his arm over Eren's shoulder. Levi leans over a little and whispers in Eren's ear. "I love you shitty brat." He kisses Eren's ear a little.

Eren just smiles looking at his two best friends and their lovers. Then he turns to look at his own. He couldn't deny it anymore. He didn't want to deny it anymore. "I love you too Levi."

Levi looks at Eren with his eyes a bit wide.

"FINALLY!" Armin says loudly from where he's laying.

"Took you a while bro." Mikasa admits while smiling.

"Oh shut up assholes!" Eren says pouting like a child crossing his arms over his big stomach.

Levi keeps staring at Eren. "You're such a shitty brat." Levi smirks at the brunette.

"Your braaaat." Eren drags out.

Levi smiles at him. For the first time in Levi's life, he is truly happy, he doesn't need to put up a wall around these people he's become so close to. These people mean everything to Levi, especially Eren and their baby on the way. Life was finally going right for Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Hanji, Erwin and Armin. Nothing could get in the way of their happiness.

_Oh how wrong they were._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby?

April passed by in a flash. It was now May 8th. Eren is now a full 9 months pregnant, the baby could come any day. Levi would know since Eren is always trying to find a way to get her to come. That was one of the things Eren was trying to do right now. He would walk around the house squatting every few minutes.

"Eren, baby, sweetheart, my love…what the ever living fuck are you doing?" Levi ask with his brow raised.

"I'm.." He pauses squatting, then stands up. "Trying to induce labor." He says a little out of breath.

Levi just kept his eyebrow raised.

"Actually Levi…I might need you." Eren says.

"Oh? For what?" Levi ask still with his brow raised.

"Sex. Sex induces labor a lot!" Eren says in a happy tone of voice. "You know Levi, you keep your brow raised like that, it's going to stay."

"Eren…come here." Levi says.

The brunette with his big stomach waddles over to his boyfriend. "Yes?"

"Sit." Levi says.

Eren sits down on the couch with Levi.

"Good, now stay." Levi turns his head looking at the brunette. "The baby will come when she ready Eren. You technically aren't due for another week."

Eren looks a little defeated but he shuts up and sits there. Levi just smiles at him laughing. While they were both on the couch, a short blonde walks into the house.

"Armin!" Eren says. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." Armin giggles.

"Not with Erwin today?" Eren ask.

"Nope!" Armin says happily.

Eren and Levi look at each other. "You're in a good mood…what's up?" Eren ask.

"Oh, nothing. I was just shopping looking for little stuff for the babies. I was just looking at cribs and things and then…I got someone's number." Armin says happily.

"WHAT?!" Eren screams. "Wait I thought you were back with Erwin?"

"What? Are you stupid? That fucker cheated on me…all he is, is my child's father."

"But what…about what happened a couple weeks ago?" Eren asked curious and confused as hell.

"I was vulnerable, I was feeling sad, and at the moment, yes I did need Erwin but…he's still with Petra, his family still doesn't know about this baby." Armin laughs then walks over to the couch and sits next to Eren. "Like I really was going to stay with him."

Levi smirks a little bit. Eren just blinks at his best friend. "Well shit Armin…" Eren says.

"Don't give me that look Eren. Yes I love Erwin, and again yes in that moment Erwin being there meant a lot to me, but after that scare I realized being with him isn't good for me or my baby, and i'm not doing that to myself. So we'll just have to co-parent." Armin says shrugging.

"Armin…you sound so grown up!" Eren says then laughs.

"I am grown up!" Armin yells a little bit pouting.

"So tell me about this guy!" Eren says happily.

"UGH!" Levi gets up from the couch. "Oh hell na, i'm not going to be apart of your bratty girl talk." Levi says as he starts walking up the stairs.

Eren just giggles at Levi. "Go on!" He tells Armin.

"Anyway!" Armin says. "So I was just looking at new born onesies for both our babies, because I really wanted to give you a gift. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned my head and there was this tall guy, I mean his hair had two different colors it was a little weird, but as i'm staring, he's walking over to me." Armin explains. "Fast forward… his name is Jean, he's around our age and he's taking me out….tomorrow!"

Armin and Eren both squeal.

"Oh my god ! I am so happy and proud!" Eren says pretending to tear up and faking wiping his tears.

"I know right! He's even okay with me being pregnant, we exchanged numbers. He's picking me up!" Armin says excitedly.

"I am seriously happy for you Armin." Eren says hugging his best friend.

"Thanks!" Armin says smiling. "So how's your trying to speed up labor?"

"Failing miserably. I told Levi we should try sex…but he said no!" Eren says loudly pouting while crossing his arms.

"MY DICK IS BROKE BECAUSE OF YOU EREN!" Levi yells down the stairs.

Armin burst out laughing."How ….ahaha…did you..hah…break..hahaha…his dick?!" Armin says still laughing.

Levi comes half way down the stairs. "We've been having sex every single day…EVERY DAY…5 TIMES A DAY… I AM TIRED."

"But Leviiiiiiiiiiii~" Eren says pouting.

"No! I told you let her come when she's ready. It's been like this since he's become a full 9 months." Levi says.

Armin is still laughing. "Oh my god. Eren!" Armin keeps laughing. "I thought..haha..you would like sex 5 times a day Levi?"

"Blondie…I thought I would …but that brat over there…." Levi says.

Eren just crosses his arms. Armin is still laughing very hard. Levi is just grumpy.

"Shitty brats." Levi mumbles walking back upstairs.

Eren sticks his tongue out at Levi.

"I saw that brat!" Levi says.

Eren stops and Armin does to. "How?" Eren aks.

"I got eyes everywhere BRAT." Levi put emphasis on the brat.

"That must be his dad senses." Armin suggest.

"Or maybe knowing Levi… he really does have eyes everywhere." Eren whispers.

"Hey Eren?" Armin says.

"Yes?"

"Do I…do I look like a girl?" Armin ask.

"What kind of question is that?" Eren replies.

"It's just that…" Armin takes his hair out of a ponytail and shakes it a little. "I have long hair, soft features. People can't really tell that i'm a man."

"Yeah so? I think you're find just the way you are Armin." Eren says truthfully.

Armin smiles at him. "Thanks Eren, but actually I think i'm going to cut my hair."

"As long as it's not that damn bowl cut you had when we were little, I support it."

"OH GOD, DON'T REMIND ME!" Armin screams.

Eren laughs at him."Hey min!"

"Yes?"

"Ask your date if he would like to go on a double date, with Levi and I tomorrow!"

Armin thinks about it for a minute. "Okay, i'll go call him!"

"Hey, Levi! We're going on a double date tomorrow, so cancel your plans!" Eren yells up to his boyfriend.

"UGH SHITTY BRAT." Levi yells down.

Eren just smiles and laughs at him.

* * *

Everyone decided to meet at the restaurant so Armin just got a ride with Eren and Levi. Once everyone is seated, Jean starts trying to get to know Armin.

"So Armin, tell me a little about you?" Jean ask the blonde.

"Oh well…what do you want to know?" Armin replies.

"Your favorite color?"

"Hm, blue…pastel blue."

"Your favorite author."

"Oh god, there's so many…I would have to say…R.H Sin."

"Good one, What kind of music do you like?"

"I mostly prefer jazz music, old school jazz but I like just about everything, including country time to time."

Eren and Levi both cringe at this. "Disgusting." Levi says.

"Oh hush you!" Armin sneers at the raven.

Jean laughs. "Armin, I hope you don't mind me asking, how many months are you?"

"Oh i'm 5 months." He says smiling.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes I found out two days ago. I'm having a little girl."

"Aw, congratulations Armin." Jean says.

Levi fucking Ackerman decides to start acting like a big brother right at this moment.

"So Jean, was it? What do you do?" Levi ask.

"I'm a photographer and I do a lot of part time work for magazines, all kinds sports, to gossip." Jean answers.

"Do you go to school?" Levi ask.

"Yes, I do."

"And your major?"

"Journalism."

"Ahh, you want to be a writer."

"Yes I do." Jean answers.

"You have no issues with a pregnant man?"

"No I do not. It's a beautiful thing to me."

"You aren't on this date because of some shitty magazine doing stories on pregnant men?"

Jean shakes his head. "Even if they were to ask me something like that, I wouldn't do it. It is not my business."

"I want you to understand something, this isn't just some little date. You decide to stick with him, you get the baby, you get this shitty brat next to me, and the shitty brat's very protective sister. Not only that but the father of child."

"I am prepared to deal with it all, if Armin will let me of course. I seen Armin and the first thing that flashed through my brain was how beautiful he is. If that is all I wouldn't mind sticking with all of that , if that means staying by him."

Levi nods his head in approval, so far.

Eren leans over to Armin whispering in his ear. "I think Levi is the one out on a date."

Armin giggles.

Soon their food came and they all ate having good conversation. Armin and Jean are flirting a lot, Levi of course is sneering at the waiters, asking them to bring cleaner utensils. Eren, well he start feeling an intense pain, he trying to ignore it thinking it's just his back. After a minute it goes away and he relaxes. He starts eating up his food again happily, that only lasted 5 minutes.

"Ow.." He says quietly. He tries to ignore it and it relaxes again. He takes a deep breath shaking his head. 'This is when you decide you want to make an appearance Isabel! Not right now please!' Eren talks to himself.

Levi, Armin, and Jean were all in deep conversation about Literature that Eren had no interest in. The pain came back but this time it was really intense he suddenly grabbed Levi's hand.

"Eren?" Levi looks at him.

Eren just holds on tighter to Levi's hand until it's over, he takes a deep breath.

"Eren, what's wrong." Levi ask more worry in his voice.

This time Armin and Jean look at him.

The pain comes back not even a minute later. "Oh shit…" Eren cries out softly, he didn't want to disturb everyone.

"Eren?!" Levi says a bit louder.

"The.." Eren waits till it passes. "I think…Isabel…is coming."

Levi stands up and helps Eren stand up. Already helping him slowly out the restaurant.

Armin stands up to. "oh my god!" Armin says. "I …am so sorry but I have to go."

Jean stands up also looking at Armin smiling. "It's okay Armin, you go with Eren to the hospital, i'll meet you there. I'll pay for everything okay?"

Armin looks at Jean and bites his lip for a second. He grabs Jean's shirt pulling him toward the blonde. The blonde kisses his lips in a quick kiss then smiles at jogs out the restaurant, getting in the back seat of the car with Eren.

Armin takes out his phone and calls up Mikasa.

Levi is already backing up and on the phone with Hanji. "Yes shitty four eyes. We will be there in literally 7 minutes. Have I ever shitted you on time? Have a fucking private room with a bath tub ready for him. The brat wants the tub experience, he's gonna have it…no his water…" Levi pauses. "Eren…has your water broke?"

Armin looks at Eren's pants then up at Eren while he's on the phone with Mikasa.

"N-no." Eren says through clenched teeth.

"No his water didn't break yet four eyes. Have it ready, we will be there in two minutes. I'm right around the corner."

"Yes, Mikasa don't forget his bag. It's in the living room, he's had it there for days. Okay, we will see you soon!" Armin says hanging up the phone. He keeps holding Eren's hand trying to get him through the contractions.

The car finally comes to a stop and Levi is helping Eren out the car. As soon as he does eren feel something wet in his pants. "Um…Levi. My water just broke."

Levi raised his brow while trying to be gentle, he pulls Eren into the hospital. As soon as they do they see Hanji standing there with a wheel chair ready.

"His water just broke…" Levi says to them.

Hanji makes a shocked face. "Well we better get you up to that room hm?"

Eren pain start getting so bad he can't help but cry out.

"I'll wait here for Mikasa and Jean! You go with Eren, we will be right behind you Eren I promise!"

Eren just nods trying to work through the pain.

"Thanks blondie." Levi says smiling a bit and walking to where Hanji just went.

The raven looks at his love in pain and yes it hurts him, he wish he was…actually Levi takes that back he doesn't wish he was going through this but at least experience the pain so his brat didn't have to. Even so, Levi can't help but have a big smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Levi says to himself.

— — — — —

Once they reach the room, Hanji got Eren prepared. Changed into a hospital gown and timing his contractions , which weren't far apart. The brunette was currently in the water holding his raven haired boyfriends hand, concentrating on his breaths.

Levi softly rubs circles on Eren's lower back, whispering encouraging words in Eren's ear. "It's okay baby."

Eren was truly enjoying it, but this feeling like he had to push couldn't stop. "Han..ji.." Eren breaths out.

"Yes my sweet?" She walks over to him.

"I…have to…push… is…that bad?" Eren tries to talk through a contraction.

"It's not bad honey, but you don't have a birth canal to push through…at least from the human anatomy I learned in school, you shouldn't."

Eren whines looking at Levi. "Babe..I really.. gotta push…"

"Four eyes… he says he really has to push.." Levi says looking at Hanji.

"Alright, it's probably time to get him in the c-section room. Eren, my sweet do not push…whatever you do try not to push."

"Le…Levi…" Eren cries out. "I can..I can't i have to push."

"Hanji what would happen if he pushes? Besides shitting…could the baby…really.. come out from there?" Levi ask desperately.

"I…I don't know but I guess we have to find out huh?" Hanji says. They walk over to the counter getting out a pair of gloves sliding them on. "Nurse!" Hanji yells. A bunch of nurses run in. "Be on stand by with an incubator for the baby, if not still be ready to have that c-section OR prepared!"

As Hanji was yelling orders, Mikasa and Armin finally walked in.

"What's going on?" Mikasa ask.

"He needs to push." Levi says simply.

Eren stays on his knees in the tub bending forward still holding on to Levi and the tub.

"Alright Eren, on three, we're going to try pushing."

Eren nodded. Hanji looked at their watch. "1..2…3"

Eren starts pushing.

"On three again…real big push."

Hanji counts to three again and Eren pushes. What happened next Hanji is in shock.

"I…I see a head." Hanji says in disbelief.

Every single persons eyes went big then. Levi looked at Hanji.

"Okay Eren take a little break, breath sweetie pie. Let's change your position real quick honey. You are gonna turn around and just sit in the tub regularly alright?"

Eren nods, with help from Levi, while Hanji holds the baby's head making sure nothing happens. Eren sits in the tub properly, his back against the tub wall, with his head back against Levi's stomach.

Eren is crying from how much the pain hurts, Levi was kneeling on the floor in behind Eren holding on to his hand.

"Okay Eren…we need you to really push now, real big hard push. Come on Eren push!" Hanji says.

Eren starts pushing as hard as he can. Armin and Mikasa can see and starts crying, Levi can even see a little. Eren eyes are closed while he concentrates.

"Oh my god." Levi whispers.

"We got her head out!" Hanji says. "Come on Eren one more good push."

Eren nods tiredly but musters up the strength and pushes as hard as he can. Hanji then pulls the baby out of the water and everyone hears a loud baby cry. Hanji lays the baby against Eren's chest, while the brunette is holding her, his tears flowing endlessly even the stoic raven was crying.

"Hi Isabel, hi." Eren sobs a little while smiling.

Hanji holds out scissors to Levi. "Want to do the honors."

Levi smiles taking the scissors, he cuts right where Hanji tells him to.

"Alright I know you want to love on your baby but we have to clean her up and get her weighed."

Eren nods, while Hanji gently takes the baby over to the warmer.

Levi hates that Eren is all sweaty but he doesn't care the slightest right now, he looks down at Eren. "I love you so much babe, you did so fucking good. I am so proud of you."

Eren smiles. "I couldn't do it without you, we couldn't have that cute baby, if it wasn't for you."

Levi places a soft kiss on Eren's lips.

— — — — —

30 minutes later. Eren was laying in the hospital bed in his room holding his baby girl in his arms.

"7 lbs , 4oz and she's 20 inches long." Levi says to Eren smiling. Levi places a lightly little kiss to her forehead.

Baby Isabel, had raven black hair like her daddy, the way her eyes were shaped, were just like her daddy, she had Levi's nose also, but she had Eren's eye color, and his lips. Her skin tone was darker than Levi but lighter then Eren's so it was a combination of the two. Isabel was currently sleeping peacefully while her mama just rocked her. Eren and Levi couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

Hanji gently knocks on the door before entering the room. They have the birth certificate and some other papers in their hand. "I hope you guys don't mind I brung all the papers for her birth certificate and whatever else. So what did you guys name her?" Hanji says gently.

Eren smiles. "Isabel Melanie Ackerman."

Hanji stops and looks at Levi. "Isabel..like.."

Levi nods. "Isabel…" The raven looks at Eren. "Ackerman? just Ackerman?"

"Just Ackerman." Eren says softly lifting his arms up slightly so he can kiss his little girls cheeks.

Hanji just smiles and writes it down on the paper.

Armin is finishing his date with Jean down in the cafe, Mikasa was sleeping soundly on the couch in the room, ever since she found out she was pregnant, she's just been sleeping like crazy lately. Hanji is sitting near Mikasa doing all the paper work she needs to for them.

Levi sits on the bed with Eren. The raven has never felt happier, his baby was in the world and he had a wonderful lover, he couldn't ask for me. "I love you so much Eren, and I love you so very very much Isabel." Levi whispers.

Eren smiles at him then looks at Isabel. "We love you too daddy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return of the past.

Levi has taken a couple weeks off so he can be home with Eren and the baby. The raven was already a cleaning freak but now even more so, nobody could touch Isabel unless their hands were thoroughly clean and he had to be there to watch, if he saw a little bit of a spec of your hand, forget even thinking about holding her.

"You're over reacting Levi." Eren says to him.

Levi is sitting on the couch with Isabel resting on his bare chest. Since Levi read skin to skin contact with a new born is a great thing, this what he does for an hour out of the day, everyday. The raven is gently rubbing her back while she's asleep.

"How am I over reacting?" Levi ask.

"It's good for a baby to be a little exposed to some germs, builds up their immune system and we want her to have a strong one, so we don't have to lock her up in a bubble." Eren explains.

"But why? My princess can stay in a bubble, that way I can keep an eye on her and protect her from everything in this shitty ass world."

"Watch your mouth!" Eren says. "And anyway look at you sounding like a protective daddy."

Levi looks at Eren and smiles. Isabel starts squirming on his chest, she starts whining a bit. Eren picks her up from Levi's chest, cradling her. "It's lunch time for Isabel hm?" Eren says.

The raven gets up and walks into the kitchen to go heat Isabel a bottle up. While he's waiting, Eren is just standing in the kitchen with Levi, walking around making funny faces at Isabel. Soon the bottle was done and Levi tested to make sure it wasn't that hot, he handed the bottle to Eren. The raven was going to go sit down until his phone started ringing, he offered an apology smile to Eren then walked into the living room.

"Ackerman." Levi answers.

"Long time no speak Levi.." the man on the line says.

The raven freezes completely knowing that voice. "How did you get my number?" Levi whispers into the phone.

"Oh, my sweet nephew don't do that, you know I have my ways and anyway I've been watching you."

"Watching me?" Levi questions.

"Yes, I know all about your little friends. Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe. Your little boyfriend and your new born baby girl, what was her name? Oh that's right Isabel. You named her after that little sister of yours I killed."

Levi stiffens, he looks around the place, but his uncle keeps speaking.

"That sister of your boyfriends, Mikasa Ackerman. She is your cousin, I don't know how you didn't know that."

'How does he know all this shit and why' Levi thinks to himself but still saying nothing on the phone.

"Let's make a deal sweet Levi. You come back to me and I won't hurt your precious little family."

"Listen to me you son of a bitch…you even think about coming near any of them…you will fucking re—"

"Levi?" Eren says sweetly, walking into the living room, Isabel back is against Eren's chest while she making all kinds of noises while Eren holds her. "Oh i'm sorry I didn't know you were still on the phone."

Levi shakes his head. "It's fine, can you give me a minute?"

Eren nods his head and starts heading up the upstairs with Isabel.

Levi returns to his conversation. "You even think about laying a hand on any of them, I will kill you."

His uncle chuckles at his threat. "Your boyfriend and your baby are in the nursery right now, he has the baby laying on the play mat while he's rubbing her back." He pauses to wait for Levi's reaction. "Don't believe me?"

Levi runs up the stairs two at a time taking long steps until he gets to the nursery, seeing exactly what the man described. Levi clenches his teeth, walking into his and Eren's room. "Fine Kenny."

"Just come back to me Levi and we'll make an arrangement. I'll text you the address." and with that the man hung up.

Levi clenches his phone so tight, he had to go talk to Erwin and he had to stay low now. He puts his phone back into his pocket then opens the door walking across the hall to the nursery, where his love was holding their baby swaying back and forth while holding her in his hands. Levi walks up to Eren putting his arms around his waist.

"Hey mommy." Levi says with a smirk on his face.

Eren rolls his eyes then just laughs. "Hey daddy."

"Eren…" Levi says in Eren's ear just enough for only him to hear. "How about I take some more time off and we go on vacation?"

"What?" Eren says.

Levi shushes him. "Just listen…" Levi still talks in his ear so only Eren can hear him. "A couple vacations with baby included. You,me, and Isabel, Armin and Jean, Shitty glasses and Mikasa, somewhere real far, I haven't been back in years to France, but we can go, we can go anywhere you like."

Eren wiggles his way out of Levi's arms still holding Isabel close to him he turns around looking at Levi with wide eyes. Levi just looks at him and smile. Eren thinks about it for a moment then looks down at Isabel then back up at Levi. "Okay…" that's all Eren says.

Levi smiles at him."Well how about you and Mikasa go take our beautiful baby on a walk, while I look up some things online and pack?"

Eren agrees. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to tell Armin and Mikasa!" Eren still holding the baby walks out the room to go find his sister.

The raven pulls out his phone and texts for Erwin and Hanji.

**Group Message (Shitty Glasses, Stalker Brows)**

**Sent 2:30 PM**

_Get your asses over here now EMERGENCY._

**Read at 2:31 PM**

**Shitty glasses**

_Be there in 5._

**Stalker brows**

_Omw in 10._

— — — — — — — — —

Hanji arrives first, then Erwin arrives some time later. When Erwin walks inside, he sees Hanji covering all the windows, while Levi is searching every inch of the house.

"Um.." Erwin says looking at them.

Hanji walks over to him and gives him the paper that Levi gave them. It read.

That fucking fucker called me and is watching my house, I have no idea if he has microphones or what in here, search every inch of my house.

Erwin nods at the note before stuffing it in his pocket and he starts checking every room with Levi. A while later they all gather with things they checked, Levi made sure they tripled and thoroughly checked drawers, corners, ceiling, floor boards, under beds, pictures, stuff animals, clothes, closets, fridge, faucets, cabinets, outside in the front and back. Anything out of place even things in place he checked, when they brought everything they collected back into the living room Levi looks down at it all and is infuriated. He starts pulling every kind of wire apart, stepping on it, he wanted to dispose of all the pieces.

"Where the fuck is my gun." Levi says through clench teeth.

"Levi, calm down. You have a family now and you're a business mogul now." Erwin states.

"Exactly bushy brows, I have a family…I have to protect them at any cost."

"So what are you going to do?" Hanji ask.

"You're going to go to Mikasa's room, and start packing her bags for her, i'm going to start packing my bags for Eren, Isabel and I, Erwin you go to yours and Hanji's house and pack bags for them and you, I've printed out tickets for everyone, get your passport ready as well. You say nothing about who's after up, all you tell them their going on vacation and that's it."

"Wait…I just can't up and leave my job Levi.." Hanji protest.

"Does Armin know?" Erwin ask.

"Of course he does, I let him know as well."

"You can and you will, because not only is he trying to go after them but you two as well. Whatever the fuck you do LAY the fuck low, blend in, go without being noticed." Levi says looking at them.

Erwin nods first. "I got it, we're using the companies plane correct, you let your old team know correct?" the blonde ask Levi.

"I let them know on the burner phone." Levi says.

Hanji nods next."Got it" Hanji gets up and heads back to Mikasa's room, Erwin gets up and leaves the house.

The raven has been preparing for this day, for years. He knew him getting away was too easy and he always figured that bastard would come back when he was finally happy. Levi being the criminal he was, was always ready. He mad sure he had capable friends, and he wanted them to understand that his past, is eventually coming to bite him in the ass. His friends have been expecting this as well. Hanji,Erwin and Levi don't spend countless hours in the gym for nothing. Hanji is the doctor/science/ technology genius out of them, they were brilliant, no matter how much the raven hated to admit it, she was, especially when it came to hacking. Erwin he was part of the brains, he's always 10 steps ahead. Levi was the fighter and always cleaned up whatever mess those two made, he was the other part of the brains. Truth be told getting to where Erwin and Levi were, was not easy. Ever since Levi left his uncle he's been preparing for this day. The raven refused to let him hurt his family.

The raven walked by downstairs and Mikasa and Eren were pushing the stroller inside. Levi could his baby girl screaming at the top of her lungs. The raven jogged his way over to the stroller picking his little girl up and she immediately stopped crying.

"Well look at that…she just missed her midget father." Mikasa says.

Eren giggles, while folding the stroller up and putting it in the kitchen.

"Oh, Hanji's here Mikasa, they'll fill you in on what Eren and I talked about."

Mikasa nods and heads back to her room. Soon Armin walks inside with Jean.

"Vacation!" Armin yells. The pregnant blonde waddles up the stairs to his room. Jean says hi to everybody and then follows him up the steps.

Levi smiles at Eren still holding his baby girl, he walks upstairs with his princess, Eren following behind. Once they got into their room Levi placed Isabel down in the basinet they have for her in their room. Eren walks over to Levi staring right in his eyes.

"Who is Kenny?" Eren ask.

All the blood from Levi's face drains instantly. "Why would you ask that?"

Eren pulled out a folded note from his pocket handing it to Levi. The raven reads whats in the letter.

_Meet me at the only abandoned warehouse on the north side of town Sunday at midnight_

_Kenny_

Levi crumbles the paper up. He looks at Eren. "Do you remember the uncle I was telling you about?"

Eren thinks for a moment. "The one who…" it dawns on him. "Levi.."

"Calm down babe, I won't let him touch a finger on anyone, that's why we're going, the tickets are set and passports. The plane leaves tomorrow at 8 am."

"You're coming right?" Eren ask. Levi doesn't answer. "Levi…you ARE coming right?" Eren ask again.

"I have to settle this love…if I don't…no I will settle this because no one…is touching you or Isabel." Levi gently cups Eren's face."You have to take our baby, and go on that vacation, please."

Eren looks at Levi right in the eyes. "You come there as SOON as it's settle, you call me 5 times a day, text even more. FaceTime all the time, you aren't busy."

Levi smiles at him and kisses Eren on the lips.

When they pull away Eren looks at him. "I don't like this…but I under—" A loud whining cry cuts Eren off. The raven and the brunette look over at the bassinet then at each other and laughs. "Oh my god." Eren walks over to the baby's bassinet and looks down at the wide awake baby, who smiled when she saw her mama. "You just wanted some attention huh?"

"Tch. she's a brat like her mommy." Levi says.

Baby Isabel does a little noise almost repeating her daddy. "Ch."

Levi eyes are wide. "Did she just…"

"Who's like who now?" Eren ask raising his brow at Levi.

**— — — — — —**

Everyone was in front of the plane the family is taking. Letting Isabel and Eren go, is the hardest thing for the raven right now, he's being strong for them but on the inside he doesn't like this at all, but he knows this is what he has to do. Erwin said he wasn't leaving Levi. Hanji wanted to stay but Levi needs her to stay and watch everyone.

Levi was hugging Eren and Isabel, he showered them with kisses. "I love you , I love you, I love you, I love you." Levi kept repeating to them both. "Stay safe, any sign of fucking trouble, you call me Eren. I don't give two shits what time of day or night it is, okay shitty brat?"

"When she starts talking, the only words she's gonna know is your cursing." Eren says with a little smirk.

Levi chuckles. "Smartest words on the planet." He kisses Eren on the lips.

"Okay, we have to go now." Eren says in a very defeated voice. The raven and the brunette kiss one more time, and then the raven kisses the little raven. Levi watches them walk up the stairs into the plane.

Levi stands there until the plane takes off and he can't see it anymore. He turns around walking towards Erwin. "Let's go." the raven says. Erwin just follows. Levi is determined to settle this. The raven knew midnight would come quick tomorrow, he also knows his uncle had people following him but Levi isn't dumb, he lost them quick. His uncle thinks he's stupid but Levi is far more clever than he thinks.

Levi returns to his apartment complex for the first time in months. He walks inside with Erwin, the very first place Levi goes is to his bedroom closet. A little cliche the raven supposes but that's where he keeps his gun, he also keeps one in his night stand on his side of the bed. Once Levi gets to his closet he pulls out two brief cases and a regular shoe box. Erwin looks at him with his brow raised. Levi puts the suitcases and the box on his bed, opening all three. The two brief cases had guns, while the shoe box had blades inside.

"Is it really going to get to the point Levi." Erwin ask.

"Yeah, it's time for me to take him out, completely. Him and who ever else he has." Levi deadpans though you can hear the killing intent in his voice.

Erwin nods. "Well then I guess I should get my guns to, like hell i'm letting you do this by yourself shorty." Erwin says smiling at Levi.

"You're a stalker brow bastard but thanks I guess." Levi says.

**— — — — — —**

**Sunday at Midnight.**

Gunther is driving a black Lincoln Navigator, the windows were tinted, so it matched the cry. Once they all arrived to the place they agreed upon meeting. Levi is the first one out the car. His friends soon follow. Once they find the door , they all walk in, of course keeping their guard up. Levi looks around the place then sees a guy. The guy nods to him to follow him so the raven does. Once they get there though.

"Alone." The man says in a stern voice, not scaring anybody.

Levi looks over at his team and nods at them. He pushes the door open and walks through. There he sits, Kenny Ackerman.

"Hello nephew." He says with a smile on his face.

"Kenny." Levi says.

"That's how you are going to greet your hero?" The man ask with an amuse tone in his voice.

Levi brow raises. "What do you want Kenny."

"Come back to us Levi."

"Like hell I would." The raven spits out with malice in his voice.

"You know Levi, it would be better if you take this the easy way."

"Easy way?!" Levi laughs. "What easy way?"

"Look brat, i'm not asking for much just come back. Let's see the benefits of my proposition. You come back, I won't lay a hand on your pretty boyfriend and baby. You don't come back, I personally kill them." Kenny says looking Levi straight in the eye.

"Was I suppose to fall for your shitty words? Do you think i'm the same stupid little brat I was when you took me in? 'I won't lay a hand on your pretty boyfriend and baby' you're right YOU won't but maybe you would get some else. None of your words mean shit to me." Levi says.

The two Ackermans stare each other. Until the oldest one lets out a chuckle. "Maybe I have under estimated you. This is the last time, i'm going to ask you Levi. Come back."

The raven pulls his matte black .45 out pointing right at Kenny.

Kenny sighs. "Really Levi…you think you're just going to shoot me?"

Levi chuckles and shakes his head. "You think I thought this was gonna be easy?"

"Clever boy, I did do something right." Kenny says smiling at his nephew, pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Levi."Goodbye Levi."

Two shots ring out. Erwin runs inside the room, and his eyes couldn't believe what he sees.

"Levi…" Erwin says.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation!

None of them had any idea where they were going, so when they landed they were quite shocked. The all got off the plane and already see a driver with all their last names on it. Hanji walks up to this driver first.

"I'm Hanji Zoe!" They say smiling at the driver.

"Oh yes, Mr. Levi wanted me to escort you all to the place you are going to be staying. He also wants you to know the bags are already there. So please follow me this way!" the driver says as he starts walking off. They all look at each other and starts following the guy.

When they arrive to the place, all their eyes look at the big place in shock.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" Hanji ask the driver.

"Oh that's right Mr. Levi did say you all don't know. This is the Sandals Emeralds Bay Great Exuma. Bahamas."

"We're in the Bahamas?!" Armin screams out.

The driver gets out of the car and opens the door for them, they all climb out of the car, standing in front of their now place of residency. A maid is standing in front of the doors.

"Welcome to the Bahamas! I am the maid of this Villa, I shall show you around and whenever you need me just call me please." She says, then she walks over to Eren. "Is this Ms. Isabel?"

Eren nods his head at her.

"Would you like me to take her to 's and your room so she can rest? Mr. Levi says I should just take her and put her to bed, but as a mom i'm sure you're worried so I thought it would be more polite to ask." She says kindly smiling the whole time at Eren.

Eren laughs at this. "That sounds like Levi honestly, but yes that would be wonderful." Eren says gently giving baby Isabel to the woman.

Armin walks over to Eren and looks at him. "Levi planned all this?"

"Apparently so." Eren suddenly shivers. "I hope Levi is okay…" Eren says to himself.

* * *

"LEVI, GET UP, LEVI…LEVI!" Erwin screams. His friend wasn't getting up, he stood there looking at him for a minute. "DAMN IT LEVI, GET YOUR ASS UP!" Erwin screams even louder. The blonde kneels down putting pressure down on Levi's wound. "FUCK LEVI!" Erwin says hoping his voice would be loud enough to reach the raven, thinking maybe he'll answer. "LEVI FUCKING ACKERMAN, WAKE THE HEL—"

A cough makes him stop mid sentence. "Tch." Levi tries to take a breath. Between ragged breaths he speaks. "Is…he…dead?" Levi says.

Erwin looks up at Eld. Motioning with his head to check. Eld nods in understanding with his gun ready just in case, he makes his way slowly over to the body. He bends down checking the mans pulse. He looks over at Erwin and nods.

"Yeah shorty, he…he's dead." Erwin says.

Eld walks back over to him. "Got him with a clean head shot." Eld says with a smirk on his face looking at Levi.

Levi coughs but smirks a little pushing Erwin's hands off of him, then putting his own hand over his wound. "That bastard, got me in my side." The raven won't admit to his trouble with breathing. He coughs again. "Help me up shit heads."

They all snicker at Levi then help him up. "We took out all the goons." Erwin says.

Levi chuckles. "I doubt it."

"Well…we took one of them hostage." Oluo says."He doesn't speak english though, you're the only who can speak French."

"How do you call yourselves chefs, if you can't speak french?" Levi says.

Everyone chuckles at him again. They get Levi in the car, Erwin helps Levi bandage his wound. "Levi, I don't know if it'll last till we get to Hanji." Erwin says.

"Nobody is looking at it, till we get to Hanji." Levi says sternly.

"Levi." Erwin says. "You and I both know we aren't going to get to them for another week, maybe even two weeks."

Levi sucks his teeth. "Fine."

"I have someone we can trust, trust me" Erwin says to Levi.

"I have no fucking choice." Levi mumbles to himself.

* * *

It's been almost 5 days since the last time Eren has spoken to Levi. Eren sits in Levi's and his room waiting for the raven to call him like he does everyday at this time. He tried calling his boyfriend at least 10 times earlier and all through the week but no answer, he was starting to get worried. Extremely worried. Eren got off the bed and walked out the room, he walks down the stairs, seeing Hanji sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Hanji." Eren says.

"Yes darlin'?" Hanji says looking over at him.

"Call Levi. Don't give me shit either, I know you know how to reach him." Eren says sitting next to them.

Hanji just nods pulling out her phone and dials the number, she hands it to Eren.

"Shitty glasses…didn't I tell you to be at the place in an hour—"

"What place is this?" Eren ask.

"Er—Eren?" Levi stammers.

"Yeah, you haven—" Eren doesn't finish before he hung up on. He holds the phone looking at it blinking a million times. "That bastard…just hung up on me." Eren says more to himself.

"He hung up on you?" Hanji ask. "That's not like him."

"He's been ignoring me all week and now he hung up on me…" Eren gave Hanji back their phone. He stood up from the chair and walked back upstairs.

Hanji watches Eren walk back up the steps and sighs. They call the raven back but this time Erwin answers.

"Eren, Levi is—"

"It's not Eren, it's Hanji again, why is Levi ignoring him?"

"He can't be in contact with Eren for certain reasons."

"You know they have a child together right, Levi just can't ignore his baby and boyfriend for almost 6 days, regardless of his fucking reasons." Hanji says.

"So? He's trying to protect him, just like I haven't spoken to Armin in a while." Erwin says.

Hanji just sighs. "I know you have me on speaker, so Levi listen up. You keep ignoring him all the fine little bellboys and guys on the beach that have been trying to hit on him, WILL get his attention. So keep it up and watch you lose him." They say before hanging up.

* * *

Levi looks at Erwin handing him back the phone.

"Tch. it's not like i'm meaning to, I just want all these shit wiped off the face of the earth."

"Yeah I get that Levi, Eren how ever does not." Erwin says.

Levi takes his phone out looking at the picture of Eren and Isabel sleeping. He smiles at it. He decides it's best to call him.

He waits as the phone rings.

"Hello?" when Eren answers the phone, you can hear Isabel close to the phone crying out. "Shh Isabel, mama's right here."

"Brat." Levi says.

"Le..Levi?! Why the he—heck have you been ignoring me you sufferable midget?" Eren says.

Levi clicks his tongue. "I'm not gonna curse your bratty ass out for that fucking comment, I've just been…trying to get rid of this problem..and I don't want you involved in it, calling you means you're involved."

"Well a freaking message would have been LOVELY." Eren shifts again. "Shhh Izzy."

"Are you rocking her to sleep?" Levi ask. He realizes he hasn't seen Eren nor Isabel in days, the withdrawal from his loves starts to tug on his heart and not in a good way.

"Yeah, I fed her, changed her diaper, let her have play time, I think she just cranky and misses her daddy." Eren says softly back into the phone.

"Kiss her a million times for me…" Levi says his voice almost a whisper. "I…I miss you."

"I know…we miss you too babe." Eren says gently, you can hear the smile on his face.

"I'll be there soon, I fucking promise. I need to see you and Isabel." Levi admits.

"Well hurry home. I love you, thank you for calling."

"I love you too, don't worry i'll be home soon." It's the last thing Levi says before hanging up the phone.

* * *

How ever after 21 days, Levi hasn't still came one, and has only spoken to everyone once. The worry stirring in Eren's heart if possible got worse everyday. The thought that Levi may be missing is what is really messing him, the thought that his boyfriend, the father to his child might be..dare he say might be dead?

Eren quickly shakes that thought out of his head. Isabel was currently taking a nap with Mikasa in Eren's room, Armin and Eren were sitting on the chairs outside on the balcony of his room drinking tea. Eren mind was all over the place and Armin knows that. The brunette was even worried about Hanji, they left almost a week ago and no one has heard from them either. This is weird and Eren knows it, but he has no way of getting any information from anyone.

The blonde looks at his friend with a sad expression, feeling horrible for his best friends and god daughter. Armin felt almost guilty, Jean was here…and he didn't have to worry if his baby would ever see her dad again. Of course he hasn't heard from Erwin. That is when it dawns on him slowly but surely, yes he felt some what sad because he didn't know if any of them are okay

Suddenly the blonde was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a crashing sound on the ground, he looked at Eren.

"Eren what happened?" Armin ask looks at him.

Eren looks at Armin, the brunette feels himself about to have a nervous breakdown he bites on his bottom lip trying to pull it together, he hands Armin his phone. The blonde takes it eyeing Eren curiously…Armin reads the message out loud.

Don't worry Eren, I'm okay. I told you i'll be there soon.

Eren let's out this big loud sigh of relief.

"You scared the shit out of me, I could have went into labor!" Armin scowls at Eren.

"I'm sorry, i'm just…oh my god…" Eren says breathing another sigh of relief finally letting his tears out.

* * *

Isabel was officially 1 month and some days. Eren loved being her mommy. His baby was so smart already, she was already sitting up by her self and that usually takes a baby MONTHS. Okay maybe she wasn't sitting up on her own but it was cute to make it look as if she was.

Eren noticed that Isabel started having Levi's scowl that he always had. The brunette doesn't know when it started but it had and he was a little worried that his baby's face might be stuck like that but then after a minute or two she would go to this very expression filled face with a teeth less smile that melted Eren's heart.

Even though it had been another two weeks he had heard from Levi, his worry was evident but not as much as before. He wished he know what Levi was up to and why he couldn't come home sooner and is missing for days. He sighed to himself.

A very pregnant Armin, and a little baby bump Mikasa, and him along with Isabel and Jean were on the beach that's literally right in their backyard. Eren was sitting in the sand with Isabel, she's leaning back against his stomach while she's attempting to play with sand and every time she tries to expect it with her mouth, her mommy would shake it out her hands. Eren cleans off Isabel's hands with baby wipes he brung, then gives her one of her baby toys to play it. The brunette will never admit it but he's become quite the clean freak since Isabel, he can't help it though, he thinks any everything has germs. Which isn't a complete lie.

"Hey Eren." Mikasa saying sitting next to them. "Hi cutie." Mikasa says to the miniature Levi.

Isabel says something very unclear but Eren and Mikasa concur it was a hi. They both laughed. Sitting for a minute in comfortable silence until Eren broke it.

"Have you spoken to Hanji?"

"No…" Mikasa says trailing off. "I'm—I'm worried…."

"So am I…but what can we do?" Eren says in an almost whisper.

"I don't know Eren…I didn't know things like this..went that deep…It has to be serious…they haven't spoken to us Eren and that's not like them at all. Something bad is going on…" Mikasa admits trying to mask the pain deep in her voice.

"Mikasa don't..Please don't say things like that. We…we have to trust them. As much as I agree though, because I do believe me, but we can't. We have to worry about the little ones.." Eren tries to hide the worry in his voice and to be strong for her.

"I'm just worried that Hanji won't meet our little one…" Mikasa says trailing off again.

* * *

_It's been two months, since we've heard from them. Nothing. Not a single fucking message. Not a single call. Nothing. Their numbers have been disconnected. We left the fucking trip already, we are back at home now. Isabel is gonna be four months old soon, Mikasa is almost four months pregnant also and Armin is almost 8 months. We've been to their jobs but even they haven't spoken to them. Apparently the headmasters were running the school, since they aren't there. Nobody has seen them. We had to do the unthinkable and reach out to Petra but even that dumb ass was clueless. We thought of maybe going to the police but decided against it. So here we are close to the third month of them missing. I'm so fucking worried, like my heart physically aches, for Isabel and myself. For Mikasa, even though Armin has Jean, I still feel horrible because Erwin was going to miss the birth. This is ridiculous._

Eren's tears start staining the paper he's writing on in front of him. He wipes them away to the best of his abilities.

_Levi…I miss you so much. You're missing so much, Isabel is getting so big now, you're missing it, you are missing it all Levi.. please.. please come back soon… I…miss you so much. You promised, you promised me repeatedly, you told me soon. Exactly how long is soon?!_

Eren starts sobbing now. He can't take how much this hurts, and how much he misses Levi. The brunette was thankful Isabel was in her room sound asleep and that Armin slept over Jean's house. He climbed in their bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It was the beginning of the third month, while Eren was sleeping in bed, he started to hear someone singing.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

Eren could hear a deep smooth beautiful voice singing. _'This must be a dream.'_ Eren thought to himself. He kept his eyes closed loving the beautiful sound he was hearing. _'Those words…is this song…in Spanish?"_

_Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

The said brunette turned around in the bed. His green/blue eyes fluttering open. When the sleep finally left his eyes, they widened considerably.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

The song was brief but he held onto every word, he sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes viciously.

There he was, black hair parted down the middle with a under cut, intense steel grey eyes, pale skin that actually looked slightly tanned, holding their daughter in his arms, while she's looking at him with the most admiring look ever. Those same steel grey eyes that are burning into the green/blue eyed brunette, the best part about it , he had had that rare smile on his face.

"Le…Levi?" Eren says breathlessly. He reached his hand out to touch the raven, scared that this might just be some dream.

The raven chuckles, getting out of the bed and walking to Eren's side, laying Isabel in the bassinet they had for her. Once the raven made sure she was sleeping. He stood back up and walked over to Eren. He smirks looking he gently cups Eren's face with both his hands, lifting the brunette's head, so he was looking at them. Levi face gets closer to Eren's ghosting his lips over the younger ones lips.

"I'm home Eren.." Levi says pressing a kiss to Eren's lips.

The brunette immediately wrapped his arms around Levi's neck pulling him in so close, deepening the kiss.

Eren was a bit sad when they had to part for air but a little gladly. He scanned Levi's face, he felt Levi up not missing a spot. The raven chuckled at him.

"The—this is real right?" Eren asked hesitantly.

"Completely real." Levi stated still staring in those eyes he had fallen' so hard for.

"I…I would ask.. but …i'm just…" Eren tried to choke back his cry but he couldn't."So happy.." He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck again. The raven just hugged him back with the same enthusiasm.

When Levi pulled back from the hugged he looked at Eren again. "Come down stairs, so we can tell you and them what happened."

Levi and Eren both start walking out the room, leaving the door open in case Isabel cries. They make their way downstairs and there Hanji is with Mikasa, clinging on them for life crying. Even Armin is there awkwardly hugging Erwin, but hugging nonetheless. Levi takes Eren's hand in his and gently pulls him over to one of the couches. When Levi sits down he pulls Eren on his lap.

For a while it's an uncomfortable silence, but then Levi starts speaking. "So I guess it would be better to start at why you all went on that trip first huh?"

Everyone looked at Levi waiting for him to continue. He sighs.

"So only 3 people know this story. So just to go over it, My mother passed, my shitty uncle took me in, raised me to be some shit head, I use to be a drug addict, I use to be in a gang also, and i've killed people…like a lot for him, then one day I found people I could give it all up for, I ran away far far away I wanted to get away fast and as soon as possible so I did. Those two meant everything to me, they were my family, the only real family I have ever known, fast forward some how that twisted bastard found out where I was. I went out…and when I came back I found them in my little sister who's name is Isa—was Isabel. They were mutilated, it was a messy scene, that I never got back from for a long time. So again fast fucking forward present time, I tried to get away from that bastard, he found me. I found cameras and microphones all through the house, us three destroyed it. I had to get you all out of here because he know… I don't know how but that fucker knew."

Levi took a deep breath before continuing. "Once you were gone far on the plane, we met up with him. He tried to convince me and blah blah mafia shit gone wrong. I wanted it to end, so we both were holding each other at gun point, we both shot at the same time. I got a headshot and he got me in my side. I thought it was finished."

Eren gasp. Levi rubbed his lower back letting him know it's okay. The raven continued.

"But oh no it wasn't over, I planned on cremating him honestly… I know this is really gruesome to here but yeah…I just I wanted him gone, nonexistent. So when we went back to retrieve his body this sly piece of shit left a note, how he tricked me I don't know but all I know is he found out that you weren't in the state anymore, that's why I had to stop talking to you so much even though it hurt like fuck, I didn't mean to."

Levi said the last part mostly to Eren. The brunette snuggles into him encouraging him to go on.

"We had to get Hanji, they're the hacker, I didn't want them in on this in the first place but you know they got the loyal friendship bullshit thing, anyway we traced him for days, those days turned into weeks and just last week we've finally found him. So it's over completely, and that is our word. It's really over." Levi cleared his throat still holding on to Eren, he looked at Mikasa and Armin and Eren as well.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, i'm sorry we disconnected our phones, i'm sorry we basically missed our kids growing, i'm sorry for hurting you all." They all including Hanji and Erwin looked at Levi in complete disbelief of him actually showing a true apology.

"It's really really over?" Eren asked softly.

"Yes baby, it's over. We…no I.. made VERY sure of that." Levi said looking into those beautiful eyes he can drown in.

Eren knew it was childish of him but all he did was snuggle even closer to Levi as much as he can cuddling him extremely tight.

"I forgive you Levi…we forgive you." Armin says speaking for all of them. They all looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad Erwin is here before the baby got here." Armin trailed off a bit looking at Erwin. "I do need to tell you something."

The tall blonde raised his brow.

"I'm…dating someone…I think you may or may not know that…anyway he's gonna be there…when I give birth." Armin says that last part so fast barely anyone catches it.

Levi puts his hand over his mouth to stop the laugh at Erwin's face. Hanji looking around with Mikasa trying so hard to pretend their not there, Eren's eyes are wide, he just turns his head putting his face back in the crease of Levi's neck.

"No." Erwin says.

"Excuse me?" Armin replies.

"You heard me, no. That is a family moment, between us and the baby. Why does he HAVE to be there?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, and whether you like it or not he's going to be around the baby A LOT, he's going to be up late with me changing diapers and such, YOU have another baby to worry about also and your family so why the fuck should it matter?" Armin says in a harsh tone, not even caring.

Eren and Mikasa's eyes went wide. They looked at each other knowing Armin was getting upset, they knew the smaller blonde cursed but only when he was around them, but now…They both turned their attentions back to the situation at hand.

The taller blonde not flicking away. "Is that what it's going to fucking take Armin, me telling my family about our child?"

"YES ERWIN, THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT, YOU HAVE TWO KIDS, IF NOT TWO AT LEAST ONE THAT WE BOTH KNOW FOR SURE IS YOUR FUCKING CHILD, NOW MAN THE FUCK UP AND TELL THEM YOU LIKE DICK AND THAT YOU JUST SO HAPPENED TO GET A FUCKING MAN PREGNANT." Armin literally screamed.

"I am so proud of him." Levi whispers into Eren's ear while snickering. Eren hit his chest.

"This is bad…" Eren said. He then turned to look at Armin.

The two blondes are literally staring each other down. No one giving up their gazes.

"My boyfriend is going to be in the delivery room and be more of a fucking father than you, and you know it. I…I know how harsh that sounds, but i'm not apologizing anymore because I know it, and you know it too." Armin said before he left the living-room completely.

Erwin says nothing and walks to the front door opening it, and walking out.

"Well that was fucking awkward." Levi says. Then Levi changes his voice, making his voice an octave deeper announcing like a wrestling match just happened. "ONE WIN FOR COCONUT HEAD, 0 WINS FOR STALKER BROWS."

They all paused, Eren literally sat up from snuggling on him. Every single one of them burst of in laughter. Eren was glad the tension wasn't there anymore, he wasn't feeling apprehensive or anything. His family was complete again and that's all he cared about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're a lot of typos in this story.   
> I intend to fix them, I know it's shitty of me not to fix them now but i'm sorry i'm very busy.  
> I usually try to fix all of my mistakes when I see them.  
> Anyone who is a writer understand what i'm going through lol

The raven and the brunette was currently sitting on the floor a little distance across from each other Eren is holding Isabel up while she trying to get the hang of standing on her own. Yes it was true, they were trying to teach their precious baby how to walk. Eren slowly very slow let go, she finally got the hang of standing by her self. The brunette and the raven looked at each other big smiles on their faces.

"Walk to daddy." Eren coos at Isabel. She looks at him then looks at Levi. One slow step, two slow steps, a little stumble but catching her self, three steps, and the very last step, Isabel fell right on Levi purposely smiling big at him. Levi caught her picking her up and kissing her face. "Good job princess!" Levi says.

Eren looked at how much affection Levi had for their daughter and the smile he endlessly wore whenever his mini did something great. Eren loved these moments, these were his special family moments, no one could take that way from ever. He wouldn't let that happen. This is where they belong, with each other. A knock on their bedroom door, took Eren out of his thoughts. His best friend was there holding his little girl in his arms walking inside the room and sitting on the floor with them.

"Some one wanted to say hi to their god mommy,daddy and god sister!" Armin exclaims happily.

Eren reached his arms out for his god daughter, Armin shakes his head giving his baby girl to Eren. The brunette automatically starts his baby talk. "Hi my Taliyah bear!" Eren kisses all over her face as she giggles at him.

Isabel wiggles out of her daddy's group and crawls a little of the way over to her god mommy. Armin instantly picks her up and kisses and nibbles on her some what chubby cheeks.

Soon Mikasa made her way inside Eren and Levi's room with her and Hanji new born baby boy. Eren looked up smiling at his sister and his cute nephew.

Eren starts laughing a bit. Everyone looks at him curiously. "What?" Levi ask.

"Member..haha..the day Armin went into labor?" Eren says trying to control his laughter. Mikasa is smiling trying to not show that she's smiling. Levi starts laughing as well.

"Oh god! Don't remind me!" Armin says letting Isabel wiggle around in his hold.

**— — — — — — —**

It was August 13th, everyone was at the park having picnic, it was a beautiful day out and since school for the three best friends start up again in a couple weeks since they were actually gonna go back to regular classes they wanted to have a relaxing day. Levi was at the play ground using some wipes cleaning down the slide. Eren shakes his head at him while holding Isabel.

"Levi, its not like she's gonna get sick or any germs will touch her! She's going to be find and besides, you're the one sliding the slide with her!" Eren tries to reason with Levi, although he doesn't know why.

Levi stops then turns around looking at Eren, his face turning into a scowl. "There was a bunch of snotty nose, shit filled pants children on this. Our pristine child shall not be getting any of these nasty snotty nose brat germs on her, and I fucking refuse to even i'm holding her." Levi says.

"We might as well just keep her in a bubble!" Eren says. Isabel looks up at her mommy when she hears the word bubbles."I think that's good enough Levi."

"No, I want the whole thing disinfected!" Levi states.

Eren just shakes his head still holding Isabel, he turns around and begins to walk back over to where everyone else is. Armin looks over to Eren.

"Is he really using those wipes to clean the damn jungle gym?" Armin ask.

"Yup!" Eren says walking over to Armin and sitting next to him.

"Jean is on his way." Armin says a blush appearing on his face.

"Oh yay! You guys have been dating for…two months now..how's that going?" Eren ask his best friend.

"Great actually, he makes me very happy. You know he talks to the baby, and she always calms down hearing his voice. I really like him." Armin says.

Eren smiles at the blonde. "I'm glad you're happy Armin, honestly you deserve it."

Armin looks at the scenery around them, Eren holding Isabel and sitting next to Armin in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Erwin!" Hanji screams.

Eren's eyes go wide. Then looks at Armin. Armin turns around slowly seeing Erwin with some older people approaching.

Levi hears Hanji scream Erwin and he walks over to the pavilion. When he notices Erwin with some older people, he is thoroughly confused. The tall blonde man along with a man and a woman approach the pavilion.

"Hi everyone!" Erwin says in a cheerful tone. "I brought some guest I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all everyone is welcomed." Eren says smiling.

"Armin…" Erwin says smiling at the blonde.

Armin raises his brow, Erwin walks toward the little bench the blonde is sitting on, the man and woman following behind him.

"Mom, Dad. This is Armin." Erwin says simply.

Everyones jaw drop, including Armin. For a second he looked like a fish in water until the woman spoke.

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart. You..you're having my grand daughter right?" The woman ask with a smile on her face.

"Ye—yes I am." Armin stutters out still in shock.

"That's wonderful, isn't it dear?" The woman says looking her husband.

"It is, if it's no trouble, we would really like to be involved in our grandchild's life." The man says in a gentle tone.

Armin looks at Erwin. Then at the man and woman. "Of…of course you can be involved Mrs. Smith.."

The woman sat down next to Armin. "Actually we were hoping to speak with all of you." The woman says loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

Eren still sat next to Armin side still holding on to Isabel, until Levi walks over to him picking her up from him. Hanji and Mikasa also walk over so they can hear the woman speak.

Once the woman sees she has everyones attention she begins. "I want to apologize to all of you, for my son being a brilliant chef and business man, he is a bit of an airhead." She turns to look at Levi. "You're Mr. Ackerman right? Erwin's business partner?"

"Yes I am." Levi says politely, Eren raises his brow. 'He can actually sound polite?' Eren thought.

"Erwin has been telling us about you for years, we've always asked him to introduce us to you, but he seems to always be mad at us, i'm glad you're his friend, thank you, and again I apologize for letting him have thought we were dead."

"Actually Mr and Mrs. Smith I should be thanking you, Erwin told me about how you helped me from a far when we were younger and with recent events. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to be home with my family." Levi says matter of factly smiling, then kissing Isabel's head softly.

The man waves his hand. "When my son told me his unborn child and best friend's family was in trouble, I couldn't sit back doing anything." The man smiles at him. "You have a beautiful family." The man says looking at Levi while he stands next to Eren with his free hand over Eren's shoulder.

"Thank you." Levi mouths.

The woman looks at Armin. "I want to apologize mostly to you, my son is truly a fool, here you are a man pregnant, and he has you stressing out because he thought we wouldn't accept who he really was." His mother scowls at him, he shrinks back, Levi notices and let's out a loud HAH! That makes everyone stifle out a laugh.

"I wish we could have been more included in your pregnancy, but I hope you give us the chance to be grandparents." She says looking at Armin.

"Wh…what about Petra?" Armin ask.

"Oh good heavens, that girl…honestly and excuse my mouth but she's a very loose woman." The woman says.

Eren slaps his hand over his mouth trying to hold back the laugh. Armin let's out a giggle, along with Mikasa. Hanji laughs their loud cackling laugh, they honestly found that the funniest thing they heard all day.

"Mother." Erwin says.

"What dear? It's true, we both know when she told us she was pregnant, we knew it wasn't yours." She says simply.

"Stalker brows, I love your mother honestly." Levi says chuckling a bit.

"Stalker brows?" The woman questions, then looks at Erwin, then to Levi.

"You see, your son likes to stalk the people he likes, and those atrocious eyebrows…so stalker brows was produced." Levi answers the woman.

The woman studies her sons face and starts laughing. "Oh that's a good one! Stalker brows. Honey, what did i use to call you when we first met?"

"Ah..I believe it was slug brows." He says.

"Yes yes, because they honestly looked like slugs."

Every single person laughs out loud there. "Slug brows?!" Hanji says loud laughing. "Oh that is gold!" Hanji says.

After everyone calms down the woman looks at ground. "Did someone spill something?"

Everyone looks at her. Armin looks down. "Oh my water broke." Armin says calmly not even realizing that's what he said.

Erwin walks over to him and looks at him. "Your what?"

"My water.." The words finally dawn on Armin. "Oh my god…my..my water broke…my.." Armin starts freaking out.

Hanji moves quickly over to Armin, and presses lightly on his stomach. "Yeah, your definitely in labor. Come on hospital time!" Hanji pulls their phone out and starts calling the hospital.

Eren and Erwin are on both sides of Armin.

"Wait wait…we aren't gonna make it!" Armin screams.

"Oh, hell yeah we are!' Eren says.

Just as they got near the car, Jean was getting out his car, he sees them walking with Armin and walks over to him. "What's going on?" He ask.

"Oh nothing much, just about to have a baby." Armin says smiling at him.

"What!" Jean is shocked for a minute. "Come on, in my car let's go!" Jean never notices Erwin on the side of Armin.

Armin stops walking and tries to take deep breaths. "No no no this is to fast…" He says to himself. "Hanji.." Armin says.

"Yes?"

"Wh..why is this happening so fast…?" Armin ask trying to breathe through the contractions.

"You've probably been in labor all day, or even all week, some people don't even notice. Sometimes the body is just fast and the baby wants out!"

"Hanj.." Armin grabs Jean and Erwin's hand tight. "I'm…having thi..this baby.."

Jean gets Armin in the backseat of his car. "It's okay Armin we'll get there, just…don't….try not to push."

"Who're you?" Erwin ask Jean finally.

Jean looks up from Armin briefly then looks at Erwin. "Oh hey, i'm Armin's boyfriend. Names Jean."

Erwin looks at him up and down a sneer clear on his face. "You look like a horse." Erwin says.

Everything tenses up, the air, even Armin disregards his labor for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Jean says.

"I don't think I stuttered, but if you need for me to repeat myself again I will. I said." Erwin clears his throat purposely. "You look like a horse,or well." Erwin head tilts to the side. "The donkey from Shrek."

Jean chuckles a little, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sir, did you just call me an ass?"

"You said it, not me." Erwin smiles at him.

"Strong faced ass little bitch." Jean spits out.

"What the fuck you say to me." Erwin says clenching his teeth.

"UM EXCUSE ME FOR INTERRUPTING BUT THERE IS A BABY COMING FROM A PLACE AND…" Armin couldn't even finish before he let out a loud scream.

"Oh god, this baby is on her way!" Hanji says excitedly. "We don't have time to get the hospital. Eren run to my car and open the trunk I got some stuff in there, Mikasa go get the blankets with him, Jean we're going to use your car since it's bigger, Erwin shut the fuck and go over there with your parents." Hanji says.

* * *

"Who would've thought, Armin would have Taliyah in the back of his boyfriend's car." Levi says.

"Oh shut it." Armin says.

Both of Taliyah's parent are blonde with blue eyes, Taliyah actually was born with very light brown hair and blue eyes. Her full name is Taliyah Marie Arlet Smith. Eren begged Armin not to give her the name Marie but it was far to late, so now his god baby has a normal name, which he doesn't have a problem with, he just wanted her to be unique.

Eren looks over at Mikasa and his nephew. Mikasa just had baby Micah a month ago. He has dark brown hair like Hanji but look some what black in certain lighting, he has Mikasa steel grey eyes, and her beautiful cheek bones. He definitely has Hanji's excited personality but is also calm like Mikasa.

Eren let's Taliyah grab all on his face, while he's making face at her. Isabel wiggles out of Armin's arms and stumbles over to her daddy. He looks down at her and smiles. They all look at their little ones, and smile at the moment.

"We're parents." Armin says.

"We all had babies by old people." Mikasa says.

"Old? Who the hell is old?" Levi scowls at her.

"You are pipsqueak."

"Call me that again and i'll make sure I hang you from a tree." Levi threatens to Mikasa.

"Oh, I would like to see you try, shorty."

"Keep it up Mikasa, you're going to wake up on the roof."

"Pip..squeak." Mikasa says.

Isabel looks at her aunt then at her daddy, her brows furrow slightly, she pokes her daddy's cheek. "P—pewp…sqeek?"

Everyone looks at Isabel. Eren mouth is hanging out. "Did…did she just say her first word?!" Eren squeal while giving Taliyah back to Armin.

Levi looks down at Isabel. "Say that again baby girl." Levi says to her.

"Pewpsqeek!" She yells with her high pitched voice.

"She…she's calling me pipsqueak." He looks at Mikasa with a straight face.

Mikasa puts her free hand over her mouth to stop the giggle that trying to escape.

"Isabel." Eren says to Levi's mini. Isabel looks over at her mommy. "Say mama." Eren ask.

The light raven takes a moment, thinking about the words her mama just said."B…baba?" Isabel says a little confused.

"No baby, say Mma..maa." Eren hm's on the m in the beginning hoping she'll get it this time.

"M…mama.." Isabel says.

Eren puts his hand over his mouth and tries not to cry. Isabel notices her mommy's face and quickly crawls over him. Eren immediately picks her up and showers her in kisses, making her giggle.

"She's smart, like her daddy." Levi says with a smirk on his face.

"She's probably going to be short like her daddy too. Pip squeak." Mikasa says.

"...Mi..ka...sa" Levi says between grit teeth.

* * *

"Eren and Mikasa, I…I want your blessing." Jean says to them.

Eren raises his brow at him. "Our blessing?" Eren ask. Over the last couple of months, Jean and Eren have became good friend, sorta. It's not that Eren dislikes him, and it's not as if jean dislikes Eren. They actually are good friends, but Jean pisses Eren off so bad sometimes. He insulted Eren one day, calling him a shit face, and now Eren nay's like a horse every time he seems Jean. Eren would have to thank Erwin later for that insult.

"Yes..I want to ask Armin to marry me." His says.

Mikasa and Eren look at each other. "Let me see the ring." Mikasa ask.

Jean pulls out a ring box opening it and showing a silver 3 karat ring. It's has a light blue stone in the middle with two regular diamonds down both sides.

"That is beautiful." Eren says smiling at Jean.

"It is. There are some conditions to us saying yes." Mikasa says crossing her arms.

"Wh-what are they?"

Eren starts off. "1. You move in here." Eren says. "Armin doesn't want to live any where else, and we've always been together, at least until school is over."

"2. You treat him respectfully, you love him, you cherish him, you help him raise Taliyah, you never treat her like a step child." MIkasa says I'm a firm tone.

"Oh god no, I love Taliyah like she was my own." Jean admits.

Eren and Mikasa look at each other and nod. "Okay you have our blessing." Mikasa says letting a gentle smile on her face.

"When are you proposing horse face?" Eren ask him.

"Probably tonight, he's coming over and we're going to have a romantic date, and all that cheesy stuff."

"Aww, well don't make too many horse babies, he just had Taliyah."

Jean glares at Eren, the brunette just smiles at him.

* * *

The brunette has a big secret he's keeping from everyone. He plans on telling his boyfriend tonight at dinner. Everyone is out somewhere. Armin is over at Jean's house with Taliyah. Hanji and Mikasa along with baby Micah, had to go on some doctor convention trip. So tonight it was just Isabel, who was asleep. The raven who was almost home, and Eren who just finished setting everything up.

When Eren looked out the front window, he seen Levi getting out of his car, he stood by the kitchen waiting for the front door to open.

The raven opens the front door and is greeted by his young boyfriend, wearing mid-thigh socks with garters, short booty shorts, a white tank top, on top of that is a "Kiss the cook" apron, that's quite tight small and is pink and frilly, the brunette has cat ear headband on.

"Well this is adorable." Levi says with a smirk. He walks fully inside closing the door behind him. Today was casual day at work so all Levi had on was a black dress shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, dark skinny jeans, with his black dress shoes.

Eren clears his throat and says in his best cute Japanese voice he can muster. "Okaeri." He smiles big at Levi and walks over to him kissing him on the cheek. He goes to pull back but Levi keeps a grip on his hips pulling him back to the raven. Levi kisses Eren's pink plump lips over and over, he tries deepening the kiss but Eren doesn't let him.

"Come on! Dinner is gonna get cold." Eren whines a little.

"Isabel gave you time to make dinner tonight?" Levi says with his brow raised.

"Well…it took a couple hours of playing to tire her out but yes." Eren said smiling. He takes Levi's hand and pulls him into the kitchen where the beautiful candle lit table is.

Levi raises his brow. "Is…is it date night? Did I forget?" Levi says.

Eren giggles. "No, it's not date night…well not the day we picked, but it's something special."

Levi raises his brow again but walking over to the table and sitting down. He watches Eren place a wine glass in front of him, opening Levi's favorite bottle of wine and pouring him a generous amount. The brunette pours a glass for himself, then sets the bottle back into the ice bucket. The brunette then walks over to the plates of food he prepared then places one plate in front of Levi, the other on his side. He smiles at the raven. Eren then proceeds to sit down at the table next to Levi where he place was.

"I do have a present for you." Eren says.

"Is it a special occasion? What the fuck am I forgetting?" Levi ask Eren.

The brunette again laughs. "Why can't I just do something special for my boyfriend?" Eren ask.

"You can…" Levi mumbles.

"Okay then!" Eren pulls out a rectangular jewelry box. He lays it right next to Levi's plate.

Levi looks at Eren then the box. The raven hesitates at first, but picks it up. He looks at Eren one more time then slowly opens the box. Levi's eyes go wide as fuck then a full on smile breaks through it. "What?" He ask Eren.

Eren stands up and takes the apron off showing him the shirt he's wearing.

"You—you're…we're having another baby?!" Levi gets up smiling big at Eren.

Eren nods his head really fast.

"When did you find out?" Levi ask.

"Two weeks ago, though it was different from when I was pregnant with Isabel, so I took the test. I went to see Hanji, just to be 100% sure and well I was…i'm almost two months pregnant, Hanji says my due date is in November."

Levi pulls Eren to him, kissing his lips over and over. The brunette wraps his arms around Levi's neck.

"Baby number 2…" Levi says a smile still playing at his lips. "I can't believe your bratty ass, kept this a secret."

Eren laughs. "God I wanted to tell you so bad!"

"If it's a boy…I…I want to name him Farlan." Levi says.

Eren smiles at that. "I already knew that, but baby number 3…i'm definitely naming them." Eren jokes.

Levi lets out a small laugh. "Of course, but um 3 is the limit."

"Oh no, I want at least two more kids." Eren says.

Levi looks at him. "You are out of your bratty fucking mind."

Eren just smiles at him and kisses him again. "I love you Levi."

"I love you too shitty brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of writing the epilogue,it's 3:54 in the morning   
> so hopefully I'll have it up by later today or tomorrow, hell who knows I might have it up in 30 minutes , in an hour who knows.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story for the most part though ^.^   
> Don't forget to keep up on my other story "Sleepless nights with Rogue."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I hope you enjoy this story! You can also find me at Fanfiction @FatallyEmiko!  
> (This story isn't all that new.)  
> Follow me on instagram for updates @E.miko_
> 
> Review please <3


End file.
